At Last
by pink5ive
Summary: Sequel to You Give Me Something takes after 4 years. Beca and Chloe are living together in New York.
1. Chapter 1

**At Last**

**Summary: **Sequel to You Give Me Something takes after 4 years. Beca and Chloe are living together in New York.

**Chapter 1 – The Now**

It's been 4 years since Beca and Chloe moved in together. Beca have made 3 albums that have been gold records while Chloe became one of the most in demand interior designer. The redhead is now the first designer in their company that gets the clients and sometimes she can chose her own but Chloe barely does that and she only did that once with that one client who insulted a waitress in the restaurant they are having a meeting in. Beca on the other hand has been back and forth from New York to L.A. and have already established her own studio called Captain B Records she has already released 1 of her own album and also have released other artist album. The brunette have produced artist like Justin Timberlake with collaboration with Jay Z, she had a blast working with them, she had also worked with Sia which she loved there was Tegan and Sara that she almost fainted when she found out they wanted her to produce their new album and there was many more artist she had worked with, others she produced and others she collaborate with songs. She also composes some of songs for the artist that she works with like Ed Sheeran they both composed the song 'Kiss Me' and many more.

"Sweetie come on we're gonna be late!" Chloe shouted at her girlfriend from the living room. They are supposed to met Aubrey and Stacie at 9am.

"Okay I'm ready." Beca emerged from their bedroom wearing her usual leather jacket and Steve Madden boots. "Will you relax we're not gonna be late." The brunette told her.

"Sweetie we're meeting Aubrey, you know how she can be with appointments." The redhead told her as Beca just nodded and waves her hand at her girlfriend while walking outside their loft.

The couple arrived at Conrad-Posen apartment residence just in time. They knocked and waited for someone to open the door after 5 knocks the door opened with a blonde woman that have an olive green eyes. Aubrey looked tired but as soon as she saw her bestfriend with her girlfriend she was relieved "Oh good you guys are here. Thank you for this."

"Oh yeah, you know how much we…" Chloe said as they walked in and was cut off by a pair of little hands on her legs. "Hello handsome! Ready to spend the week with us?" she asked as she picked up the little toddler.

After a year of being married to each other, Aubrey and Stacie had their first child. They have a baby boy named Aldrich Sloan Conrad-Posen and they call him Al. The little toddler has the same hair as Stacie and his eyes are olive green like Aubrey's. "Of course he is, aren't you big boy?" Stacie cooed at him as she takes her son from the redhead.

Aubrey came back from their bedroom with a baby bag slung on her shoulder and a stuff animal on her hand. "You guys ready?" she asked her wife, Stacie nodded at her as she gave the blonde a kiss. Aubrey smiled at her bestfriend "Thank you, really for doing this." She told her.

"No problem, you guys enjoy your trip." Chloe told her "Beca and I will take good care of this little one." She said as she pinched the toddler's nose.

"Yeah don't worry Aubrey. We got it." Beca assured her. They all went out of the apartment and to the restaurant to eat their brunch before Aubrey and Stacie's flight to Hawaii for their early wedding anniversary celebration. It was the first time that the couple will be away from their son in a long time and miles away from him.

It was hard for both of them especially Aubrey. Maybe it's because she's the one that carried Al, they have this special bond with each other. They arrived at the airport just the right time, thanks to Aubrey. The couple is saying good-bye to their son and Aubrey can't help and released a few tears being away that long "We'll call every night before he sleeps." The blonde told her friends as she gave her son one last kiss and hug.

"She's gonna be fine Baby." Stacie told her wife comforting her with a hand on her arm. "I couldn't thank you both enough. We owe you guys big time." She told the couple as she also gave her son a few kisses and hugs. Al laughed as her mother tickled her with kisses.

Chloe and Beca are back to their place with Al by their side, as soon as Beca opened the door Al squirmed at Chloe's arms wanting to be put down. When Chloe put the boy down he immediately ran to the living room shouting "Lee! Lee! Al here!" the couple also has a new addition with them. Charlie a gorgeous West Highland Terrier that Beca gave to Chloe as her Valentines gift 2 years ago.

Charlie came dashing to the living room as soon as he heard to door open, he wiggled his tail as he saw Al waiting for him. Al love his aunts and when he's in their place he always play with Charlie. That's also one of the reason why he loved going to them "Let's play Lee, can Lee play?" Al asked his aunts the best he can with his speech.

Beca laughed at him, he's so cute and she always loved kids. She sat down next to Al "Of course you can play with him Buddy." She told him as she play with his hair "but we gotta ask Aunt Chloe first because I think you need to take a nap." Al pouted at her and Beca really wanted to give him all he wants.

"Okay little guy time to take a nap." Chloe told him as she walked out of the guestroom that Al always use when he stays with them. Beca even put a couple of toys there for him, Chloe looked at her girlfriend and Al and the brunette looked so natural and relaxed with him. She wondered if it's time to talk to her about wanting a future with a pair of little ones. Al pouted at her and she just couldn't say no to him "Okay you can play with Charlie 10 more minutes then you need to take a nap, okay." She told him and the little boy happily hugged her and ran around the place with Charlie on his side.

Hours later Aubrey and Stacie called their friends to check-up on their son on video chat. "Hi kiddo are you being a good boy to Aunt Chloe and Beca?" Stacie asked her son.

Al laughed and made puppy dog eyes to her Moms "Al all good love yah Mommy" he said to them.

"Love you too baby." Aubrey told him with tears forming on her eyes "we miss you and don't forget to do what Aunt Chloe says okay." She told him.

"Yes Momma, me is good boy." He beamed to them before he hopped out of Chloe and Beca's bed when he saw Charlie at the door. "Love yah bye!" he told them one last time.

Chloe laughed "Don't worry he's a good boy." She told them "and he misses you both."

"Thank you." Stacie told them warmly "We really needed this."

"We like having him here. He makes Charlie happy on having a playmate." Beca informed them before she ran after their dog and Al.

"Alright, give him hug and kisses from us." Aubrey said and the redhead nodded at her demands then she quickly shouted "Beca don't you dare gave him a cookie before he sleeps!" making sure the brunette hears her.

Al looked at her Aunt Beca "Cookie…"

"Yes Buddy I'm pretty sure your Mom just told me to give you a cookie." Beca told him and Al's eyes grew wide at the news he received and quickly ran to the kitchen waiting for his treat which Beca happily gave to him.

2 hours later Chloe is on the guestroom trying to make Al go to sleep "Come on Al time to sleep." She told him as she tucks him in bed.

As soon as Chloe turns around Al kicks the sheet off him and sits gesturing for Charlie to jump to bed and Charlie happily settles beside his friend. "Lee play Lee." He told the dog.

Chloe turns back around as she saw Charlie run to bed and she sighed tiredly seeing that Al won't be sleeping anytime soon "Becaaaaa!" she shouted to her girlfriend and Beca quickly ran to her side "Please tell me you did not gave him a cookie earlier?" she asked and Beca just shrug at her. The redhead gasped "Ugh! Great now he's gonna be awake for some time and I need to be early tomorrow for work. Beca.." she growled at her girlfriend.

Beca put her hands on Chloe's arms and rubbed them slowly "Go to sleep I'll take care of him." She gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek "Beside look at him." the redhead look back and saw how happy the boy was playing with Charlie "I'm sure after their play date he'll be out as a light." She told Chloe as she turned the redhead to their bedroom "Good night, I'll be in as soon as the little guy falls asleep." She informed the redhead as she gave a sweet kiss on the lips. Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and pulled her closer deepening their kiss and the redhead sucked on slowly at Beca's lower lip and releasing it with a pop.

"Don't take too long." Chloe said as she swayed her hips heading to their bed.

Beca quickly ran to the guestroom "Okay Al, time to sleep Aunt Chloe's in the mood." Unfortunately for Beca Al was awake for another 3 hours. "I'm never letting you eat cookies again."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next few days Beca always brought Al with her at work and he is quiet popular especially to the ladies. Beca's female employees would always stop and cooed at him or give him something from food to little toys. Al on the other hand always love going with his Aunt Beca to work, sometimes he would be allowed to play with his aunt's work equipment and he always gets free stuff. And he always have fun when he is allowed to bring Charlie with him when his Aunt Beca isn't that busy with her work.

"Hey Al I've been working on something." The brunette told the little toddler and Al looked at her waiting on what she would do. "Would you like to help me out?"

Al jumped out of the couch "Yes! Help Cap B!" Beca laughed at the little boy's nickname for her when she's at work. The brunette started playing with her equipment while Al stood next to her. Just like his Moms and his Aunts his interested in music and he likes dancing like his Mom Stacie.

_Get hot, get too close to the flame_

_Wild, open space_

_Talk like an open book_

_Sign me up_

_Got no time to take a picture_

_I'll remember someday all the chances we took_

_We're so close to something better left unknown_

_We're so close to something better left unknown_

_I can feel it in my bones_

_Gimme sympathy_

_After all of this is gone_

_Who'd you rather be?_

_The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?_

_Oh, seriously_

_You're gonna make mistakes, you're young_

_Come on, baby, play me something_

_Like, "Here Comes the Sun"_

_Come on, baby, play me something_

_Like, "Here Comes the Sun"_

_Don't go, stay with the all-unknown_

_Stay away from the hooks_

_All the chances we took_

_We're so close to something better left unknown_

_We're so close to something better left unknown_

_I can feel it in my bones_

_Gimme sympathy_

_After all of this is gone_

_Who'd you rather be?_

_The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?_

_Oh, seriously_

_You're gonna make mistakes, you're young_

_Come on, baby, play me something_

_Like, "Here Comes the Sun"_

_Gimme sympathy_

_After all of this is gone_

_Who'd you rather be?_

_The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?_

_Oh, seriously_

_You're gonna make mistakes, you're young_

_Come on, baby, play me something_

_Like, "Here Comes the Sun"_

_Come on, baby, play me something_

_Like, "Here Comes the Sun"_

_Come on, baby, play me something_

_Like, "Here Comes the Sun"_

_Come on, baby, play me something_

_Like, "Here Comes the Sun"_

(Gimme Sympathy by Metric)

Al bopped his head while listening to his Aunt and started dancing around, after the music the brunette looked at him "What do you think Buddy?" Beca asked the little boy.

Al smiled happily at her breathing heavily from moving all around and dancing "Awesome!"

"You really like it?" Beca asked him excitedly looking at him then her phone rang. She answered it immediately "Beca Mitchell. Oh hey Love."

_"How are you doing with the handsome?" Chloe asked her girlfriend._

"Oh he has been amazing. He just finished helping me with work and we'll be home in 2 hours, tops." The brunette informed her.

_"Wow being the little helper, well, I'm glad that both of you are having fun together I just called to remind you that Aubrey and Stacie will be back in 2 days and I'll pick them up." Chloe told her girlfriend. _

"Just you?" Beca asked curiously.

_"They wanted to surprise him when they came back. You are gonna be okay being with Al the whole day right?" Chloe asked nervously._

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. I'll take him to the park and do other stuff while we wait for you guys." She informed the redhead happily to be spending a day together before Al goes back to his parents.

_"Okay, I'll see you at home bye, love you Sweetie." Chloe said before they hang up to each other._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stacie woke up with the sun penetrating through the blinds. She turned around and saw her wife's bare back and curled closer to her. She snaked her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her closer. Stacie smelled her wife's hair and started kissing her neck to her shoulder.

Aubrey felt soft kisses on her back "Mmmm" she turned around and put her hand behind her wife's neck and guide her to her lips. They breathe heavily as they felt each other's tongue. The brunette lay on top of her wife and settled between her. "Good morning."

Stacie curled beside the blonde and rests her head at Aubrey's chest and listened to her heart. "I'm glad we did this." She smiled lovingly at her wife.

"Yeah, after we got Al we didn't have time just for ourselves." Aubrey pulled her wife closer "I mean don't get me wrong I love him but we didn't have time enough just for us in a long time." She explained to her wife as she caressed her beautiful long luscious brunette hair. "I think it's time we bring him with us on vacations like this." She suggested to her wife.

Stacie propped her elbow to the mattress and looked down on her wife "I think that's gonna take a while."

"What?" Aubrey was confused she thought they were having a good time "Why, what did I do wrong?" she was scared that her wife don't want to spend time with her.

"Woah baby relax." Stacie put her hand on the blonde's chest "the reason why we can't do this in a while is because" she leaned down to her and gave her wife a sweet slow kiss to the lips to her wife's ear and whispered "We're having a baby." She said and pulled up looking down on her. Aubrey just looked at the brunette trying to understand what her wife told her and Stacie got nervous why her wife wasn't reacting. She was sure this is what they both wanted. Stacie even stopped working for almost 5 months so that her body can be in condition when she carries their baby considering that she works mostly on chemicals due to her work on the perfume company. They both agreed that Stacie would be the one to carry for the reasons of Aubrey has been real busy with her work while Stacie wanted to be pregnant and so that they would have each one of their own. "Baby are you okay?" Stacie sighed dejectedly and started to pull away from the blonde.

Aubrey quickly pulled her wife for a hug "Are you serious?" she asked as she pulled her away and looked at her "are we really having another one?" she asked as she touched her wife's tummy with a smile on her face.

Stacie curled her finger below the blonde's chin and lifts it up to look at her "we are, it worked baby." She told her. The couple had tried 2 times and failed the first time, they suffered a great lot when they first heard the news and Stacie was deeply devastated with what happen. So when she found out that she's pregnant she kept it for a couple of weeks not wanting to give Aubrey hope in case they failed again. "We're having a baby."

Aubrey laid her back to the bed while her hand rest on her wife's stomach "I love you" she whispered while leaning down to the brunette. Giving her kisses to her neck to her collarbone and brushes her nose back with her wife's.

Stacie loves it whenever her wife shows her this side. The sweet, caring and protective side of her it makes her feel so loved and special. "I love you too" she whispered between their lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca and Al had spent the entire day with each other having fun while Chloe went to the airport and pick up her bestfriend and her wife. "There you are!" Aubrey shouted at her when she stepped out of the doors "Ugh we can't wait to see him." She told her bestfriend.

"And he misses both of you too." The redhead said as they gave both of the women hugs "Come on let's get you guys home." She told them as she opened the doors for them.

When they arrived to Chloe and Beca's loft they were surprised that it was quiet then Charlie came scampering to the redhead and started barking "Sshh are they asleep?" she asked the dog and Charlie started jumping and headed to the couch. When Chloe checked the couch she saw both brunettes sleeping deeply. Al was tucked beside Beca and resting on her shoulder while the brunette's arm wrapped around the little boy protectively. Chloe didn't realize that she was staring until Al's parents came beside her.

"I guess we'll just let them sleep for a while." Stacie told them while she leaned closer and gave her son a kiss on the forehead. The 3 ladies came to the kitchen and started making snacks for all of them as they wait for the 2 to wake up. "So how was the vacation?" she asked the couple.

"You guys should go there sometime." Aubrey suggested to her bestfriend.

"Yeah sure, maybe we will." She looked at the 2 of them looking so happy and she can't help but feel a little anxious, maybe or even jealous.

Aubrey couldn't help but notice her bestfriend's expression "Hey, everything okay?" she asked her then she whispered to the redhead "Did the midget did something? Chloe I'm gonna…" the blonde was cut off by the redhead's hand as she raised them.

"She didn't do anything." They talked in whispers "I was just thinking about something." She said.

Stacie sat down beside her wife giving her a drink "Why are we whispering?" she asked them. "Are we talking about…" she pointed at the couch gesturing for Beca and they both nodded at her. "well what's wrong?" she asked. They all talked in whispers not wanting to wake Beca.

"I just…" Chloe can't seem to finish but her friends encouraged her to continue. "I'm thinking about talking to her about our future. You know" the redhead swallowed "getting married and having a baby." She smiled at them "Babies."

"That's great Chloe." Aubrey told her "If you ask me it's about time." She shrugged her shoulders at her "You guys have been together for what 5 years?"

"6 actually" the redhead corrected her.

"Why aren't you guys still married?" Stacie asked her. "I always thought you guys would get all that sooner."

"Well you guys know that for the past 4 years we've been busy with our work." She told them "She's been busy working and establishing the studio while I created a name for myself. Then there was the back and forth from L.A." she explained to them.

"And nothing is stopping both of you now." Aubrey notified her. "You're both kind of settled and I think you guys are ready. So why are you worried?" she asked her bestfriend.

"I don't know." Chloe told them and looked at them wanting to change the subject. "Hey you guys never answered my question. How was the vacation?" Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other with big smiles on their faces "Okay I really want to know what happened." Now the redhead is in their absolute attention.

"I think you should be the one to…" Aubrey told her wife to be the one to tell their news.

Chloe couldn't handle the mystery her friends have been saying "What!?" she whispered to them.

"We're having a baby" Stacie told the redhead and Chloe's eyes grew as saucers then she squealed making Beca immediately sat up from the couch and looking at the noise.

"What happened?" the brunette said looking at girlfriend then felt the squirm of a little human beside her. "Sorry Buddy." She whispered to him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake both of you." Chloe apologized to her girlfriend.

"Mommy! Momma!" Al shouted as soon as he saw his parents and ran to them excitedly.

"Hey baby!" Stacie embraced him as soon as he reached them then she picked him up kissing him feverishly "I miss you" she said and hugged him.

"Angel, be careful, why don't you both sit down." Aubrey told his wife being extra careful especially at this time.

"What's happening? What did I miss?" Beca asked as she walked to them getting herself a drink.

Chloe squirmed and squealed while clapping her hands "Tell her, tell her." She told her friends.

Stacie nodded at her wife to tell their friend and the blonde agreed excitedly "We're having a baby." She told Beca.

The brunette stopped in the middle of her sipping her drink and looked at them "Congratulations!" she walked to the couple and hugged them all including Al "This is such great news! I'm so happy for all of you." She told them as she play with Al's hair.

"You hear that kiddo" Aubrey took his son and sat him on her lap "You're gonna be a big brother."

"Yay!" Al squealed and clapped his hands as she kissed both his mothers.

When Beca and Chloe went back to their loft after driving the Conrad-Posen family they went straight to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Chloe was waiting in bed for her girlfriend and as soon as the redhead felt the dip in bed she turned around and faced the brunette. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, now do you have another question?" Beca smirked at her.

After years of being together this kind of talk really do make her nervous, she open and closed her mouth trying to say something but nothing came out. She took a deep breath and said "Do you think it's time to move our relationship to another step? Have babies?"

Beca looked at her and caressed the sheet beneath them and said "I think we should buy a new bed sheet." She tried to deflect as much as she can and hope Chloe would buy it. She didn't want to have this conversation yet and she didn't want to break Chloe's heart.

Chloe knew that there is a big possibility that her girlfriend wouldn't want to talk about it but it was worth a try. Although she really thought that Beca would be all go and excited showing from how she acts around Al and other kids. At the same time she didn't wanna push her so she just go with her girlfriend's deflection "We'll look for new stuff on the weekend." Was all she said before she turned around and turn off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Desire**

It's been 2 weeks since Chloe's attempt on their relationship and baby conversation. Even though the redhead had been tight lip about what she wants she couldn't help but think that Beca doesn't see them having a future together. She didn't realize that the brunette had already entered their place and quietly walked behind her and snaking her arms around the redhead's waist. Beca kissed the redhead's shoulder across to the other side then to her neck but she sensed that Chloe was far away. She turned Chloe to face her "What's wrong?"

The redhead snorted "Seriously? You have to ask." She arched her perfectly brow to her and started cleaning up the kitchen.

"You're mad at me, I get it." Beca put her hand at her hips as she step away from her girlfriend's way. "I'm sorry but I don't think having a baby is…" she was cut off by the redhead as she slam close the dishwasher.

"You don't want to have a baby." Chloe told her directly "I don't get it." She sighed heavily. "You're great with kids but you don't want one."

"Yes."Beca told her "I like kids I'm not gonna lie but I don't think having one on my own is for me." She said.

"Oh I get it." The redhead walked to the other side of the table "You like kids but not with me. You don't want any future with me!" she said as she whipped the towel to the table. "No wonder why we're not moving forward with this relationship!" she shouted at her.

"No! that is not true." Beca countered "I want to be with you for the rest of my days." She sigh "I just…why fix something that isn't broken." The brunette tried to explain to her.

"Do you even want to get married to me?" Chloe asked curiously. They have talked about marriage before and her girlfriend always says yes to being married to her. But now she's not sure if what Beca told her is the truth.

"Yes" Beca said as her voice gets high.

"Oh my God you totally don't" Chloe covered her forehead with her hand.

"That is not true! I do wanna marry you." The brunette informed her as she walked closer to the redhead but Chloe moved away from her "Practically we already are like a married couple. Minus the wedding and paper works" The brunette said with a low voice.

"To be clear we, _you_ actually don't have a future plan for us." Chloe stated as she pointed at the brunette. She squeezed the towel she was holding and when she couldn't take it anymore she threw it at her girlfriend. "You'll sleep at the guestroom."

Beca nodded at her request to sleep separately "At least I'm not getting kicked out." She told herself.

Unfortunately the redhead heard her and shouted from her bedroom "You might be!"

Chloe cried while she lay in bed, she doesn't understand why Beca don't wanna get married and have kids with her. She doesn't know if she'd done something wrong, they were happy but as soon as she talked about what she wanted for them the brunette would just deflect and try to change the subject. She cried herself to sleep thinking what did she do wrong that the person she loves doesn't want any kind of future that would include a family with her.

While on the other room Beca stared at the ceiling thinking about their conversation about marriage and definitely about having a baby. It's true she does love and adore kids but she doesn't want to have her own. She's scared, oh she is scared and she doesn't want to break the only person that was able to understand and stand by her. But how can she agree with what Chloe wanted when this is what she fears the most. Yes what she fears is creating a family. There is something about it that makes her shiver on what could happen that they could end like her parents. She closed her eyes tightly and breathes deeply trying not knowing what to do next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been 5 days since Chloe made her girlfriend sleep on their guestroom the brunette was sitting at a restaurant waiting for her friend. Stacie finally arrived with her son Al and as soon as the boy saw his aunt Beca he came running towards her. Beca stood up from her chair and picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing Buddy?" she asked as she put him down. "You hungry?" Beca asked the tall brunette as she sat down at their table.

"I think sandwich would be fine." She said as she looked at the menu. "How 'bout you baby, what do you like?" Stacie asked her son as Al and Beca sat down.

"Ice cream!" he told his Mommy enthusiastically and both the brunette women laughed.

Stacie cleared her throat and looked sincerely at her friend "Hey baby why don't you go and play there while we wait for your food." Al quickly jumps down from Beca's lap and headed to the playing area. The tall brunette looked back at her friend "So what happened?" she asked wanting to know what is happening between her friends.

"What do you mean?" Beca acted innocently at her friend trying not to have this conversation.

"Don't look surprised of course she talks to Aubrey and she's my wife and confides with me." Stacie explained to her. "Now I'll ask again, what happened?" this time she asked sternly at her.

Beca sighed and pressed her back to her chair "We talked about marriage and…" she sighed dramatically "little ones… having babies."

"And you didn't agree with it." The tall brunette added for her "Why didn't you? What's bad about it?" she curiously asked the DJ "If you're scared that's normal you know. I was, I was so scared that I didn't know if I could actually do it." She told her as she looked at her son playing happily. "It's worth it, think about it. You have no idea what you'll be missing." The tall brunette gave her something to think about.

After they ate at the restaurant they went straight to their appointment, Beca was accompanying the mother and son since Aubrey has a trial that she has to attend to. "Conrad-Posen?" the nurse asked at the waiting area as she walked out the door. Stacie looked at her then to Beca, the DJ just nodded at her and stood up to accompany her friend. "Dr. Williams is ready for you." The nurse told them.

"Stacie congratulation" Dr. Williams told her patient as they entered the door then leaned down and looked at the boy. "Hey Al you doing great?" she asked him and Al just nodded at her while he held his mother's hand. She stood up and looked at Beca and held her hand for a shake "I'm Dr. Williams I believe we haven't met yet."

"Beca, nice to meet you doctor." The brunette shook her hand.

Williams sat back down to her chair as she gestured for them to do the same "So How are you feeling?" she asked the brunette and they talked for a few minutes before the doctor readied Stacie for her full check up. Beca and Al waited for her at the waiting area while they finish up. When the 3 went outside the hospital both brunettes holding Al's hands Beca didn't notice the paparazzi lurking outside and snap a picture of them looking like a family.

After Stacie's doctor appointment Beca went back to her studio and started working with her new clients. "Hey Katie can you give me those papers about that L.A. meeting." Beca told her employee. After Katie left the door opened again and a shaven head guy poked his head.

"You have a visitor." Her secretary said as Chloe went in behind him. "Would you like anything Ms. Beale?" the redhead looked at him and shook her head.

"Thank you Jon." Beca told him and gestured for him to leave. She stood up from her chair "Hi" she said nervously not knowing what to do, not knowing where she stands on her girlfriend. She knew that she's still angry at her so she's surprised that she's here. Now she's nervous even scared on what the reason why the redhead is in front of her.

Chloe can see that her girlfriend is walking on eggshells around her and she understands why. Even though they have different opinions and different wants she still and she can feel that she will always love her. She's willing to compromise with Beca so that both of them would get what they want, she gonna try and work this out. Plus she misses sleeping beside her "Did you have lunch already?" she asked.

It took Beca a minute to realize that the redhead was talking to her "Huh…lunch" the brunette shook her head "No I haven't, you?" Chloe smiled a little but quickly put it away. She won't admit it but sometimes she likes it when Beca seems to be dumbfounded or fidget at her with fear.

"Let's eat lunch together then, I'm hungry." The redhead told her girlfriend but before they even left the room a blonde woman came in without knocking.

"Oh sorry." She said "Here are the papers you wanted." Katie gave them to her boss then looks at Chloe from head to toe "going for lunch?" she asked Beca and the brunette just made a sound of a 'Yes' and arranged the papers on her desk without looking up.

Chloe have met Katie a couple of times and right now she does not like how this woman acts around her. She dismisses Chloe is in the room and it's obvious that she's parading herself to Beca. Chloe and Beca had talked before about Katie and Chloe told Beca about this. She told her girlfriend that Katie seems to have a little crush on Beca and the brunette agreed, they didn't talk about it anymore. Today though it seems that that little crush grew bigger and she seems to be acting on some of it. The redhead cleared her throat to stop Katie from displaying her cleavage to her girlfriend even if Beca isn't even looking "Beca" she said with a warning tone. Beca immediately looked up from her desk knowing what that tone mean. Then she saw that Katie seems to close to her. "Lunch." Was all the redhead told her and Beca nodded vigorously at her. Not only is Chloe talking to her that doesn't involve anything about their apartment or something important and they're also having lunch for the first time since their talk that resulted to their fight.

The couple is eating their lunch silently and Beca knew that her girlfriend is angry at her even if how many 'sorry' she would tell her. This fight won't be fixed with a simple 'I'm sorry' this is something more, this is about determination and responsibility, a lifetime of it. "I'm still mad at you." The redhead told her breaking the silence between them.

"I know, I don't blame you." The brunette agreed with her. "Dessert?" she asked wanting to prolong their conversation because she knows once they get out of this restaurant there is a big possibility that they won't be talking again.

Chloe also knew this that's why she agreed "Yes, something that has chocolate." She told her. After they made their order for dessert the redhead cleared her throat for the conversation they are about to have "You have always been there to me and I the same. We have support each other and stand by the other." She started and Beca looked at her intently.

Before she says another word she was cut off by Beca "I know we don't have the same desire or want about this relationship but believe me when I say it is you that I want to spend the rest of my life with." The brunette told her.

"I believe that and that is what I want too." She breathes deeply as their dessert arrived just in time. "So I thought about something" she said as Beca looked at her waiting for her to continue "I am still not giving up on starting a family with you. Call me stupid but I do and I want it with you because I am deeply and madly in love with you." She informed her girlfriend.

"And yet I am still far away from changing my mind." She told the redhead. "And I do love you more than anything and anyone." She informed her girlfriend.

"That's why I'm right here in front of you now telling you now" Chloe looked at her closely "I'm willing to wait when you're ready."

Beca wasn't expecting that, the truth is she thought Chloe was about to break up with her. "What if I never changed my mind? Would you still love me then?"

"I have a feeling that I will always love you no matter what, even if we desire different things." Chloe makes clear to her on what she thought. It lasted a few minutes of silence before the redhead took a deep breath and said "You should get back to work."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You told her that?" Aubrey asked her bestfriend as they sat down on the stool on Aubrey's kitchen island. On that same day after Chloe's conversation with Beca before she went home she stopped by her bestfriend's place first. She really needed to talk to someone and hear their opinion. Now she's facing her bestfriend telling her what happened earlier while sipping a drink after a long day. "She's an ass." Aubrey added.

Chloe just shook her head to the blonde and chucked. After a while her face grew serious again "What if she just doesn't want to be with me anymore?" she looked hurt at her bestfriend of the thought that Beca would desire someone else. "Maybe she's tired of being with me already that why she doesn't..." Aubrey cut her off immediately.

"Okay I'm not her biggest fan and you know that but I also know that she love you and only you." Aubrey told the redhead then tilted her head and added "also she's fiercely loyal to you which is good. Because I would beat her up years ago if she wasn't." Chloe smiled shyly at her.

"She's Beautiful, smart, rich and famous Aubrey. Women and men are flocking before her." Chloe informed her "especially that girl from her work." She mumbled.

"Katie?" Aubrey asked her "what did she do now? Giving your dear DJ, love letters and flowers?" she mocked her bestfriend, she have met Katie a couple of times and she knows about the little crush she have on her friend.

"She was there earlier and blatantly displaying her front to **_my_** girlfriend" Chloe pointed at herself "while I was in the room."

Aubrey gasped dramatically "That bitch!" Chloe agreed with her "Well I can tell you that you shouldn't worry about that lady love of yours."

"I'm not worried about Beca" she looked at her bestfriend "It's that woman I'm worried about." She looked down with worry in her eyes and Aubrey didn't have to tell her that she agrees with her. The redhead looked around "Are they asleep already?" she asked Aubrey looking for Stacie and Al.

"Yeah" Aubrey smiled lovingly at the mere mention of her family. "They had a full day, Stacie took him to the park then to a museum." She chuckled lightly.

"Good day, that's good." Chloe told her.

While on the other place in New York Beca sat on her mother's kitchen accepting the drink she prepared for her "Thank you." She told her.

Bette didn't waste no time and went straight to the point "What happened between the 2 of you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked her mother innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me young lady. I'm asking why you are refusing to build a family with my daughter." Bette told the young brunette in front of her. She adores and loves Chloe and treats her like her own daughter as well.

"How did you even know that" Beca was surprised that her mother know about her fight with her girlfriend "Are you spying on me?"

"No" the older woman plainly told her "but I happen to spend lunch twice a week with Chloe." She explained.

"Of course you are." She stood up from her chair and started to leave "I've had enough conversation about this topic for today."

Bette stopped her daughter from leaving and said "Don't be stupid. If you're scared that's fine it's normal. Everyone is scared when they are faced with this situation." She informed her. Beca looked at her with sadness from her eyes "What's the reason you don't want to have a baby with a woman who love and care for you?"

"You won't understand." She told her as she sat back down in front of her mother.

"Then tell me for me to understand." She looked deeply at her daughter then tilted her head to the side "Are you scared of being a parent? That's normal you know, every parent is scared of not being enough for their child. And what about this marriage thing I heard?" she leaned closer to her "Beca if you're scared that you and Chloe will end up like me and your father, please don't let that be the one to hold you down for your happiness because I know you want to be with Chloe as much as she wants you."

Beca sighed heavily before she answered her mother's questions "I'm not scared of being a bad parent or not good enough for my son or daughter. To tell you the truth I actually think I can do it and I do love kids and all but I don't think having kids is for me." she rested her head on her hand as it perched from the table "the marriage thing on the other hand, yes maybe it has something to do about you and dad." She answered honestly "I'm scared that we'll turn out like you and dad and the way I see it Chloe and I are happy at not being married so why get married." She reasoned with her.

Bette looked at her daughter with disappointment in her face "You're an idiot." Was all she said. "Throwing something away that could make you happy." She stood up and went to the sink then looked back at her daughter "Think about it really hard because not me or your father will tell you how it will end for both you and Chloe based on what you saw." She crossed her arms in front of her "You are not us Beca, what you have with Chloe is something much more. Don't throw it all away because you're too scared to have it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3– Want**

It's been three days after Beca and Chloe's lunch date and now Beca needs to go to L.A. for a month. She doesn't really want to go, not while she and Chloe are fighting. But maybe this is what they needed for the moment. They were both having breakfast when Beca looked at her girlfriend "I have to go to L.A. in 2 days." She informed her.

Chloe didn't look up but asked "For how long?"

"A month, tops." Then she quickly added "I'll be back as soon as I can." Chloe just shrugged her shoulders at her. The brunette sighed "Do you want something when I get back?" she asked.

Chloe stopped eating then said "an engagement ring" then she looked at Beca "Oh wait, you don't want to get married. Marriage isn't for you" she mocked her. "Really Beca? Isn't for you or you just don't want it with me?"

The brunette put down her fork and looked at her girlfriend "What makes you say that? Okay, we are practically married" Beca pointed between them "We just didn't have the wedding and the papers to prove it but there are a whole lot of other things that will define us as being married to each other." Chloe just looked at her waiting for her to continue "we sleep on the same bed, we share the same roof, we make love to each other, and we're loyal and faithful to each other. Now tell me if that isn't marriage."

Chloe looked at the ceiling and sighed "You don't want to start a family with me." she said desolately. Beca sighed and closed her eyes because it was true.

It's been 2 weeks since Beca arrived in L.A. then she received a phone call. She looked at her phone and sighed heavily this conversation might take a while. "Yes Aubrey?" she answered her phone.

_"What is wrong with you?" the blonde growled at her. "For serious! I know you love her Beca and I get it that you're scared, you both are."_

"Thank you Aubrey for your concern but…" Beca was cut off immediately.

_"Both of you are my bestfriends and believe me it kills me even Stacie too to see both of you fighting and not talking to each other." The blonde said sadly. "Think about what you're doing Beca. You could be happy, both of you. Now what wouldn't you do to have that." She gave the brunette something to think about before she hangs up "I gotta go." Beca wasn't able to say her good-bye before the blonde hangs up._

Beca has 10 days left before she goes back to New York, she and Chloe even though they are fighting they still have some kind of communication. Chloe would message her not to forget to eat while Beca would message for her to don't forget to rest. They aren't calling each other or skyping because they just end up fighting so text messages are all they got.

There was a knock on her door and when she opened it "Surprise!" Bette shouted at her then she hugged her daughter. "Come on let's go out I'm sure you're starving because I am."

Beca chuckled at her mother "You look chirpy today, why?" she asked curiously.

"Because I'm happy to see you." Her mother honestly told her. "What else could it be?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Beca looked at her mother trying to find out what she's up to. "Maybe you're here to talk about that argument I have with Chloe." She told her. "I'm sure she already told you about that."

"She doesn't go to me and tell me about every argument you have with her." Bette informed her daughter defending Chloe "I just happen to notice that she's….." her mother looked at her with a serious voice "she's sad and devastated Beca. She probably had this whole wedding thing arranged since she was 5 years old. Dreaming her dream wedding then to find out that the love of her life doesn't want the same thing…" She informed her trying to get through to her daughter. "Tell me the real reason why you don't want it. I won't leave until you do." She said sternly to her daughter.

Beca sat at the stool on her kitchen island and gave her mother a drink then she sighed heavily "I'm afraid that once we got married that she'll feel suffocated and started looking for something, someone else. I fear that I won't be enough for her. I fear that I won't be able to give what she wants." She rambles on "I'm not saying that marriage isn't important, it is I understand that. But you know what they say that once you got tied you have limitation and such. I don't want to limit Chloe's wants."

Bette looked at her "That's a stupid excuse." She told her daughter blatantly "once you bind with someone you will be limited. And Chloe wants that with you. You're not gonna end up like us." She sensed that her daughter is afraid that they would have the same faith as her marriage with Beca's father.

"What makes you sure we won't?" she asked her "What makes you think I won't screw it up once I marry her?"

"What makes you think you will." Bette told her "you seem to be screwing it up now, you're not even married. And your screwing it all up for the wrong reason." Beca sniffed and looked down at her drink. "How about having a baby, what's your problem with that? You told me you don't have a problem being a parent then what is."

Beca looked at her and took a sip on her drink. "I'm not scared of having a child what I'm scared about is the inevitable that, that child will grow and when he or she grows she won't be with me anymore. She's gonna be that hormonal teenager then will turn to a jerk adult and that scares me that my child will be away from me. I want to have kids, I do but I want them to stay babies then grow until they're 7 years old and never grow again."

Bette looked at her tired of her daughter's stubbornness. "You're selfish. That child will grow no matter what and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Talk to Chloe about this she needs to hear why."

Beca looked at her mother with fear evident in her face. "She wants to have them and I want her too but I can't tell her why because I don't want to scare her."

Bette reasoned with the brunette. "What makes you think she doesn't feel the same. I'm sure she's scared as you are about the inevitable but that doesn't seem to stop her." Beca looked at her thinking on what her mother just said. Bette looked a little relieved that her talk with her daughter seems to be shedding some light. Bette showed Beca a picture that she saw on the internet "Look at it. You look happy and it's not even yours." The young brunette smiled as she saw her picture with Al and Stacie going out the hospital.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Jaime" Beca greeted her business colleague as he hangs up his phone "You look like you had good news. What's it about?" she asked.

"My son" he chucked "Off to college, I can't believe I'm getting old. You know how they say that it only seems like yesterday when he was a kid. It does feel like that, I don't know where the rest of the years go but at this moment I only remember him sitting on my lap and asking me for a bed time story." He smiled at the memory.

"Aren't you scared?" she looked at him "While they're growing up that they'll leave and never come back again."

"I'm scared everyday my friend." He told her honestly "there wasn't a day that I fear that."

"Then what made you do it?" Beca asked him.

"Because I know it was worth it." Jaime looked at her curiously "Why, are you thinking about starting the domestic life?" Beca just smiled at her "Ahh and let me guess, you're scared of it?"

"Yes, very scared." The brunette told him honestly.

"You know what the amazing thing about them is?" He asked her.

"They're cute while they were young?" Beca joked to him.

He chuckled at her "Besides that, they are absolutely amazing. I mean don't get me wrong it won't always be rainbows with them there will come a time that they would disappoint and hurt you." He smiled then looked at the brunette "besides that they can make you the proudest person there is. You have this feeling that can't be explain when that child of yours have done something that you don't expect, then you ask yourself what did I do right? Makes you feel good knowing you did something, created someone incredibly amazing no matter what others say." He looked deeply at her "having a family is such a blessing to have, you also have to work hard on it, the responsibility and determination to make them a good person. Especially if there is that someone that is willing to share all those heartache with you because you better be prepared, no matter what you do they will grow, they will hurt you the deepest. But besides that they will also love you purest." That was the last thing he said before he was called by his secretary.

He was right if she's going to do this she will feel heartache but also love. They will grow and change, they won't be babies forever and she can't do anything about it. What she can do is love them and teach them. She needs to let them go at some point and now she's sure that Chloe is as much as scared as her about this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe was cleaning their loft when Beca arrived. The brunette put down her stuff at the floor and Chloe creased her forehead "I just cleaned that."

"We need to talk." Beca walked in front of her and took her hand. "About our future, about what we want." She said as she sat Chloe down the couch.

"You made it pretty clear that you don't want what I want." The redhead told her.

Beca sat at the coffee table so that she's facing Chloe "I want to be with you, I told you that a thousand times before and I will still say it a thousand times more." she looked deeply at her and sighed heavily "I didn't want to marry you because I was scared that once we get married you would feel restrained and I don't want that for you." She honestly told her then added "then I got scared that we'd end up like my parents and that is really painful and I don't want you to feel that and our kids to witness that." The brunette looked down hiding the tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm scared about that too you know." Chloe said then cleared her throat "but I was willing to take that gamble with you because I do see myself with you in a long time. How long will it be? I have no idea" she curled her finger below the brunette's chin and lift her face up, she gasped as she saw Beca's tears. It's a rear occasion when Beca cries and Chloe is glad that she finally decided to talk to her about what's really scaring her. "So why don't we find out together?"

Beca smiled at her _this is it just tell her all your fears_ she told herself "I want to have babies with you it just scared me because…" she stopped and swallowed the lump on her throat "Because there will come a time that they will leave us and I don't want you to experience that. I don't want you to feel that kind of heartache." Beca moved beside her girlfriend and hugged her tightly "I'm so sorry for hurting you, I was just trying to keep you away from that kind of hurt and instead I just made it worst." She said while she cried at Chloe's shoulders.

Chloe was surprised by all the honestly the brunette is telling her. It's very rare that Beca would tell her everything on her mind. Even if they have been together for years there are still some things that she doesn't tell her. And she's so happy that she's doing it now "I know you only mean well for me and I'm scared to about that. I know that they will leave and grow and have their own lives with or without us but I still want to do it." She pulled Beca and cupped her cheek while she wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry and I want to tell you that I'm ready." She cleared her throat to tell her more solidly "I'm ready to do the whole thing with you because I learned that by the end of the day I don't really own then. By the end of the day they belong to someone else, like you to me." she gave Chloe a kiss on the lips and rest her forehead at hers "And If I wanted to start a family it would only be with you, always with you." Chloe smiled at her happily and thankful that they have finally agreed on it.

It's been 3 weeks since Chloe and Beca reconciled and they are having lunch with the Conrad-Posen family before they head out and have their Thanksgiving with their families. The Conrad-Posen will celebrate with Gran while Chloe and Beca would be with the Beale family and this time Beca's Mom will be with them. It's the first time that Bette and Beca would spend Thanksgiving together and with the whole Beale family.

"What are you guys doing?" Aubrey asked her bestfriends whose busy looking at their computer.

"We are looking for potential donors." Chloe informed her "I'm so happy we're doing this." She said enthusiastically while Aubrey looked at Beca waiting for her reaction but all she saw was genuine happiness on the brunette.

"I'm glad you're both happy about it. You 2 aren't getting married first?" Aubrey asked them.

"One at a time" Beca growled then looked at the redhead "we're just looking on our options about baby making."

Aubrey chuckled at her then she felt a pinch on her side by Stacie and a warning look "We can suggest a few donors we know." Stacie told the couple "I'm guessing Chloe will be carrying the baby." They both nodded at her as she smiled to them while Stacie rubbed her stomach with her increasing baby bump. "I'm so excited for both of you." She clapped her hands then asked "When are you planning to do it? Can you imagine our babies will be bestfriends just like you and Aubrey." She told the redhead.

"Soon" Chloe said as she sipped her drink "We're planning real soon since I'm not getting any younger and having a baby on a late age can be risky." She told them.

"That is true, well we can introduce you to our doctor. Beca you've met Dr. Williams" Stacie said and Beca just nodded at her. "she's our doctor since Al and this second one, so she's really good."

"Yeah, we'll check her out, soon." Chloe smiled at her friend excitedly "We're finally doing this." She beamed at her girlfriend and Beca unconsciously smiled at her on how happy she is.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanksgiving dinner and the whole Beale family are gathered round including Bette and Beca. Bette had only experienced this kind of Thanksgiving dinner couple of times and she's still young when that happened. She's happy that her daughter had experienced this kind and had been welcomed to this wonderful family. She leaned closer to her daughter and whispered "remind me to give them something as a thank you gift."

Beca smiled at her Mom "we can invite them to spend New Year's with us?" she whispered at her and her Mom seemed to like the idea and nodded at her then they both continued eating.

Chloe noticed them both whispering to each while they're having dinner other and she got curious, she wants to make sure that Bette is having a good time. She knows that this kind of celebration isn't what she usually do, so after dinner while they walk to the living room she leaned to her girlfriend "What are you 2 talking about? Is your Mom not having a good time?" she asked nervously.

"No, no, no. she's actually having a lot of fun" the brunette told her and leaned in to kiss her cheek "She's thinking about what to give your family as a thank you for doing this."

"She doesn't have to do that. Her, spending time with us is enough." Chloe told her.

Beca snorted at her "Good luck telling her that. You know Mommy will give them something no matter what you say." Then Beca stop and realized what she said.

"Mommy!?" Chloe was shocked with how Beca called her Mom like she was a little girl. "Really?"

Beca shook her head "I didn't say that. Shut up!" she whispered at the redhead.

Chloe laughed "Mommy's girl." She teased her. Beca puffed out the air at her and waved her hand.

Bette sat beside Chloe's Mom, they have been having a good time since she arrived. "Thank you for inviting me Cecilia."

"You are always invited her. We love your daughter, I'm so happy that they are together. I think they're good for each other." Cecilia told her.

"Oh you have no idea. Chloe's been real good to Beca and they have been amazing together." Bette told her and she was fidgeting, she wanted to tell her about Beca and Chloe's decision on finally settling down and starting a family.

"Hey Mom we're gonna go upstairs. We're really tired. See you tomorrow." Chloe told her Mom and gave her a kiss while Beca did the same to Cecilia and her Mom.

"Alright good night you two." She told them before they went to their bedroom.

Chloe lay in bed waiting for Beca to join her. When she felt the dip in bed she looked at her girlfriend and she looked tired, probably from baking dessert all day with her Mom. She sat down and crawled closer to her and started massaging the brunette's shoulder. "Mmm that feels good." Chloe smiled knowing where her girlfriend's weakness is. After that she hugged her from the back and kissed Beca's cheek. "Aww what was that for?"

"For being you." Chloe said as they both lay beside each other. "I love you" she whispered in the brunette's ear. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Oh no" Beca started to get nervous "the last time you said that we had a fight for 2 months" she whined "we just got back together."

Chloe pinched her side "I wanted to ask if you only agreed with me about all this so that I'll be happy?"

Beca turned to her side facing Chloe and looking at her directly "No, I agreed to you because I want to. Because I know what I want and what I want is right here with you." She told her honestly and Chloe smiled lovingly at her then Beca wrinkled her forehead "That sounded like a song" she stated and the redhead pushed her making her almost fall out of the bed. "Woah! Easy there tiger." She teased then turned serious once more and looked at Chloe "It's true I want to do all this not just to make you happy but also for me."

"You're so sweet" the redhead said as she gave her a kiss and moved on top of Beca "and cute" the brunette was about to protest but Chloe put her hand on her girlfriend's lips to stop her "even if you said you're not" she brushed their noses and whispered "and I love you." Was the last thing she said before she gave her another kiss, it was longer and passionate.

Beca snaked her arms around the redhead's waist and nipped at her neck "I love you too" she whispered at her ear. Chloe smiled when ever she heard her say those words, she moved lower and kissed Beca's throat while she pressed herself between her. Beca started breathing heavy and she can't help but be turned on "Mmm Chloe we can't." she growled at her trying to squirm beneath her girlfriend.

"We'll be quiet it's not like we haven't done this before here." Chloe whispered to her while she's moved her hand pulling the brunette's shirt up massaged her girlfriend's hip with her thumb.

Beca really wanted to do it with her girlfriend but she doesn't want to do it while all of their parents are around. "I don't care if we're quiet our parents are just next door." She reasoned to her girlfriend while slapping her arm. "Stop it."

"What!?" Chloe whispered then sat up wiggling her behind at Beca's center while laughing.

"Sshh, stop doing that." She chastised the redhead while she chuckled. "Stop, think about this" she pointed at her then sighed shakily. "When we had kids, which we definitely are having, do you want them doing what we're about to do while we're on the next room?"

Chloe stopped squirming and thought about it then she moved and lay beside her girlfriend "Don't you say that." She pointed at the brunette "They're kids, they'll always be kids."

"Now you know how I feel." Beca chastised her then chuckled.

Chloe slapped her arm "Ugh! Is this how you feel?" she thought about the scenario and shook her head.

"Oh please Love don't change your mind about having a baby now." She received another slap on the arm and laughed then chocked.

"Karma."

"Shut up" Beca nudged her to the side "I love you" she curled beside her girlfriend and snaked her arm on the redhead's waist. Chloe smiled at how sweet and caring she is, the redhead tangled her legs with the brunette and hugged her back while they sleep.

Beca and Chloe have spent their Christmas apart and with their families. New Year's are only a few days away and Chloe's really excited to finally see her girlfriend after a few weeks. Beca saw Charlie ran out her studio and into the living room, as she ran to him she was surprised to see another creature at her living room. "Surprise!" Chloe shouted at her.

"What happening?" the brunette asked.

"I got you a present." The redhead told her as she gave Beca a golden little pug "I saw her at the pound weeks ago and I finally got her."

"Aww he's so cute." The brunette cooed at the dog.

"It's a she." Chloe informed her "What are you gonna name her?"

Beca gasped "I get to name her too." She cuddled the pug and put it down "Sam, I'll call her Sam for Samantha." She smiled and thought _if I only bought that ring I was looking at the other day, this would be the perfect time, dammit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4–No Time**

The 4 ladies are having their lunches together including Al and Aubrey sat down beside Beca as her bestfriend talk to her wife. "When are you planning on proposing to her?" she asked.

Beca looked at her and whispered "I'm still looking for a ring." She told her friend honestly "I've been looking everywhere, I even have help and I still can't find that ring." She sighed. "But I am not giving up I'm gonna get that ring."

"That's the spirit. By the way if you're not busy next week I need you to baby sit Al for a few days." The blonde told her friend. "Stacie and I had to go for a conference for 4 days if that's alright with you and Chloe."

"It's fine with me. You know that." Beca told her happily "Besides he might be a good distraction for Chloe."

"Still looking for a potential donor?" Aubrey asked and Beca nodded "that's good though, I mean you want to be sure and secured. Stacie and I took about 3 to months just looking for one."

Beca looked at her and asked "Did you get the same donor this time?"

Aubrey shook her head "No, we got a blonde male with Green olive eyes and basically the male version of me." she informed the brunette.

"Does he also like the Ace of Bases?" Beca teased her and she received a hard nudged at her arm.

"He's musical, I think he's a music teacher." Aubrey thought about it then nodded "Yeah he is. A college professor."

"Good for you, so do you guys know what the baby's gender is yet?" Beca asked curiously.

Before the blonde can answer Chloe and Stacie arrived "Hey we're gonna spend 4 days with Al."Chloe told her girlfriend happily and Al walks along side Chloe and helping his Mommy.

"Excited Buddy? I am!" Beca lift him up and sat him at her lap. "You ready to accompany me at the studio my big man?"

"Yes! Yes! Al here to help Capt'n B!" Al enthusiastically told them.

"That's right and you know what? You also have a new playmate and her name is Sam." Chloe told him excitedly for him to meet there new pug.

"I heard Sam has been with Beca more than you." Stacie whispered to the redhead.

Chloe sighed and leaned closer to the very pregnant brunette and whispered "They sleep on the same bed." The redhead growled at her then added "and most of the time she sleeps in the middle. I'm glad Charlie isn't getting that jealous."

"Are you regretting buying her that dog?" Stacie asked with a smile "how cute is she anyway?"

"Oh totes cute." Chloe quickly answered her "She's chubby and all around fluffy." She giggled as she thought about the dog. "Oh I almost forgot, did you guys know the gender of the baby yet?" she asked both Aubrey and Stacie.

Both parents beamed at each other and looked at their bestfriends "we did from our last visit from the doctor." Aubrey told them.

Both Aubrey and Stacie hold each other's hand and said in unison "We're having a girl."

"Yay! Congratulations!" Chloe hugged both of them while Beca played with Al doing their victory hand/fist dance. "This is gonna be so exciting!" the redhead beamed at the couple and their son.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aubrey and Stacie were at Chloe and Beca's loft dropping off Al before they head to the hotel they will be staying for days. "Okay Al, remember to be a good boy and don't give Aunt Chloe such a hard time." Aubrey told him "can't say the same to Beca" she mumbled as she stood up from her position and felt a light slap from the back of her wife's hand sending her a warning look.

"We'll call every night baby and make sure you're tucking in bed then either aunt Chloe or Beca will give you a bedtime story." Stacie informed him before they go. Al hugged both his Moms tightly and kissed them then he finally saw Charlie and Sam that took his attention away from his parents. "See you guys in 4 days. Have fun!" Stacie told them before they went out and both Chloe and Beca waved at the married couple.

"Hey Al what you say, you help me make cookies?" Beca asked him playfully and the little guy nodded at her gleefully. "Okay come on little man."

"Beca" Chloe reprimanded the brunette "Don't give him too many cookies we both have work tomorrow." She said before she went to the guestroom and fix Al's stuff.

"Don't worry Buddy I'm gonna take care of you. By the way we have an important appointment tomorrow so bring you're A game alright." Beca nudged him at the side as they prepare their ingredients.

The next morning Chloe is preparing Al's clothes placing them on the bed while Beca helps Al take a bath. "What are you 2 up to today?" the redhead asked them as they went inside the room. "Do you want this Al?" she asked Al pointing at his clothes for the day.

"Yes, awesome!" he told his aunt while he jumped to the bed. "Lee! Sam!" he called the dogs and both of them run to him.

"Alright come on Buddy we gotta go, we have that…"Beca quickly stopped before she said out loud what she and Al will do for the day. "Amazing day coming ahead of us." She lied nervously.

"Beca…" Chloe warned her "What's happening? Don't lie to me." she stared daggers at her girlfriend.

Beca gave up and pulled the redhead to the side "I was thinking of going to a shelter or something." She whispered at her girlfriend "give him his own pet, you know."

Chloe was touched "Aww that's cute Sweetie." She pinched her girlfriend's nose and blatantly told her "But you can't give him that."

"What!?" Beca asked in surprise "What do you mean I can't?" she was nervous now.

"Because Aubrey and Stacie are getting him one." The redhead hushed as she told the brunette. "it's a secret, I think they already pick one and they're going to pick him up when they get back from the conference." She informed him.

"Oh that's great but it's that alright? Having a new baby and a pet at the same time?" Beca asked her as they walked back in the living room and helped Al with his clothes. "Ready Al?"

"You're asking that when you were just about to give.." the redhead tilted her head pointing to Al "the same thing."

"Oh yeah….well uhm…yeah" she mumbled and turned to Al "Okay Buddy you ready, let's go!" she said quickly and lifted the little guy out of the bed. "Bye Love! We'll pick you up later?" the brunette said as she gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Sure drive safe, Sweetie." Chloe said before Beca and Al went out the door. Beca smiled feeling all giddy inside. She's starting to get a hang of this whole domestic thing, she liked it. No! She loved it.

Al played at Beca's office while she has a few meetings for her studio. "Alright Buddy ready for lunch!?" the brunette asked him enthusiastically.

Al jumped up and down excitedly "I want a cheese burger!" After Beca and Al had their lunch the brunette took Al to a shop that she is excited to go to the whole week.

"You need to help me here Buddy, okay?" Beca told him seriously as she leaned down on him while they entered the shop and Al nodded at her. "This is a secret alright, this is just between the 2 of us okay."

"Miss Mitchell welcome back." A tall guy welcomed them both as he ushered them to a table. "We have new designs that arrived, would you like to look at them?"

"Yes, that would be great." Beca nervously told him as they sat down. A few minutes later the first batch of designs came in "That's something…" the brunette just smiled as she looked at the engagements rings then looked back at Al "What do you think Al? Do you think Aunt Chloe would like this?" she asked him.

"So shiny but I think it's too big." Al told her honestly.

"Wow, okay." She put down the ring and looked at another one "Mmmm…"

"Would you like to look at other designs Miss Mitchell?" the guy asked her and she nodded at him. He took the rings and presents the brunette another batch of designs. "See anything you like?" Beca just sighed again and shook her head.

"Why is this so hard?" she whined to Al and the little guy just shrugged his shoulders at her. "it is totally impossible to look for something to give to a perfect woman." The brunette growled as she put down another ring. "I'm gonna call it a day and do it another time. Thank you." She said as she stood from her chair and took Al by the hand and she suddenly stop on the way out as something caught her eye.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey!" both Aubrey and Stacie told them as Chloe opened the door to her place.

"Hey guys, how was the conference?" the redhead asked intriguingly as she lead them to the living room where Al is.

"It was kinda fun.." Aubrey said shyly "But we'd rather be here." She said as she lifts her son up and ticked him. "You ready to go home?" she asked him and he nodded happily at her.

As he was put down he ran to Stacie and gave her a hug as well a kiss to her stomach and whispered something to her tummy. "I'm sure she can't wait to see you too." The tall brunette told him as she kissed his head. "Did you have fun Al?"

"Aunt Beca took me to shiny shops they have many this…" he said as he pointed at Stacie's engagement ring.

Beca quickly went to him and covered his mouth while she pulled down his arm "Yes we went to a museum." She covered tensely hoping they would buy it. Good thing Chloe was still in the kitchen when Al slipped.

"Oh I remember. It's a secret, I forgot." Al told his aunt and winked at her. Beca sighed heavily regretting she took him there.

"What's a secret?" Chloe asked as she went back to the living room with their drinks.

"Nothing!" Beca quickly answered. "Nothing, carry along" she gestured for them to continue their chat while she guide Al to her studio. Once she closed the door she turned to him "Dude, not cool. Remember what we did was a secret. Don't say anything about it especially to Aunt Chloe." She explained to him.

His eyes grew and leaned closer "Is Aunt Chloe's birthday where you give her a secret gift?" he whispered.

"Yes Buddy just like that but something more special." Beca was relieved that he finally understands.

"Oh okay, your secret's safe with me." he nodded at her and saluted letting her know that he won't say anything.

As they got back to the living room Aubrey stood up and announced that they should go home. "Come on Al we gotta go." She told her son.

Al felt sad that he had to leave so soon "Can I just sleep here one more night?" she asked his mother, pleading at her.

"I'm sorry kiddo but we have to go, Mommy needs to rest." Aubrey reasoned with him. "The baby needs to rest to and they both want you there. Remember you read a bedtime story to your baby sister and she misses you."

"Uhhmm…okay. I gotta say good-bye to Sam and Lee." He told his Mom and dashed to say his good-byes to the dogs.

As the Conrad-Posen head home both Chloe and Beca lay in bed and the redhead can't sleep she kept tossing and turning around the bed and Beca can't take it anymore. "Chloe what's wrong?" she asked as she turn the bedside side lamp on, she sat and rest her back at the headboard.

The redhead sighed heavily and sat beside Beca "Remember we had a talk to Dr. Williams about the potential doctors?" she looked nervously at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Beca was worried and started comforting the redhead. "Hey, tell me."

"She called and said that there is a potential donor she found for us and if we want we can take a schedule for next week." She told the brunette nervously not knowing what Beca's reaction would be. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Beca seemed to shut down at the moment. She didn't think it was gonna be this early. "Yeah I'm fine. I think reality just hit me all of a sudden." She informed her as she sank deeper into their bed.

"We don't have to do this now" Chloe assured her "You already agreed to do it with me but it doesn't have to be this early." She holds Beca's hand and comforts her.

"Nah I thinks it's alright." Beca looked deeply at her and smiled "I think we are presented an opportunity and we should take it." She kneeled in front of Chloe and held her hand "If it's not yet time for us then we'll get through it. Hold on." Beca took something from her bedside drawer her back facing Chloe's for a few minutes.

Chloe was begging to be impatient "Beca what are you doing?" she asked her intriguingly. Just then Beca look back at her and resumed her earlier position. Chloe smiled as she saw what the brunette was busily doing.

Beca took the redhead's hand to hers and said "No matter what happens I will be with you and support you and help you." She took the object as she slides it in Chloe's finger. The redhead chuckled and Beca lowered her head shyly "I'm sorry it's not really what it's supposed to be." She apologizes to her shyly "I know this isn't what you were expecting…"

Chloe cut her off immediately and cupped her cheeks as she guides her girlfriend to her lips and gave her a chastised kiss. "I think it's romantic. I think all you do is romantic." She said as she curled herself beside the brunette while looking at her hand "Even if you just gave me a tissue for an engagement ring." She snorted.

Beca looked at her and leaned for another kiss. A longer and more passionate kiss as she laid her down to bed slowly and gently. They spent the night making love with happiness and love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a week Chloe and Beca is sitting opposite Dr. Williams and waiting for their opportunity. "Alright are you guys ready for this?" she asked and looked at them. "Have you guys decided yet?" they both nodded "I assume you've both filled-up the necessary documents."

"Yes we have." Chloe answered as Beca held her hand for support. The doctor leads them to another room and proceeded with the procedure. "I'm nervous" the redhead whispered beside Beca as the doctor went out for a few minutes as the procedure ended.

"Relax, I'm right here" the brunette told her as she caressed Chloe's fiery red hair and gave her a kiss at the forehead. The doctor finally entered the room and looked at both of them.

"You can both go now and I'll see both of you for your next appointment." She said to them and they both happily thank her on their way out.

"See everything goes just fine." Beca told her as she support the redhead out the building and to their car. "Does this mean you're already pregnant?"

Chloe chuckled at her "No, it's gonna take a few weeks before we found out."

"Why does it have to be so long?" Beca whined as she drives along. Chloe leaned across the console and gave her kiss on the cheek.

It's been weeks and Chloe's sitting at the toilet waiting for that lines that would make the difference of their lives. She was startled with the immediate knock on the door "Honey you've been there forever. Is everything okay?" Beca asked her worriedly.

Chloe looked at the clock and realized she's been in there for almost 20 minutes "I'm fine I'll be right out." The redhead looked back at the pregnancy test and sighed sadly as she saw that it was still negative.

The couple was back at the doctor's office waiting for news as they hold hands. Beca looked at the redhead and smiled lovingly at her letting her know that she'll be there whatever news they receive. "Miss Beale" Dr. Williams looked at the redhead then to Beca "Miss Mitchell… I'm sorry" the doctor sighed "but don't worry you can try again. This isn't the end." She told the couple to give them hope.

Beca nodded at the doctor and stood up to shake her hand "Thank you doctor." She sighed and looks at Chloe who still haven't said anything since they received the news. She took the redhead's hand and Chloe looked at her and finally nodded "Do you wanna go?" the redhead nodded at her wanting to leave immediately, be away from there as far as possible.

As Beca started to drive she kept looking at her girlfriend making sure that she's fine. "Do you wanna eat before we go home?" she asked her trying to make conversation. "You haven't said anything in a while."

Chloe sighed and took away her hand from her girlfriend "I just wanna go home." She said blatantly. As they went inside their place Chloe went straight to their bedroom and shut the door. Beca sighed as she prepared a snack for the redhead, she felt uncomfortable not knowing what to do. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly, the redhead stayed on her side with her back faced at Beca.

"I made you a snack." The brunette told her as she placed the tray on their table. She sat on the edge of their bed in front of her girlfriend. "We both know that this is possible but let's not lose hope." She tried to make the redhead feel better as she ran her hand at Chloe's thigh. The brunette swiped the tear on the redhead's cheek and gave her a kiss "I love you" she told her.

"Thank you, I love you too." Chloe sniffed and kissed the brunette's hand. "I'm not that hungry though." She said sadly, she really doesn't feel like doing anything this time.

"Okay, anything you want me to do?" Beca asked her willing to do anything to make her feel better.

"Just hold me" was all the redhead said and Beca lay beside her being the big spoon and kissing her shoulder. "I'm sorry this is my fault." She cried as she held the brunette's hand closer to her.

"Nothing is your fault, it's just not yet our time." She told her girlfriend and hugged her tightly. "We're gonna get through this" Beca kissed the redhead's temple as Chloe turned around and face her.

The redhead buried her face on Beca's chest and started crying "I'm sorry I dragged you to this." The brunette just kept on holding her and circling her hand on Chloe's back "I think I need to make myself healthier, I think that's why it didn't work."

"Maybe it just wasn't the right donor." Beca countered at her. "You have done everything and you're amazing. It's not your fault and you don't need to apologize, I agreed with you we're both in this." She said as she kissed the redhead's forehead and rubs her shoulder. Beca took the remote and turn on the player to play some music to sooth her girlfriend.

_Padded by locks the door knob singed_

_A rusty close to a doorknob hinge_

_Remembering the sounds we used to know_

_But when those sounds sang from our halls_

_The backstop pressed against bleached walls_

_Do you remember the sound of snow?_

_And these flames, boil in reclaim_

_On the way down_

_I can follow you_

_Your heart beats just like I wanted it to_

_And you want it to_

_I can follow you_

_Your heart beats just like I wanted it to_

_And you want it to_

_Behind the road you wait for long_

_So I said follow me down this time_

_I wrote the rules but you've got the time_

_So can you help me_

_I've got to break free from these chains oh from these chains_

_And these flames, boil in reclaim_

_On the way down_

_I can follow you_

_Your heart beats just like I wanted it to_

_And you want it to_

_I can follow you_

_Your heart beats just like I wanted it to_

_And you wanted it to_

_Your eyes they fall before us_

_Your sighs are all around_

_Inside the walls have fallen_

_And now, you're all alone_

_I can follow you_

_Your heart beats just like I wanted it to_

_And you want it to_

_I can follow you_

_Your heart beats just like I wanted it to_

_And you wanted it to_

_Behind the road, we wait for long_

(12 Fingers by Young the Giant)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5–What's Going On?**

It's been weeks since the couple received their bad news from the doctor. Even though Beca's been busy on the launch of her 4th album she always makes sure that Chloe is alright. She goes home early, visits the redhead for lunch as much as she can, cooks her breakfast every morning, gives her flowers, everything she can think of just to make sure that Chloe won't feel that bad and blame herself. Beca was waiting for her girlfriend at the waiting area on the redhead office "Hey you ready for lunch?" she asked as Chloe came back from her meeting. The redhead looked surprised when she saw Beca and the brunette sensed that her girlfriend wasn't expecting her "You forgot didn't you?" she pressed her lips together as she gave her girlfriend a smile.

"I'm sorry I got busy I didn't mean to.." Chloe immediately apologize feeling bad for forgetting their lunch date.

Beca held her hand up in surrender "It's okay you don't have to apologize. It's fine." She told her reassuring her girlfriend that it's alright. "Do you have an appointment?" the redhead nodded at her apologetically "Good luck with it, don't forget to eat lunch." She gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips as she cupped the redhead's cheek.

Chloe rests her head at the brunette's hand and whispered "I love you" she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her closer. They swayed a coupled times before Chloe released the brunette from her tight hug, as they pulled away she gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips and she smiled when she heard Beca moaned "I'll see you tonight"

Beca snaked her arms around the redhead's waist and tightly hugged her again "I love you" she whispered to Chloe's ear and gave her a kiss on the side. "Stay safe." Beca went back to her studio after her lunch and she was welcomed with a bunch of papers and work.

After a long day at work Beca was exhauster as she entered the loft. Chloe was waiting for her at the couch looking sleepy already. "Hi, you didn't have to wait up for me." the brunette told her as she leaned down and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"No, it's fine. Did you eat dinner already?" Chloe asked her as she straightens herself from the couch. "I was thinking since we didn't get to have lunch together, we can have dinner."

Beca smiled "Sure, let's go because I am starving." She lied she already had something to eat. She didn't want Chloe's effort go to waste good thing she just ate a light dinner. "Wow, looks delicious."

"Thank you, I got home early so I figured I make dinner tonight." The redhead smiled at her lovingly. She looked at Beca like she wanna say something but decided that this isn't the time. "Come on before it gets cold." After they ate their dinner Beca stared at the redhead and Chloe could feel her looking at her. "You're staring…"

Beca snapped out of it and cleared her throat "You just look so beautiful." She smiled as she took Chloe's hand.

"And you're cute" the redhead told her even if she knows that Beca doesn't approve being called cute it just makes her cuter the way the brunette acts when she disagrees with her.

"I am not cute. I'm awesome." The brunette sternly told her and Chloe just laughed. Oh Beca loved hearing that laugh, what won't she give just to hear that.

"Oh I got you something" Chloe excitedly stood up and went to their bedroom to get her girlfriend's present.

"What is it?" the brunette curiously asked. "Is it that new headphone I was looking at the other day?" Beca was trying to guess what it was.

"No but something much more. Here your favorite." The redhead gave her wiggling the stuff toy in front of her.

Beca gasped as she saw the purple creature "You got me Peanut" she cooed as she took the toy and inspect it closer.

"I know how much you like watching him on Jeff Dunham so I went out and got you one. Consider it as my apology." She told her girlfriend nervously.

Beca stood up and put the toy aside as she hugged her "I love it! Wow! You're amazing." She praised her as she smirked and look back to her present.

"I was looking for Jose but they we're out.." Beca held up her hand shaking her head.

"Chloe its fine, Peanut is enough. Trust me" she chuckled as she looks at the purple toy. She sighed and looks at the redhead "I love you" then she turned and looked sad.

Chloe panicked thinking if she did something wrong "What's wrong? Sweetie is there something missing?" she asked her.

Beca shook her head "Don't worry nothing's wrong." She assured her and smiled "My new album is about to launch." She said nervously looking at Chloe for her reaction.

"You have to go? Its fine Sweetie it's your job just go ahead." The redhead assured her that's it's alright for her to leave. She knew that since their first try didn't work out Beca has been more protective towards her. "Don't worry too much about me. I'm fine, I promise." Even if she's reassuring her girlfriend Beca really doesn't want to leave her side. "Hey look at me. I'm fine, you've been working on this for a long time go and do your job."

The brunette sighed "Nah I'll stay. I can push the launch" Beca reasoned with her but Chloe won't hear of it.

The redhead shook her head "No, you will not." She pointed at Beca "you're gonna push with the launch and you're going to be great." She cupped the brunette's cheek and gave her a sweet kiss. "Come on let's go to bed."

As they lay in bed Beca turned to the redhead and snaked her arm around Chloe's waist and curled beside her. "Are you sure?" she asked her girlfriend while kissing the redhead's shoulder. Chloe chuckled feeling tickled by her girlfriend's little kisses "Are you gonna miss me when I'm gone?"

"Always" the redhead faced her and put her hand on the brunette's neck and guides her to her lips. Chloe nipped the DJ's lower lip and ran her tongue at it, Beca gasped as she felt the redhead's tongue and Chloe put in her tongue to the brunette's. As Beca pulled herself up she released the redhead's lower lip with a pop and proceeded on kissing her jaw to her neck.

A few days later Beca was at the airport with Chloe on her side waiting for her private plane. The brunette gave her girlfriend a hug and Chloe wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed the side of her head. "Don't push yourself to hard, don't forget to have fun." She said as she gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Beca whispered to her girlfriend not letting her go from the hug. She's savoring the moment and smelling the redhead and tightening her hug. "I can just call it off and do it another time. I'm the boss anyway."

Chloe shook her hand and pulled away from the brunette and looked at her. "No you will not, you will get on a plane, do what you do best and present your work to people that is waiting and believes in you." Chloe reasoned to her convincing the brunette to do her job and stop worrying about her so she can live her life.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Beca looked at her skeptically and a little sadden. The redhead slapped her left arm and Beca chuckled "Okay, okay. No need to resort to violence." She said as she went in for another hug and kissed Chloe's shoulder sweetly as her plane arrive.

"Stay safe, Sweetie." Chloe told her as the brunette walked towards the plane. "Call me when you land." Beca nodded at her way as she steps in the plane. Chloe stayed until the brunette's ride took off, the redhead went to her car opened the radio as she drives back to their place. She is sad that her girlfriend is away from her for a few weeks but she knew that it was for the best.

_Don't you be wastin' all your money_

_On syrup and honey because I'm sweet enough_

_Don't you be usin' every minute on makin' a livin'_

_Because we got our love_

_Listen to me 1, 2, 3_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_Spend your time on me_

_Don't you be out all night long leavin' me all alone_

_Because I, I need your love_

_Don't you be spendin' every day workin' away_

_Because I'm waitin' for you_

_Listen to me 1, 2, 3_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_Spend your time on me_

_Spend it, spend it, spend it_

_Your time on me_

_Please baby, please baby_

(Syrup & Honey by Duffy)

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe was waiting at the airport for her girlfriend to arrive with all smiles. As soon as Beca stepped out she immediately saw Chloe with her fiery red hair. As the brunette walked closer to her she noticed that the redhead seemed to be glowing and happier than the last time. "Hello beautiful" Beca flirts to the redhead.

"I'm glad you're back. Come on I made lunch I can't wait for you to taste it." Chloe clapped at her gleefully. She opened the passenger door for the brunette to her 4 door gray Audi car.

Beca smirked at her girlfriend "You made lunch. Is there an occasion?" she asked curiously at the redhead. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Well let's see…mmm" Chloe tap her finger at her chin. "My girlfriend has been on different talk shows advertising her new album. Her album had good reviews after a week it was launch. What else it could be?" the redhead grins at her.

"Okay, okay. Stop, I can't wait to eat." Beca held her hand up in surrender. "What did you prepare for my welcome home party?" the brunette asked her sweetly as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. Chloe just smiled at her secretly.

When Beca opened their door she was shocked, Chloe really did prepare for her welcome home party. Then her Mom suddenly appear out of nowhere "Mom! What?..."

"What!? I can't surprise my dear daughter who just launched her 4th album and can I say it's doing really well." Bette enthusiastically told her as she went in for a hug. "You were amazing."

Chloe stayed behind them letting them have their mother-daughter moment. She went to the kitchen and prepared their meal. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, the redhead went straight and gestured to her girlfriend that she got it. "Just relax and sit down Sweetie. I know you're tired." She went to the door and opened it for her friends. "There you guys are, come on in." she told the Conrad-Posen family as she took the extra food Aubrey was holding but gestured for her not to. "What?"

"It's fine I can carry it, just go help.." the blonde tilted her head towards her wife who's getting bigger. Al was at Stacie's side helping his Mommy. "Al help Mommy sit on the living room after that you can play with Charlie and Sam." Al nodded at her mother gleefully and helped Stacie to the couch.

"Aunt Chloe momma and mommy gave me a puppy but they didn't let me bring him today." He said sadly at them.

"Well I'm sure you can bring him another time sweetheart." Chloe told him as she pinched his cute little nose. As soon as Stacie sat down Al ran towards the dogs to play with them "Careful Al, how is he doing with the new puppy?" the redhead asked Stacie.

"Oh he loves him. He lets Larry sleep with him on the bed, they go everywhere together." Stacie told the redhead.

Chloe laughed "Sounds like Beca when she got Sam." She turned and looked at the kitchen "I gotta help Bette, just relax right here." Chloe told the tall brunette as she stood up from the couch. She saw Beca helping Aubrey with the food and she immediately stop her "Hey, go sit with Stacie over there and play with Al. I got this, this whole thing is for you so…"

"Alright" Beca raised her hands in surrender "I was only trying to help." She said as she walked towards the couch. She sat next to Stacie "How's life being pregnant?" the brunette heard someone cleared a throat and she looked back and saw Aubrey shaking her head 'No'. "Okaay."

Stacie chuckled knowing Aubrey was warning Beca. "Sorry about that, I've been hormonal and Aubrey is the only one I take it out on. I'm fine though." She informed the DJ.

"Oh I would like to see that. That would have been like a Christmas present for me." Beca smiled at the thought of Aubrey receiving her wife's bad mood. Especially knowing the blonde, like her, is totally whipped by their partners.

"Okay foods ready!" Chloe announced to everyone, Beca helped Stacie out of the couch and into the dining area.

Beca gasped as she saw what her girlfriend had prepared for her "Oh this looks delicious" she said with a wide smile on her face. "Now I'm totally hungry." The brunette said as she rubbed her stomach. Everyone sat down around the table and started preparing their plates. Beca was the first one to take piece of Baked Penne with tomatoes and mozzarella cheese prepared by her girlfriend and Chicken Galantina by her Mom. "Mmmm wow! This is amazing, I miss this."

"Oh wow Chloe this is really good." Stacie told the redhead as she took another bite. "How 'bout you baby?" she asked as she tousle her son's hair.

Al nodded while putting food in his mouth "I like the cheese Aunt Chloe." He smiled with his mouth full and added "This chicken too, they're delicious Nanna." He said to Bette, he calls her Nanna since she's the closest he has for a grandmother that is actually close to them.

Bette on the other hand doesn't mind being called that at all. She really wanted to have grandkids so she'll take it. "Thank you little man." She said happily to him.

After their meal Beca immediately stopped Chloe fixing the dishes "I got it Love" she told her as she gave the redhead a kiss on the head. "Besides Mom's gonna help me anyway." She laughed as she saw her Mom looking for a way out. Chloe gave up knowing the brunette won't take no for an answer so she just went straight to the living room with her friends.

Beca walked to the sink and stood beside her Mom washing dishes "How is she?" she whispered to the older brunette with worry in her voice.

"She's actually fine." Bette smiled at her "seriously darling, she's alright now." Her mom reassured her.

Beca smiled at her "Thank you." She told her "Really Mom thank you for being there." She said as she gave her mom a hug.

"So…" Bette wooed at her daughter and Beca just looked back at her Mom "I heard you got nominated again for Grammys." She nudged her hip at the young brunette's side. Beca just chuckled and shook her head and headed to her girlfriend.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked all of them as she sat next to the redhead. They talked for hours, first it was Beca's Mom who went home then the Conrad-Posen's when Stacie started falling asleep. "You guys drive safe, call us when you get home." She told them as they went in the car.

The couple went inside their apartment and Beca felt happy and sad at the same time. She's happy to be finally alone with Chloe but sad at their reality. The brunette walked behind the Chloe and snaked her arms to the redhead's waist from behind. "I was thinking…maybe we should think about adopting."

Chloe smiled knowing that her girlfriend will do everything just to give her what she wants. "Thank you." She rests her head back to the brunette's neck. She felt Beca's lips on her ear then on her neck "Mmmm…let's go to bed." Beca smiled and caressed the redhead's hips to her navel then she suddenly stops "what's wrong?" Chloe asked in worry.

The brunette kissed her neck and walked themselves to their bedroom "I love you." She said to Chloe's ear.

It's been 2 weeks and both Beca and Chloe are ready to head to L.A. for the Grammys which the brunette is nominated in a couple of categories. "You ready?" she asked the redhead and Chloe nodded happily. It's their 2nd time attending the event and their still excited, they will never get tired of doing this. They finally arrived at their hotel room and Beca immediately flopped on their bed.

"Sweetie I know you're tired but change your clothes before you fall asleep." Chloe told her as she leaned down and kiss her girlfriend's head. Beca groaned not wanting to move from the bed "Come on, stand up." She slaps the brunette's leg making her get up.

The next morning the couple is getting ready for the event, they're preparing their clothes and Beca's entourage finally arrives to prep them for the Grammys. "Wow! You both look amazing!" said Liz, Beca's stylist. "Now go out there and knock the socks out of everyone."

The couple finally arrives at the red carpet, everybody taking both their pictures. Everyone's interviewing Beca from her clothes to her new album and her nominations. As they walked closer Beca heard 2 small voices calling her name and she smiled when she saw them. This is probably her favorite part, being interviewed by Sofia Grace and Rosie, it's the most relaxing thing she has ever felt through the entire walk.

"Oh my God it's Captain B!" Sofia Grace shouted. Beca walked closer to them with Chloe by her side holding hands. "Hi…" both kids waved at them shyly.

Beca crouched to them "How are you guys?" she asked enthusiastically to them.

"We're good. I like your clothes." Rosie told her as she touched the brunette's lapel on her blazer. Beca was wearing a gray suit with black shirt and silver tie accompanied with black pumps.

"Oh thank you." She cooed at them "Is that a cotton candy?" she asked them as she saw the pink food beside them. They both nodded towards her "can I have some?"

"Here you go." Sofia Grace hand one to her. "Hi Chloe, you look really gorgeous." She told the redhead.

"Thank you, you both look gorgeous as well." She cooed at them as she took a pinch of cotton candy from Beca.

"Can I touch your hair?" the little brunette asked her. "It looks really shiny and soft."

"Oh, okay go ahead." Chloe happily let the 2 kids touched her hair. After their interview with the 2 both Chloe and Beca headed inside and wait for the show to start.

So far the show has been really exciting and finally the artist that Beca helped produce is about to perform. They are also nominated for song of the year. "Give it up for Imagine Dragons!" everyone shouted and clapped as they were announced. The lights dimmed and Beca held her girlfriend's hand as they waited.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We'll paint it red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

(Radioactive by Imagine Dragons)

The crowd went wild as the band finished their song. Beca felt really proud, she felt like it's her babies out there. Seeing people's reaction to a song that she produced made her feel good in a long time. After a few more awards are given the moment everyone has been waiting for finally arrived. "The winner for Song of the Year is….." opening the envelop "Radioactive by Imagine Dragons!" there was shouting and clapping and others are standing up for them. They guys gestured for Beca to come with them on stage.

As she stood up she has the widest smile that she can produce. She looked at Chloe and hugged her tightly then she heard Chloe whispered to her "I love you….." she listened to her girlfriend telling her something even with all the noise around her whatever she was saying is the loudest and clearest she had heard. As the redhead pulled away she gestured for Beca to walk up on stage and claim her award.

As Beca joined the band the font man started his speech about being thankful to everyone then they turned to Beca "This won't be possible with that woman right there" he said pointing at the brunette and Beca just smiled shyly at him. "I have never seen anyone so focused and hard working like her and Captain, you deserve every bit if it." He gestured for Beca to come closer to the mic and make her speech.

Beca sighed as she held the trophy "Wow! This is amazing." She chuckled then she looked at the artists with her. "I would like to thank this talented artist that trusted me with this album, I know that's hard." Then she looked at the audience "Thank you to the fans that support not only us but the entire artist here. To my mother who never gave up on me and believed in me no matter what others say." She took a deep breath taking it all in. "To my friends, they have been such an inspiration since the start and for those who don't know my studio's name is inspired after them." She looked once again at the object in her hand.

Beca looked straight ahead to where Chloe was. "And to my lifelong companion, you have always been there whether you're mad at me or not. You have been my muse, my friend and my lover." The brunette was tearing up then she released a shaky breath before she continued "She literally just told me before I went up here, I shit you not, I just learned that we're expecting out first child. So thank you for giving me the best gift. I love you and our baby." Was the last thing she said before she waves good-bye to the audience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Announcements**

The couple went back straight to their hotel after the big event. Since Chloe told her girlfriend about her pregnancy Beca couldn't wait to be alone with the redhead. As they entered their room the brunette quickly hugged her girlfriend with such bliss. "Oh God I love you." she whispered to her ear, she guide the redhead to their bed "Am I hugging you to tight?" she asked worriedly.

Chloe laughed at how adorable her girlfriend is "It's fine, you can hug me as long as you want." She brushed her nose against the brunette "Thank you" she whispered towards her girlfriend. Chloe slowly pushed the brunette down to bed and straddled Beca as she lay. The redhead leaned down and presses her lips to her girlfriend. Beca ran her hand up her girlfriend's thigh and rest her hands at the redhead's hips. Chloe moaned as the brunette ran her tongue at Chloe's lower lips and massaged her hips.

The redhead took Beca's hands and entwined their fingers together, she pulls up the brunette's hand and rests it on top of Beca's head. The brunette leaned up catching Chloe's lips and biting her lower lip. The redhead moaned and started grinding herself to Beca, the brunette gasped as she felt their centers against each other. Beca pulled her right hand away from the redhead's hand and snaked it around Chloe's waist. She showed an amazing strength on turning her girlfriend around and lay her down beneath her. "You're so beautiful." She whispered as she brushed their noses together. They started kissing once more and seconds pass things began heating up both panting and wanting for more contact.

**_RIIIIINGGGG! RIIIINGGGG! RIIIIINGGG!_**

"Mmmm…Sweetie" Chloe gently pushed the brunette away but Beca won't budge. "That could be important." The redhead reasoned with her. Beca groaned and pulled away from her, the brunette rests her forehead at Chloe's collarbone catching her breath. The redhead cupped her face and pulls her up on her eye level "I love you" she said adoringly and gave Beca a peck on the lips.

The brunette pulled away to find her phone, she went to her bedside table and looked at her phone. "It's not mine." She said and looked at the redhead. "Where's your phone?" she asked as she looked around the bed.

"Found it!" Chloe shouted and looked at the screen "It's Aubrey, in the middle of the night?" the redhead said with a creased on her forehead. Beca looked at her with worry on her face, Chloe quickly pressed the answer button and put it in speaker. "Hey, 'Brey everything alright?" the redhead asked worry evident in her voice.

_"Ahh yeah..sort of.." Aubrey said in a shaky voice. She sighed heavily "I'm in the hospital."_

"What!? What happened!?" Chloe was standing up trying to get ready to leave. "Aubrey what's wrong? Where are you? Beca and I will be there." She rambles on.

_"No, no, no, no. Chloe everything is fine." She sighed "Stacie's having the baby, that's why were in the hospital." She informed her bestfriend. "No need for you and Beca to rush."_

"Okay, how about Al? is there anyone with you?" Chloe asked her bestfriend.

_"It's just us" Aubrey sighed heavily "the nanny wasn't available." She told the redhead._

Chloe looked at her girlfriend pleadingly and Beca held her hand up. She took her phone and dialed someone, it rang a few times before it was answered. "Mom! Are you home? Are you busy or something?" she asked quickly. "Okay, Mom. Stacie is having the baby and Aubrey and Al is the only one at the hospi…. Mmhmm" Beca nodded, listening at the phone. "Okay, Mom thank you. Chloe and I will be at the plane tomorrow first thing in the morning." The brunette informed her mother "Alright, bye Mom."

Beca walked towards the redhead and sat next to her at the bed "I called Mom, she'll be at the hospital soon."

Chloe nodded at the information "That's good." The redhead pulled her phone closer "Aubrey, Beca called Bette she'll be there to help out. We'll be there tomorrow first thing in the morning, okay." She reassured her bestfriend.

_Aubrey sighed "Thank you, thank you, thank you." The blonde released in relief. "Okay, both of you rest now. Thank you guys, by the way what happened with the awards?" Aubrey asked them._

Chloe chuckled "Well Beca won, anyway I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Call us when you need anything else, okay." The redhead told her before they hang up.

Beca stood up from the bed and started pulling her clothes off. "Hello sexy" Chloe lower her voice almost like a growl. The redhead started pulling her dress off too.

Beca laughed and started shaking her head "I don't think we'll be doing hooky tonight." She said as she crawled to bed and lay their facing the ceiling. Chloe lay beside her girlfriend and gave her a kiss. "Mmm… You gotta rest Love, we're leaving early tomorrow." She said as she faced the redhead, Beca curled a lose strand of the redhead's hair and Chloe pouted at her "Oh come on, don't look at me like that. A minute earlier you were ready to jump on a plane, you need to rest." She told her girlfriend as she faced her on the side and out her hand on the redhead's stomach "you _both_ need to rest."

Chloe smiled at her as she cupped the brunette's face "How did I get someone so sweet as you?" the brunette smiled and leaned towards her and pressed her lips to the redhead. Beca looked at her with a serious expression "What?" the redhead asked anxiously.

Beca sighed and lay beside her "How did you got…" the brunette pointed at Chloe's stomach.

Chloe smiled "Remember when I got you Peanut?" the brunette looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Yeah uhmm. I got a meeting with Dr. Williams that day. Then a few weeks later I got a test, then it worked." She honestly told her girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Beca asked blatantly. The redhead looks sad and looks anywhere but her girlfriend, Beca curled her finger under the redhead's chin to make eye level with her. "Hey…"

Chloe smiled at her "I just wanted to make sure that it worked before I told you." The redhead faced her to the side and curled at her. Beca buried her right arm on the redhead's neck and pulling her closer. "I know you try not to let me see it but I know you were hurt as much as I am." She buried herself and smelled her girlfriend's "when it didn't work." Beca hugged her tighter and kissed her at the temple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca and Chloe went straight to where Bette was waiting. "Mom, how are they?" the brunette asked her mom immediately.

"They're fine, Stacie had a beautiful baby girl." Bette informed the couple. "Did you guys have enough rest?" she looked at the redhead and Chloe nodded at her. That didn't go unnoticed by her.

She looked at her Mom then at her girlfriend, she gasped "You knew!" she whispered to her Mom as Chloe went towards the room where her bestfriend is staying. Beca pulled her Mom to the side "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bette sighed "I promised her not to tell you." The young brunette looked at the like she was being betrayed. "Don't get mad, I accidentally found out."

"by accidentally, you mean you were spying on my girlfriend." Beca crossed her arms.

Bette shook her head "No, I saw the pregnancy test on the bathroom when I visited her just like what you asked." Her mother informed her.

Beca looked at her in epiphany "when I got home and you told me she was fine. It's because…"

"Yes!" Bette put her hands on her daughter's arms "Now that, _that's_ cleared. When are you planning on the wedding?"

Beca suddenly sat down and buried her fingers at her hair "Damn I forgot about that."

"You are going to marry her, right?" her mom was suddenly worried.

"Yes!" Beca stated "I just haven't found the ring yet." She informed her mom.

After a few seconds Aubrey walked in "Chloe's in the room, you can go check them now while I get coffee." Aubrey looked tired and in need of a lot of sleep.

Bette stood up from her chair "You know I don't mind taking Al with me." she told the blonde and right now Aubrey is really thankful that Beca's Mom is with them.

"Really? That would be fantastic." Aubrey walked closer to her and envelop her into a hug "Thank you, as soon as my Gran arrive we can take it from there."

Bette waved her hand at the blonde "You know I don't mind. Besides I like having him at the house."

Beca snorted "Yeah, you transformed a room to a playroom." She quirks her brows at her mother.

Bette looked at her "Well, now Al won't be the only one using it in the near future." The older brunette wiggled her brows at her daughter before she left and looked for Al and say good-bye to Stacie and Chloe.

Aubrey sat beside the brunette exhausted from lack of sleep. "How does she look like?" Beca asked the blonde.

Aubrey smiled at her "Beautiful just like Stacie, face of an angel."

"That's good. How is it being on the other side this time?" Beca asked curiously, secretly preparing herself from her near future.

"Tired but happy at the same time. Although the laboring part is just pure taxing." Aubrey rubbed her hand on her forehead.

"Does the angel already have a name?" the brunette asked her and Aubrey nodded at her happily.

"Antonia Simone Conrad-Posen, we'll call her Toni." Aubrey informed her and just then her bestfriend arrived.

"Antonia?" Beca smirked at the blonde.

Aubrey chuckled at her "Gran's middle name and Simone is Stacie's grandmother's name."

The doors to the waiting area opened and came in the redhead. "She's looking for you." Chloe told the blonde and Aubrey nodded at her as she went back to her wife and new born.

The redhead sat next to her girlfriend and rests her head at Beca's shoulder "She's so cute, she does look like Stacie and the same as Al, she has the same eye color as Aubrey's."

"That's nice." Beca smiled at her. "Do you wanna go home?" she asked her as she put her arms around her girlfriend.

"What? No, I wanna stay here tonight." Chloe whined and buried her face at her girlfriend's neck and snaked her arms around the brunette's waist. "Pleeeaaasssee…" she cooed at her and kisses and nipped her neck.

"Mmmm…that feels good." She said as she pulled the redhead tighter "but it's not gonna work." The redhead groaned at her. "Chloe you need to rest."

"Fine" the redhead said dejectedly "but please let's stay for a few more hours." She pleaded to her girlfriend.

"Absolutely." Beca smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her temple "Let's go and let me see that new born." They stood up and went to Stacie's room and see the baby. They stayed for hours until night came, Beca persuaded her girlfriend for almost an hour before the redhead agreed to her. "Come on let's go home, I promise we'll be here tomorrow morning." The brunette massaged her shoulder.

"Alright, we'll be here tomorrow." Chloe told her bestfriend and her wife. She went to the new born "She is soo cute" the redhead cooed at her baby niece "Okay we're gonna go now, bye baby. Bye guys call us when you need anything." She told them as she hugged both of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aubrey and Stacie got out the hospital after 3 days and both Chloe and Beca was there to pick them up and drive them home. "Hey, guys we're having a small party at our place. So just wanna let you guys know." Chloe told the couple as she held her girlfriend's hand across the console. "You guys better be there alright." The redhead smiled at them as she looked at the back.

It's been 2 weeks and Chloe and Beca are having a small party with their family and friends. There was a knock on the door and the redhead squealed and clap her hands before she answer the door. "Hi!" Beca's eyes grew wide as she heard Chloe's Mom through the door when the redhead opened it. "So what's the occasion?" Cecilia asked as she and her husband entered the loft. "This place is amazing Chloe." She told her daughter as she looked around. Beca entered the living room with a few drinks on her hand "Hello sweetheart, nice to see you." Cecilia said as she moved closer to the brunette and hugged her.

"I'm so glad that you guys could make it. Where are you lovely couple staying?" Beca nudged the older woman's hips with her own.

Cecilia laughed at her, she can definitely tell that the brunette is happy tonight. "How many drinks have you had?" she asked. "We're staying at a hotel that your lovely mother provided for us."

"Just a few, to take the edge off." Beca honestly told her "My Mom provided huh."

"She said it's a thank you for inviting her to thanksgiving." Robert told the ladies as he poked his head between them.

"Okay everyone's here." Chloe informed them and slap her hands at her thigh "Food's ready, let's eat!" she announced to them. Bette, Jackie and Joe are in attendance along with Cecilia and Robert. Also with them are Aubrey and Stacie with their kids and the other Bellas as well.

After they ate they were all at the living room talking with one another while Amy was looking at Beca's new Grammy trophy. She turned around and looked at Chloe "Alright bitches, what's the party about?" she asked them and looked at her watch "I got a date in another hour."

Chloe took a glass of water and raised it above her head "I would like to make toast" she told to everyone and now all eyes are on her. Beca walked closer to her for support and the redhead smiled as she felt Beca's hand on her back comforting her "I'm pregnant…we're having a baby." They all just looked the couple in front of them.

"Is that all?" Amy asked them "Because we pretty much already know." She told them.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other then back to them Cecilia stood from the couch and said "We watched the Grammys…" she cleared to them.

Beca looked at the ceiling "I forgot about that. Damn."

Jackie laughed "darling you pretty much just told a million people that you guys are having a baby."

"Wait." Aubrey told them "We didn't know." She informed them and looked at her bestfriend "and you guys definitely didn't tell us."

Chloe tilted her head to the side "Well…you guys were pretty busy with your own." Then she quickly held her hand "Which is understandable, everything's fine."

"Any more announcements we should know?" Cynthia Rose asked them.

"That's pretty much it." Beca told their guests. "But look at it this way, you guys got free meal." She nervously laughed to them.

"So we can go now?" Jessica asked them curiously.

Chloe looked at the brunette then back at their guests "Yeah, I guess." She smiled shyly.

"Alright, next time cougars." Amy told them before she went out. Then other guests followed saying their good-byes with the couple.

The only ones left are Aubrey and Stacie. Aubrey was sitting at the couch "Excited?" she asked her bestfriend.

"Super, I can't wait to have this." Chloe rubbed her stomach happily. "Can you believe it, you already got 2 kids and now I'm having one." She sat down next to the blonde nudging her by the arm.

"I know" Aubrey laughed heartily "I couldn't be happier." She told her bestfriend then the tall brunette came out the guestroom "Hey babe, ready to head home?" she asked her wife.

"Yes baby and Toni is being a handful." Stacie said tiredly "Al fell asleep by the way, you have to carry him." The tall brunette told her as she walked closer to them and kissed her wife. Aubrey went to the guestroom and carried Al "Congratulations to the both of you." Stacie told the couple.

"Thank you" the redhead told her and takes a one last peek at the little angel "I'll see you guys soon."

"Yes we will aunt Chloe." Stacie played with Toni to the redhead. "Okay, we're really going now."

"Beca would help you guys to the car." She told them as she guides them to the door. Beca was walking beside them and kissed her girlfriend as they walked out. A few minutes later the door open.

Beca saw Chloe sitting on the couch with a glass of wine on her hand close to her lips. "Woah! What are you doing? Chloe put that down." The brunette walked quickly to her and sat down in front of her at the coffee table as she took the glass away from Chloe.

"Don't worry, I'm not drinking it." Chloe reassured her girlfriend as she cupped her face. The brunette looked at her with arched brows "I was just smelling it. Even though I want to have a drink I'm not going to do it." She reassured her girlfriend. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends…" Beca said as she moved next to the redhead and rest her head at the back of the couch. "What do you need?"

"Can you drink the wine for me…please." Chloe said pleadingly at her girlfriend as she curled at her side.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Miss Beale?" the brunette asked playfully "You know I go for dinner first."

"Ha ha…can you just do it for me. I promise you'll not regret it." The redhead told her as she gripped her hand on Beca's shirt.

"Okay, I'll drink the wine." The brunette said whining as she leaned to the coffee table and took the glass of wine. She took a sip "Satisfied?" Chloe shook her head from side to side and gestured her hand for Beca to take more. "Really?" Beca sighed and took more sip from the glass. "How 'bout that?"

Chloe smiled and gripped the brunette's neck and guides her girlfriend for a searing kiss then she nipped and sucked on Beca's lower lip tasting the wine. She went for another kiss and this time the redhead made sure her tongue touched Beca's. "That's better."

"Did you just made me drink so you can taste the wine?" Beca asked her curiously and the redhead nodded at her smiling "Wow, if this is what I get then you can make me drink whatever you want." Beca said as she took the redhead to their bedroom carrying a bottle of wine with her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe stirred and felt a breeze on her stomach and then she remembered that she and Beca had a long night doing activities before they fell asleep. She can feel the brunette close to her but she doesn't know what she's doing, she realized that she's naked as day and the sheet just rest on her waist. Chloe slowly sneak a peek and saw the brunette lay on her stomach watching the redhead's stomach. The redhead closed her eyes once more and stretches out "Are you staring on my stomach?"

"Sorry" Beca apologized "Didn't mean to be all weird on you." She smiled shyly at her girlfriend.

Chloe looked down on her and touching the brunette's bare back "I think it's cute but seriously why are you staring?" she asked her and cupping Beca's face while she smile lovingly at her.

"Your tummy is growing." Beca said in awe then she touched the redhead's stomach. "Couldn't you be any more amazing?"

Chloe laughed at how adorable the brunette can be "I'm pregnant remember, it's gonna grow and keep on growing."

Beca kissed Chloe's stomach before the brunette came up and rest her elbow beside the redhead's head. She leaned down and gave her a kiss "Good morning" Beca's left hand traveled up from the redhead's stomach and reaching Chloe's under boob suddenly the redhead gasped in pain.

Chloe took a breath "Oww" she touched her breasts and kept them away from her girlfriend.

Beca panicked "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" she asked in worry. "Chloe…"

Chloe groaned "It's not you, it's them." She cupped her breast letting her girlfriend know. "They're sensitive lately and it hurts. Side effects of being pregnant." She smiled at her.

Beca leaned down and kissed the redhead forehead "Anything I can do?" she asked the redhead.

Chloe pulled her girlfriend towards her and resumed their interrupted kiss. As Beca pulled up to get some air the redhead told her "Cook me breakfast…" she told her girlfriend playfully.

"Pancakes?" Beca asked her as she gave the redhead another kiss and Chloe nodded at her "Bacon?" Chloe suddenly stopped her as she put her hand at Beca's chest pushing her away. The brunette looked at her anxiously then Chloe seemed to gag then she ran quickly to the bathroom and closed the door. "No bacon then." She sighed as she walked towards the bathroom to comfort her girlfriend.

After Chloe's morning sickness the brunette proceeded to the kitchen to make her breakfast. A few minutes later Chloe emerged from their room looking tired "Here" Beca told her as she pushed the plate towards her "I made you tea. Mom said it can make you feel less crappy."

Chloe chuckled and looked at her very attentive girlfriend "Thank you" she said as she took a sip then took her first bit at her food and moaned. Beca's eyes grew wide as she heard the redhead moaned out loud "This is delicious." The brunette couldn't help but be smug at her. "Oh please don't be so full of yourself."

"I'm sorry but you just moaned out loud and I didn't even do anything yet." Beca smirked at her girlfriend and received a slap on the arm. After their breakfast the couple got ready for their work for the day. "Call me when you need anything." Beca told the redhead as she walked her to Chloe's car.

After 3 hours at work Beca went to a jewelry shop to pick up the ring she purchased. "Welcome back Miss Mitchell. Follow me" they guy smiled nervously at her and she found it odd that everyone seemed nervous around her.

As she sat down to the chair the manager of the shop went straight to her and the brunette definitely felt something was wrong "Is there something wrong?" she asked them wanting to go straight to the point.

The staff suddenly looks anywhere but the brunette and the manager look down suddenly his shoes seemed to be interesting. Beca couldn't take it anymore and cleared her throat looking at them like she's about to fire them even if they don't even work for her. The manager finally looks her straight in the eye and took a deep breath as he readied himself "The ring you asked for, well something happened."

Beca crossed her arms in front of her "What exactly happen?"

"Miss Mitchell we are so sorry…" the brunette held her hand up indicating for him to stop stalling "There was a misunderstanding that concerns the ring." He honestly told her. Beca buried her fingers at her hair and completely wretched at the news. _This really isn't my day_ she told herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7– Pregnancy**

Chloe and Beca were at the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to come back with results. "Here it is Miss Beale" Dr. Williams gave her a prescription paper with vitamins she will take. "Just come by whenever you need anything." Chloe nodded at her and they finally stood up from their chairs and head out the hospital.

Beca turned her head to the side and looked at her girlfriend "Just wait for me outside, I'll bring the car around." She said and gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

Chloe went out to the double door and didn't notice the paparazzi taking pictures of her while she's walking towards Beca's mustang. "Can we stop by and get cupcakes?" the redhead asked her and Beca nodded happily at her. "Can you buy a latte for me?" she cooed at her.

"But you're not allowed to drink coffee." Beca reasoned with her girlfriend.

"But you are.." Chloe wiggled her eyebrows. "I know you're not a big fan of latte."

Beca held her hand up "Like I said, I'll drink whatever you need." She reassured her girlfriend. As they arrived at the shop to buy some cupcakes and coffee Chloe noticed that Beca has been a little down lately.

"Sweetie is everything okay?" the redhead asked her worriedly. She put her hand on the brunette's arms and ran it up and down. She's starting to worry that Beca was getting tired of her.

Since Beca learned that she won't be getting the ring because of some staff screwed up the ring she specifically ordered. The brunette saw her girlfriend's worried expression "Yeah, yeah don't worry about it I just remembered something about work." She reassured her.

"We don't have to get the latte, just the cupcake." She told the brunette but Beca shook her head.

"It's fine" she reassured the redhead and gave her a peck on the lips. "Come on."

The next day it was the couple's day off and they both decided to stay at home. Chloe has been throwing up and feeling fatigue lately. The redhead sat on the couch and opened the TV, she was skimming through the channels when something caught her eye. She went back to the channel and it read.

**CHLOE BEALE SPOTTED LEAVING THE HOSPITAL**

_The narrator continued "Chloe Beale, one of New York's finest interior designer or also known by many as DJ Captain B's longtime girlfriend was spotted leaving the hospital with a very visible baby bump."the pictures of the fiery redhead walking out the hospital was flashed through the TV. "The successful DJ who just won a Grammytold the world with her speech that she and her girlfriend for 7 years are expecting their first child." They showed a clip from Beca's Grammy speech about the pregnancy. Beca walked to the living room and sat down next to Chloe offering the redhead with snacks while they watched. "We wish all the luck for this lovely hot couple." Was the last thing the narrator said before it went to celebrity news._

Beca cleared her throat and looked at her girlfriend "So what do you wanna watch?" she asked her.

Chloe grinned at her "Little Giants!" she said enthusiastically.

Beca looked at her "The kids football movie?" the redhead nodded at her excitedly. "But we don't have that." She told her honestly.

"Can you get it then" she pleaded towards her and the brunette just sighed as she took her computer. "While we wait can you make me cookies, I really want cookies."

"Okay, I'll make cookies but that's gonna take a while. Why don't I just buy some?" Beca suggested to her.

Chloe quickly stood up from the couch "NO!" the brunette was shocked on what gotten into the redhead. Chloe was shocked as well from her reaction then she fixed herself and looked at her girlfriend "I mean I want the cookies that you made."

Beca held her hand up calming the redhead "Okay, I'll make the cookies. Is there anything else you need?" the brunette sensed that this must be Chloe's stage on cravings based on some advices her Mom and Aubrey told her.

"No, that's all." Chloe told her as she went back to the couch and watch some more shows. After a few hours Beca finished the cookies and the movie was finally ready. She went back to the couch and sat next to the redhead. Chloe took a piece of the cookie that her girlfriend made for her. "Mmm" she ate half of the piece and gave the brunette the other half "I don't want it anymore. I want french fries and turkey sandwich."She told her girlfriend pleadingly.

Beca looked at her and tilted her head to the side "Okay I'll go buy some." She started standing up but Chloe immediately stopped her.

"No!" the redhead pulled her down by the arm "I don't want you to go." She whimpers at her "Can you just make them deliver." She suggested and Beca looked at the ceiling thinking on what to do.

The brunette cleared her throat "Okay I'll call them."Beca knew that it was a long shot since she knew that the restaurant Chloe wanted don't really deliver. "I'll just go to the kitchen and call, okay? I'm not gonna leave." She reassured her and Chloe smiled at her as she let go of Beca's called the only person she knew that can help her at this moment.

An hour later there was a knock on the door and Beca quickly answered it. She was relieved when she saw who it was "Joe I swear you are a Godsend. Thank you for this." She told him as she took the bag from him.

"Why is that place don't deliver?" Joe asked her and Beca just shrugged her shoulders at him and gestured for him to enter. "Hello Miss Chloe, how are you doing?" he asked her.

"Hungry." Was all the redhead told her.

Joe went to the kitchen with Beca and looked at her "I'm sorry about the emergency food delivery."Beca told him and Joe just held his hand letting her know that it's no problem. "She doesn't want me to leave." The brunette told her trusted friend.

"That's alright, she's pregnant. I'm guessing it's her craving stage." Joe told her and Beca just nodded at him. "Well prepare yourself because it's gonna be 3 months of that." He gave her a head's up.

Beca looked at her in shock "3 months?" she took a deep breath "Wow."

"Don't worry you got us when you need anything." Joe reassured her. "I gotta leave though." He told her and Beca nodded at her as she lead him back to the door. "Bye Miss Chloe, enjoy your food." He smiled at the redhead before he left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Beca come on, we don't wanna be late on our first day." Chloe shouted at her girlfriend from the living room. They are going to their first class and Chloe was excited to attend. When Becawalked out the room she looked tired and lack of sleep. "Why do you look so tired?" the redhead asked her.

Beca looked at her in disbelief, the brunette gave up and just smiled at her "Just got a little busy from work." The truth is Beca was tired because of Chloe's midnight cravings. She had to drive for an hour just to buy the redhead an ice cream because she wants it from a specific store and when she got back the Chloe had another request and the brunette has to make another drive. She mumbled to herself "I don't get it why is she full of energy when we're almost awake the whole night."

They arrived at the class just in time and the instructor told them to sit beside each other Indian style. As soon as the relaxing music started Beca couldn't keep her eyes open and her head kept falling. Chloe had to nudge her a couple of times for her to wake up then she heard the instructor told them "Now go to your partner's back and start massaging her, it will be a big help when she starts to labor."Beca placed herself at her girlfriend's back and started massaging her.

Chloe moaned as soon as she felt the brunette's hand on her back and that quickly woke Beca and she looked around feeling awkwardly shy "Love why don't you dial it down a notch, people are staring" she whispered to her.

"Sweetie move to the left." Chloe requested to her and the brunette obliged "Yes! Right there!" she moaned again and Beca slowly buried her face at the redhead's back. "Beca harder please." Even though the brunette was really embarrassed she couldn't help but accommodate Chloe's request because based on what happened for the past 2 months, you don't wanna get on the redhead's unsatisfied side or else she'll be sleeping in the guestroom again.

A few minutes later when Chloe still won't stop Beca just burst laughing. She took a breath and looked apologetically to the instructor and the people around them "I'm sorry." No matter what she does she just couldn't stop laughing.

Chloe realized that her girlfriend is laughing the entire time and she realized that she's been a little too loud the entire class. She just laughed with Beca and the instructor looked at them with arched brows. "I think we should go." Chloe whispered towards her girlfriend and Beca quickly nodded at her. The brunette stood up and helped her girlfriend out the mattress. They quickly as possible go out the class as they can. Once they were outside they burst with laughter once again. "I don't think we're coming back here."

"I don't have enough courage to see their faces. Let's just go and eat out." The brunette suggested to her and Chloe agreed enthusiastically.

After a few days Beca arranged a private class for them so they don't have to worry about embarrassing themselves to others. After a few weeks Chloe and Beca decided to go shop for baby stuff and Chloe's really excited. Beca didn't show it but she was also really excited to buy stuff for the baby. Mostly she just wants to buy stuffed toys and anything she could think off. "What do you think about this?" Chloe showed her pink clothes and the brunette scrunched her nose.

"We don't know the sex of the baby yet." She told her girlfriend. "but it looks really cute." Beca told her honestly. "Why don't we skip the baby clothes and buy something more important." Chloe looked at her questioningly "Like stuff toys." Beca said enthusiastically.

Chloe was shocked that the brunette seemed so happy with the idea "Okay, no baby clothes at the moment. Go and look for toys since you seemed to be itching for it." The redhead touched Beca's arms and turns her to the toys area. "I'll go look for bassinettes."

Beca turned her head and look back at her girlfriend "What? You're gonna do it alone?" she asked her and the redhead nodded "I can do the toys later. Let's go look for bassinettes."

Chloe shook her head "No, you've been giving me everything for months." She hugged the brunette from behind "So why don't you indulge yourself on buying any toy you want." Beca smiled and leans up at her giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Chloe shoved the brunette to the toys area and she walked towards the other baby stuff they needed to buy.

After a while Chloe looked around for her girlfriend worried that she hasn't seen her for a while. As she turned to another aisle she saw the brunette playing with toys around, she stopped and savors the scene in front of her. Beca was looking at different stuffed toys and hugging each one she gets a hold of "You look like you're having fun."

Beca whipped her head around and come face to face with her girlfriend "Sorry, did I take too much time?" she asked the redhead as she put the toys down and walk close to her.

"You found anything you like?" Chloe asked her and as the brunette walked closer to her that's when she saw the cart full of toys "and looks like you did." She chuckled and snaked her arms around the brunette's shoulder. "I got everything that I need, how 'bout you?"

"Yeah, I think I got enough." Beca smiled at her "Okay, let's go home."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

After a few more weeks of Chloe's cravings Beca flopped down to the bed exhausted for looking at the redhead's request for a certain Danish cake from another place miles away. The redhead tap Beca's shoulder a few times until the brunette grunted "Are you up for a conversation?" Chloe asked her girlfriend.

Beca turned around and faced the ceiling "What are we conversing on?" she asked the redhead as she looked at her playfully.

The redhead leaned closer to her and kissed her girlfriend's cheek "Did I already tell you how thankful I am for how you're going out your way just to give me what I needed." She said as she brushed her nose at Beca's shoulder.

"You're welcome but I got a feeling that were about to talk about something else." The brunette stated as she turned to the side and faced Chloe. "What is it?" she asked her as she cupped the redhead's face.

"A room for the baby." Chloe said as she looked at the brunette "I was thinking of converting my office." The redhead informed Beca and looked at her waiting for her reaction. "Say something. Please." She shyly smiled at her girlfriend.

Beca sighed "Why won't we just convert the guestroom?" she asked curiously.

"Well because whenever Al comes here he stays in that room. It's like his own place, I don't want to take that away from him." Chloe explained to her "and besides his our first baby."

The brunette smiled at her "I am so lucky to have such a sweet and amazing woman like you." Beca leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips then she moved down and kissed her girlfriend's tummy then she looked at Chloe questioningly "You already have a plan did you?" she asked her as she prop up herself looking at her girlfriend.

The redhead smiled at her shyly "Yes" she said awkwardly. Beca laughed and brushed her nose against the redhead and peck her lips.

After a few days later Beca is now painting her girlfriend's office preparing it for the nursery room that their new born will be staying. Chloe entered the room with a cloth in hand as the brunette saw her Beca quickly held her hand up "Woah! You're not supposed to be here." She told her as she pushed the redhead out of the room "We're painting that has a lot of chemicals." She explained to her.

Chloe chuckled "Relax I was just going to give you a snack. I thought you might need one." She told the brunette and held the plate in front of Beca. The brunette happily took the snack from her and took a bite. "How is it?"

Beca nodded at her "Delish!" the brunette told her as she pecks her girlfriend's cheek. "Anything I can do for you?" she asked as she put her arm around the redhead.

Chloe sat on the couch and put her feet up resting it at the coffee table. "Nothing really, I just want you to sit next to me." she told her honestly.

"That's sweet" the brunette sat down next to her and massaged Chloe's shoulder "but I still got to finish the room."

"Sweetie, that's why we had the guys to do that" Chloe told her. They had some guys to do the heavy lifting and other stuff for the room. "and you need to rest, I know you've been busy with everything."

"Speaking of being busy, what is that book that you kept reading lately?" Beca asked curiously at her. The redhead just shrugged at her so Beca decided not to pry. She massaged the redhead's scalp "What do you wanna do today?"

"Mmm..that feels really good." Chloe rests her head at the brunette's chest as Beca massaged her shoulder to her scalp. "Let's just stay in today." Beca kissed her head before she settled behind her girlfriend.

The next few days the baby's room is almost finish with the paintings and Chloe is really happy with the results. "It's beautiful Sweetie." The redhead hugged her girlfriend on the side. "I can't wait to bring in the furniture." She squealed enthusiastically.

"I can tell." Beca told her "I can't wait to bring in the toys to." The redhead laughed at her girlfriend.

"I want ice cream." Chloe honestly told her girlfriend. "and your homemade cookies." She pouted at her.

"Alrighty! Ice cream and homemade cookies coming up." Beca told her as she gave her a quick peck on the nose. Beca gathered all the ingredients she needed for the cookies then her phone rang unexpectedly. The brunette looked at the screen and she groaned as she saw that it was work.

Chloe saw the not so happy expression on her girlfriend's face "Work?" she asked the brunette and Beca nodded at her "Go ahead, I'm sure it's important." Beca nodded at her dejectedly, she really doesn't want to leave her but her work barely calls her when it's her day off which means this must be something important.

Beca finally answered her phone "Hey, anything I can do?" she asked "Mmhmm… Okay, what else?... alright." The brunette looked at her girlfriend sadly "They need me to look at something."

"Go ahead, its fine." Chloe told her as she walked close to her girlfriend and ran her hand up and down at Beca's arms. "I'm sure it's very important if they call you."

"No I'll stay here, I'll find someone else besides I still have to make you cookies." Beca smiled at her hoping Chloe would buy it but the redhead shook her head. "Fine I'll go" she said dejectedly and gave the redhead a kiss on the cheek "I'll be back really soon and finish that cookies." Chloe smiled at her as she walked Beca to the door.

Beca was driving on her way to work with a smile on her face. She had never felt this happy before, she has never thought that she'll be in this situation and she doesn't regret any of it. As she pressed the gas pedal on her beautiful ford mustang 1967 fastback she didn't noticed the truck coming fast on her side and all the last thing Beca saw was her steering wheel coming close to her face.

Chloe's phone rang and as she looked at the screen her brows creased on not knowing whose number was on her screen. "Hello" the redhead listened and her face turned white as sheet on realizing who was calling. "Oh no."

Chloe came rushing through the double doors with her very pregnant self. "Excuse me, where's Beca Mitchell?" she asked the nurse at the desk station.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked her and she's getting on the redhead's nerve so Chloe just pointed at her growing tummy "right 2nd door to the left." She told the redhead. Chloe quickly walked down the hall then she heard screaming and she quickly ran faster wishing it's not what or who she thinks.

As she went inside the ward she looked around looking for her girlfriend. "Beca? Sweetie? Where are you?" there was another scream and the redhead walked towards it. Chloe pulled the curtain and just saw blood everywhere, she didn't saw who laid in bed "Please no."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Sharing**

As Chloe was about to pull the blanket down someone shouted her name"Chloe!" the redhead looked at the source of the voice that called her. "What are you doing here?"

The redhead gasped "Bette? Where's Beca? Is she okay?" she rambled on as she walked closer to the older woman.

"Chloe, Chloe calm down. They transferred Beca to a private room." Bette held the redhead closer to her and guides her out of the ward and led her to where her daughter is.

As they got closer to Beca's room she can hear her girlfriend arguing with the doctor. "Come on Doc I'm fine." The brunette whined "Look at me no broken anything just let me goooo…" Chloe finally open the door and saw Beca on the bed looking very pissed. "Chloe" she said in surprise "What are you doing here?"

As the doctor left the room Chloe walked closer to the brunette and looking at her closely making sure that it's really her. "I was so worried. I got a call they said that you were in a car accident and I drove here as fast as I could and then when I got here I thought… I didn't know what" the redhead rambled on and Beca held her hand up and pulled Chloe closer to her.

"Woah Love look at me"Beca pointed at herself "I'm fine it's just a scratch although I can't say the samefor Dimples." She reasoned to her girlfriend.

"Are you really okay?" Chloe asked her curiously and the brunette nodded at her "That's good because now I can do this." The redhead immediately punched Beca on the arms repeatedly.

"Oww easy!" the brunette tried to miss as much as many punches Chloe throw at her. "Chloe calm down. Relax if this is about the cookie I promise I'll finish it as soon as we get home."Becareasoned to her girlfriend.

"You scared me to death!" Chloe shouted at her and the brunette took her hand and tried to calm her girlfriend down. The redhead sat next to her at the bed and rests her head at Beca's chest.

Beca hugged her closer and kissed the redhead's temple "I'm sorry. Come on lay down and relax." The brunette told her as she moved and gave Chloe enough space for her to lie down.

A few minutes later Bette came in "Everyone okay, everyone's calm." The older brunette held her hand up. Beca laughed gesturing for her Mom to walk closer to them while she rubbed Chloe's stomach. "I'm glad that you're okay darling but the doctor said you have to stay for the night." She informed the couple.

"No, I need to go home."Beca whined at her but Bette won't hear any on it. The brunette looked beside her girlfriend pleading to help her reason with her Mom but Chloe shook her head.

"You need to stay here" Chloe demanded towards her girlfriend. "Besides I'm just gonna get angry at you when you get home." The redhead explained to her "I know it's not your fault but these hormones are driving me crazy." She groaned at her "and right now they're telling me to hate you."

"Okay I'll stay here just relax, go home and rest and I promise when I get back tomorrow I'm gonna finish that cookies you want." Beca agreed with her because she knows that when the redhead gets mad at her she can barely sleep and Chloe makes her stay at the guestroom.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay." She said as she gave Beca a last kiss "Just rest and I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up." Beca nodded at her and smiled as she walked out the room.

"Mom.."Beca called her and Bette held her hand up.

"I know I'll stay with her tonight" Bette told her as she walked closer to her daughter and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Thank you" Beca honestly told her "There's another thing I need you to do for me."

"What is it darling?" she asked her curiously.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe was at the waiting area when Aubrey came in "Hey what happened to Beca?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry if I made you worried but Beca's fine I just saw her, she's with her Mom now." Chloe informed her bestfriend as the blonde sat down next to her.

"So what happened?" Aubrey asked her.

Chloe took a deep breath "Well a truck ran the red light and hit Dimples on the back then it ran Beca straight to a tree." The redhead sighed "She has to stay the night here, the doctor said she has a mild concussion." Chloe explained to her bestfriend.

"I'm glad that she's fine but who is Dimples?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Chloe laughed before she answered "it's Beca's mustang."

"Beca's car has a name?" Aubrey asked in shock.

Chloe nodded at her "When Beca'sNonna got the mustang it has a dent on the side so she called it Dimples."The redhead informed to the blonde.

Aubrey laughed "that's adorable."

Bette came in and saw the bestfriend's sitting beside each other "Hey…uhmm Chloe I'll be staying with you for the night and I don't think you can argue with Beca about this."

"Thank you I understand" Chloe told her then she turned to Aubrey "you wanna see her?" the blonde nodded at her and they both walked back to the room "I'll just go see her before we head back home." The redhead told Bette and the older woman smiled encouragingly at her.

Aubrey poked her head inside the room and nodded at Beca "Hey you, you doin' okay?" she asked as she walked closer to the brunette who lay in bed.

"I'm peachy" Beca chuckled at her "Did I worry you too much?"

"Not really, you know." Aubrey joked to her "But seriously I'm glad you're okay." The redhead walked closer to her girlfriend and bestfriend.

"You're gonna go home with my Mom by the way. She did tell you that already, right?"Beca asked her and the redheaded nodded at her."Oh no Nonna is not gonna be happy when she sees Dimples."

"I'm sure it's going to be fine." Chloe told her as she kissed her girlfriend on the lips "You need to rest."

"Oh another thing we need a new car and I think it is about time to buy one."Beca informed her girlfriend.

"I love you" Chloe whispered to her girlfriend as she leaned down on her and kissed her girlfriend one last time before she left.

Beca was back at their loft resting on the bed while the redhead was preparing a snack for her girlfriend "Here I brought you a sandwich." She told the brunette.

"Thank you but you don't have too." Beca told her as she took the food and bit into it. "Mmm…this is delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it" she said as she kissed the brunette on the cheek. "I called the studio by the way and I told them that you need to rest for a week….So we got a week just for ourselves." Chloe informed her happily.

"Mmm" Beca growled at her girlfriend as she put the plate away from them and slowly kissed her girlfriend's neck down to her collarbone. "That does sound amazing." She whispered at her and slowly snaked her arm around the redhead's growing tummy.

Chloe giggled as she felt the tickles the brunette caused by her lips "Any plans on tomorrow?" she asked Beca as she entwined their legs together and faced her on the side.

Beca leaned closer to her girlfriend and nipped Chloe's lower lips and ran her tongue at it "Stay in bed the whole time." The brunette smiled dearly at her as she pulled Chloe closer to her. A few minutes of making out the redhead rests her head at Beca's chest "Hey I arrange a meeting for us in 4 days, Chloe?" then she heard a snore, a loud looked down and saw her girlfriend sleeping deeply, the brunette smiled and just sighed heavily.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

2 days later there was a knock on the door and Beca sprinted to open it "Hey Joe, you are just in time buddy." The brunette told her as she pulled him in the loft. "I believe you have something for me?" she rubbed her hands together.

Joe laughed at the brunette's antics "Yes I have it here and everything is already taken care of." He leaned closer to her "courtesy of your mother and she even included something in it." Joe whispered to her.

Chloe walked in the living room with her ending first trimester baby bump "Hi Joe, what brings you here?" she asked him in curiosity.

"Well, I believe that you guys have an appointment and you need a ride." He told the couple. A few minutes later Beca and Chloe were outside the building along with Joe. "Here she is your new car." He pointed at the charcoal black vehicle parked in front of the building.

"This is our new car?" Chloe asked in amazement. "How? Your Mom gave us a new car?" the redhead looked at her girlfriend.

"Actually I did."Beca told her "I just asked Mom to do it for me." the brunette explained.

"Yes, your Mom's gift is actually inside the car." Joe informed them. The couple walked closer to the car it was a Range Rover. As Chloe opened the door she saw something from the back seat.

"Is that a baby seat?" Chloe asked them and the brunette poked her head inside as well and looked. "I'm gonna call your Mom." Beca chuckled and nodded at her.

Beca looked at her watch "We need to go, call Mom on the way." She told the redhead. "Joe you need a lift?"

"No, you guys go ahead." Joe told them and waved good-bye as they hop in and drove away.

After the couple's trip to the hospital for Chloe's check upthey arrived at their place "I love that car." Chloe squealed as she sat down at their couch. "I can't believe you bought that."

Beca chuckled and sat down beside her "Well, we are having a family so I thought, you know."The brunette shrugged. "By the way there's a meeting that we had to attend and uhh…"Beca said nervously massaging her neck "if you want, Aubrey can be there too, as your legal adviser."

"As my lawyer. Why would I need her there?" She asked Beca worried on what it might be. "What's going on?" she looked at the brunette straight in the eye.

"We have a meeting with my lawyers." Beca told her honestly "so I thought, you might want one with you and who's the best I can think of" she shrugged.

"Okay, I'll tell Aubrey but what's the meeting about." Chloe asked the brunette and turned Beca to face her.

"It's about our financials." She told her girlfriend "Well,_my_ financials actually. I just want to secure our baby's future and yours" the brunette informed her. "I asked Mom to arrange a meeting for us back at the hospital."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_"There's another thing I need you to do for me." _

_"What is it darling?" she asked her curiously._

_"I need a meeting with the lawyers." The brunette told her mother "that concerns about my financial." _

_"You're planning on sharing?" Bette asked curiously "the whole thing? Darling please don't take this the wrong way but have you thought this through."_

_Beca stopped her mother immediately "I have already thought about it for a long time." She paused then looked at her mother "A long time. I guess this little accident is just a wakeup call."_

_"Okay, that's your choice pumpkin."Bette sat down beside her daughter at the bed "I'm just suggesting that…"_

_"That I don't share everything with her?" Beca immediately added "my girlfriend, the woman who's I'm having a baby with." She stated to her with anger growing then, she felt pain in her head. She groaned and touched her head "Urrgh..my head is throbbing."_

_"Darling please calm down" she put a comforting hand on her daughter's arm and slowly lay her back down "What I'm just trying to say is that… okay honestly what I'm trying to say is that leave some for you."_

_"What do you mean?" she asked anxiously._

_"Share what you want but leave some for you." She explained to her daughter "Like maybe your inheritance something that only you would have the control off. You know" she suggested to the young brunette._

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Aubrey was at Chloe and Beca's place sitting on the island "So what is this meeting about and don't you blindside me Mitchell." The blonde warningly pointed at her.

Beca held her hands up in surrender "Easy there tiger lawyer. This meeting is about me" the brunette pointing to herself"sharing my financial things to Chloe." She informed to her friend "Now both of you can decide on what Chloe wants to do."

"Are you asking for Chloe to share hers as well?" Aubrey asked her.

"No, that's her choice."Beca told her honestly "but I sure will share mine to her and our growing baby."

"Ahh securing their future." Aubrey said in clarification "Now I hate you a little less."

Beca chuckled "Nice to know, I'll leave you 2 to that." She said to the blonde before she moved and help with the furniture moving for the nursery room.

The next day the 3 ladies were sitting at the waiting area for their appointment. A few minutes later the double door opened and a woman came out "You can come in now."

The 3 ladies are sitting opposite 2 lawyers while Chloe sits between her girlfriend and bestfriend. One of the lawyers cleared his throat before he started "So we are here today for Miss Mitchell's decision on joining her financials to Miss Chloe Beale. We believe that our client has already told you her intentions?" he asked Chloe and Aubrey and they both nodded. "Here are the papers and all that's needed is Miss Beale's signature."

"I need to see first what is being offered." Aubrey told them and both lawyers looked at each other and nodded at her.

They gave the blonde a folder of papers "Here is what Miss Mitchell will be sharing with one exception." He sighed and continued "We're guessing you would like to have a few minutes"

"Yes we would. Thank you" Aubrey told them and both lawyers nodded at them as they stood up and left the room. "Okay, let's see what you got Mitchell." The blonde took the papers and looked at it one by one as Beca walked around the room while Chloe sat beside her bestfriend. "Holy crap!"

The couple looked immediately at Aubrey "What's wrong Brey?" Chloe asked curiously.

The blonde looked at them with wide eyes then she looked directly at Beca "Is this all legit or are you just playing?" she asked her with a warning in her voice "Because if you are it's not funny."

"It's real" Beca told her honestly "I promise."

"Brey! Relax, what does it say anyway?" Chloe asked her bestfriend.

The blonde took a deep breath and Beca sat opposite them "Okay, Chloe here is what you will get if you sign this." She slowly pulled each paper and looked at the redhead "Beca will share with you everything she owns, including the new car a few charity funds." She pulled another paper "a share holderfor a hotel, an art gallery and a hospital…" Aubrey made a second look at the paper "And Beca's inheritance that she received from her grandfather." Aubrey looked at Beca with shock "Beca I knew you were rich but hot damn I didn't know you were this rich!"she stated.

Chloe looked at the last paper and arched her left brow "Isn't this your place in Sardinia?" she asked as she showed the brunette the paper and Beca just smiled at her shyly. "Wait, when I asked you the last time if you own the place…" Chloe looked at her girlfriend skeptically "What you really meant was you own the whole freaking island." The redhead touched her lips making sure if it's really happening.

Aubrey was still looking at the papers and looks up at Beca "Like the lawyers said there is one thing Beca won't be sharing with you and that is…" the blonde looked at the paper closely "the record studio."Beca nodded at her in assurance.

"I hope you understand.." the brunette was about to explain but Chloe quickly held her hand gesturing for her to stop.

"It's okay besides I won't know what to do with it anyway." Chloe chuckled at her and Beca finally smile with confidenceand relief that her girlfriend was alright with her decision.

Beca's lawyers finally entered the room and after a few talks between the lawyers Chloe finally signed the papers. They all shook hands and Beca walked with her lawyers out of the room. "Alright Chloe" Aubrey sighed as she fixed the papers back to her case. The blonde laughed, it was a bit surreal to her "You walked in here expecting a little umff for your income but instead you're walking out as a freaking billionaire." The blonde stated.

"I know." Chloe chuckled "I can't believe it either."

"You're rascal really is full of surprises." The blonde informed her and Chloe just nodded at her.

The couple was back on their place and Chloe went straight to the bed while Beca talked on the phone about work. After a few minutes she entered the bedroom and Chloe was already prepped for bed. "I hate you." She told the brunette blatantly.

Beca was surprised not knowing what did she did wrong this time "Why? What did I do?" she asked anxiously not wanting to make Chloe hate her more. She slowly crawled to bed next to the redhead but Chloe immediately held up her hand.

"Change your clothes first." She demanded and Beca nodded at her. After she got out the bathroom she crawled to the bed but Chloe was facing against her and Beca was contemplating of touching or not touching Chloe. Then the redhead finally speaks "You didn't told me the truth." she informed the brunette.

Beca looked at the redhead with confusion "What didn't I tell you?" she asked slowly.

"When we were in Sardinia I asked you if you own the beach house, you didn't tell me that you own the whole freaking island."Chloe informed her with anger in her voice "Why won't you just tell me things?" the redhead turned around and face her girlfriend "Why do you keep this things secret from me?" she asked in sadness.

"I'm sorry it's just that sometimes it's hard to explain all of it." The brunette told her "it's not that I don't trust you, I do trust you completely, it's just that I don't really know if these things will make us closer or apart." She explained to the redhead.

Chloe creased her forehead "What do you mean? Where did you get that impression?"

"My parents."Beca answered her softly. The redhead cupped her cheek telling her to continue "One of the reasons why they didn't work is because Mom has more than Dad." She informed her girlfriend. "Dad wasn't expecting Mom to be this heiress to a billion dollar fortune and he felt…"Beca shrugged "I don't know… incompetent"

"Is that what scares you about this?" Chloe asked her as she move closer to the brunette and Beca just nodded at her "What pushed you to do this?"

Beca looked at her straight in the eyes "If something happens to me I want to make sure that you're taken care of." She told the redhead frankly.

Chloe smiled at her but quickly frowned "I really don't wanna hate you right now but hot damn these hormones hate you like Aubrey." She said as she turned around facing away from the brunette.

Beca sighed and looked at the ceiling knowing she can't do anything right now but just wait for Chloe to cool off. She felt the redhead's tense body probably with angry hormones so she decided to leave the room to make her girlfriend less tense. Beca was at the guestroom and lay comfortable in bed, she felt her eyes dripping and she finally succumbs to sleep. Becawas comfortable sleeping when she felt something from behind her, whenever she's away from Chloe it's like automatic that she suddenly becomes a very light sleeper. She felt warm hands snaked around her waist then warm lips on her shoulder. She craned her neck to look back at her girlfriend "I'm guessing you're not mad at me anymore."

"Why did you leave?" Chloe asked with sadness and the brunette knew what that voice means. The hormones is really screwing up with the redhead one minute she's mad at Beca the other she don't wanna leave her side.

"I just figured to give you some space so you could sleep comfortably." The brunette told her as she turned around and faced her girlfriend.

"Sweetie I was mad at you but I didn't tell you to move away from me." Chloe informed her, she rests her head at Beca's chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't sure you want me there." The brunette told her as she pulled Chloe closer to her.

"I can't sleep without you." She whispered to the brunette.

"Me too."Beca told her as she kissed the redhead's forehead.

Chloe took a deep breath "So…how big is this island of yours?" she asked playfully.

Beca laughed awkwardly then the redhead leaned up and looked at her pleading on knowing the answer to her question. Beca gave up with those pouted lips and eyes looking at her "Manhattan big." She answered awkwardly.

The redhead looked at her with wide eyes "That big? Wow! Can you show me around when we go back to Sardinia?" she asked her.

Beca chuckled "Absolutely"she pulled Chloe tighter to her "I love you" then she heard a loud snore, Beca chuckled knowing she won't be able to sleep for a couple of hours.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It's been 2 weeks since the financial joint meeting and Aubrey was at her place when there was a knock on the door. The blonde was confused on who it could be, she went to the door and opened it and she was shocked on who was standing at her door in the middle of the night "What are you doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Almost There**

"Here to seduce you I'm afraid."

"Funny" Aubrey dead panned "For serious, why are you here?" the blonde asked as she gestured for her guest to enter the apartment.

"I don't know how you did it!? I swear how did you put up with Stacie being pregnant because I don't know how I can put up with it." Beca rambled on as she entered the apartment "I'm just tired." She told the blonde, she noticed that there are certain amounts of people missing from the place. "Where's everyone?"

"They went to Stacie's Dad for the weekend." Aubrey informed the brunette.

"You're not with them?"Beca was confused.

"I'll be with them tomorrow after my work." Aubrey informed her "How 'bout you?" she looked at the brunette as she guides Beca to the kitchen and gave her a drink.

"Can I stay here for the night?" Beca pleaded to her friend "I just want to sleep."

Aubrey chuckled "What did my dear bestfriend have been doing to you?"she asked in curiosity.

"I love her but her snoring…" Beca shook her head "I just can't sleep. How did you put up with Stacie?" the brunette asked in curiosity.

Aubrey laughed at her friend "Okay, you can stay for the night. Does Chloe know you're here?" she asked. "The truth is I have no idea how I survived."

"She still thinks that I'm in L.A. but I'll be home by tomorrow." Beca informed her "I wish there's a device that will warm me."she said as she took a sip from her drink.

"Me too, Stacie almost drove me wild. She would just hate me one moment then after a few minutes she's gonna cry because she hates herself for hating me." Aubrey told her "I'm telling you it was crazy town here."

Beca laughed as she heard Aubrey telling stories about her wife. "Does she snore loud too?" she asked curiously.

"Not really but she won't let me leave her side when we sleep." Aubrey informed her then she held up her hand "Don't get me wrong I like it when we cuddle but I could barely move especially when she got.." the blonde gestured for her hands expanding in front of her stomach.

"Any more advice for me?"Beca asked in confidence as she smiled at her friend.

"Let's see…" the blonde tap her chin "After this whole craving stage the 2nd trimester gets better. She becomes less hormonal which I'm guessing you already know."

"Yeah I read some information about it." Beca nodded at her.

"Oh! There will be a stage where she's gonna ask for vacation and just gonna be horny night and day."Aubrey informed her friend "When Stacie and I got to that stage I could barely keep up with her." She laughed as she remembered "You know how Stacie is about sex and you double that, I swear you would be begging to stop."Beca looked at the blonde a little shocked that Aubrey is telling her about her sex life during pregnancy. "but after she gave birth we barely done it, you know, because of the kids."

"I'll keep that in mind."Beca dryly told her.

"You know after all that crazy ride by the end it's all worth it when you finally see that little human in your arms." Aubrey smiled as she remembered her kids "but I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you the giving birth makes you don't wanna have kids, it is brutal." Aubrey told her blatantly.

"Nice of you to tell me." the brunette told her.

"Go to sleep Mitchell, you look really tired." Aubrey told her as she stood up from the chair.

The next morning Beca was opening the door to their loft and when she entered Chloe was still sleeping. She decided to make her breakfast in bed as she finished she entered their bedroom. She put the tray at the table and she sat down next to the redhead, she looked at Chloe lovingly then she curled the strand to the redhead's ear. The redhead grunted then she stirred a couple of times before she opened her eyes, Chloe stretched out then grunted "Mmm… Good morning I didn't hear you come in."

"Good morning." Beca whispered to her as she leaned down and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips. "I made you breakfast." She said as she put the tray to the bed while Chloe straighten herself on the head board.

"Mmm…that looks really delicious." The redhead smiled as she looked at the meal in front of her. She suddenly turned to Beca enthusiastically "The nursery is finally finished!" she clapped her hands as she said the news. "Now you can put the toys you bought."

"Really?" the brunette asked with wide eyes. "That's awesome, can I do that today?" she asked and Chloe nodded at her and laughed at how adorable Beca can be. "Okay, eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She said as she crawled next to the redhead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay Miss Beale this is gonna be a little cold." Dr. Williams informed her and the redhead nodded towards her indicating that she's ready. "Alright here we go." She said as she put the stick on Chloe's belly.

The redhead held tightly on Beca's hand while the brunette cupped her girlfriend's hand as they both looked at the monitor. "I'm nervous." Chloe whispered to her girlfriend and Beca leaned down and kissed her on the temple as she smiled lovingly at her. Then they heard the heart beat and Beca still couldn't keep her tears away even if they have already heard it a couple of times.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked the couple and both Beca and Chloe looked at each other questioningly then they smiled and nodded at the doctor. Dr. Williams moved the stick a couple of times until she settled for a cleared view, she smiled at the couple "Well looks like is gonna be all girls on your household Miss Mitchell." She said and the couple looks at her not exactly reacting to what she just said "You're having a girl."

Chloe gasped as she heard the news and tears just come pouring out of her then she looked at the brunette beside her and Beca looks like she's about to faint. _I'm having a girl, a girl that probably is just like Chloe, a mini Chloe, greeaaaat no need to panic._Beca told herself internally as she looks at the monitor and not moving. Chloe was starting to panic as the brunette wasn't making any movement and seems to be getting paler "Beca…" she touched the brunette's cheeks "Breath Sweetie.."

Beca finally came out of her trance and looked at Chloe, she leaned down with a wide smile on her face as she kissed the redhead on the lips "You are so amazing" she whispered to her ear and gave her another kiss then to her temple and everywhere around her face.

"I'll leave you both for a few minutes then and congratulations." The doctor told them as she went to the door and gives the couple some privacy.

Chloe looked at the brunette while cupping her cheeks "I'm so happy that I'm sharing this amazing gift with you." She said as she gave Beca a kiss on the cheek. The brunette helped her arrange Chloe's clothes and the redhead immediately stopped her "Now we can shop for baby clothes!" she squealed happily and the brunette just laughed at Chloe's enthusiasm.

The couple went straight shopping for baby clothes after their doctor's appointment. "Look its adorable" Chloe told the brunette as she showed her the onesie that has bears on it. The redhead saw another one and gasped as she saw the design. "Let's get this one too." She pleaded towards Beca.

"Okay get what you want I'll go buy some cupcakes that you wanted." Beca told her as she gave the redhead a peck on the cheek.

After their excruciating baby clothes shopping that Chloe almost bought the entire shop they sat on their bed as they go through the clothes they just bought. "Sweetie, remember that book that I was reading that you asked about?"

Beca looked at her remembering their conversation about. "Yeah, what's it about?" she asked curiously.

"Its baby names" she told her directly "Do you have any names that you already thought of?" she asked the brunette curiously.

Beca stopped for a minute and looked at the redhead "Yeah I thought about it." She chuckled "Red."

"Are you serious?" Chloe looked at her seriously then both Charlie and Sam jumped to bed and wiggled their tails at their owner. Beca sat down and played with them then the redhead slap her in the arm. "You playing me?"

"Of course I am." The brunette chuckles at her "Why would I name her Red anyway."She lie down the bed and played with Sam as she tickled the dog "You're the only one I'll call that." She said without looking at her girlfriend.

Chloe smiled knowing that her girlfriend had a nickname for her "That's sweet but seriously do you have any names picked out?" she asked her.

Beca turned around and lay on her stomach "Uhmm.. Tyler maybe.." she shrugged. "How 'bout you?" she asked curiously.

"That's nice" Chloe thought about it."I thought about Ava, Avery, Angelique…" the brunette scrunches her face with the names her girlfriend told her and Chloe looked at her in surprise "It's not that bad."

"Let's look for more names then." The brunette told her as she crawled next to the redhead. Chloe put the clothes away and pulled her girlfriend closer to her and she started kissing Beca on the neck.

The brunette laid Chloe down the bed gently and stayed on her side. Beca kissed her neck down to her collarbone and the redhead giggles as she felt the little kisses around her and she pushed the brunette back to the bed and put her legs against the brunette as she slowly ran her hand down her girlfriend and Beca gasped as she felt the redhead's hand around her. They haven't been physically intimate inmonths because of the pregnancy but it looks like the stage that Aubrey told her is about to happen. Beca pulled the redhead closer to her and sucked on Chloe's neck as she moaned.

Hours later Beca was at the kitchen getting some water for both of them when she felt soft hands around her waist, she smiled "Chloe I don't think I can do another round." She honestly told her girlfriend.

Chloe chucked "I know, I just wanna touch you that's all." She said as she took the water from the brunette "and I'm hungry anyway, I think I want some pasta."

"Okay do you want to order or I'm gonna make some?" the brunette asked her honestly.

"Let's order then go back to bed." Chloe told her and the brunette was about to protest when Chloe quickly added "to arrange the clothes for the baby and make a list of things that we still need to buy." The redhead assured her.

It's been a week and the couple had been very busy with their sexual activities. There was a time that Chloe just burst in on the brunette at the shower and they stayed at the tub for almost an hour. Now Beca isn't complaining but she barely gets a rest, she goes to work then when she goes home she tends to whatever Chloe needs but sometimes she just wants to sleep. Call her an old lady or a kill joy, whatever it is, but there is a limit on what her body can take.

Chloe was kissing the brunette at the kitchen and she is getting hot by the minute. She sat at the kitchen table and put Beca between her thighs as the brunette nipped and sucked at her breast. The redhead moaned every time she felt Beca's tongue around her nipple then the brunette ran her tongue up to her neck and kissed her lips. Chloe on the other hand started massaging the brunette's breast with both her hands then ran them up to her shoulder and around her neck as she pulled Beca closer to her for more contact. The brunette slowly pulled Chloe down the table andthe redhead stopped them to the couch and she sat Beca down but the brunette insisted that Chloe should be the one to sit down.

"Chloe let me do it" she told her because Beca doesn't think she can handle it tonight but Chloe looked at her like someone took her candy and the brunette promised that she will give what her girlfriend needed so she just agreed even though she feels like she's about to pass out because she's just so tired already. The redhead kneeled between her and she gave Chloe a pillow to kneel on so she won't hurt herself. Beca leaned down and gave the redhead a passionate kiss and ran her tongue at Chloe's lower lip and sucked on it. The redhead moaned as Beca pulled and made a popping sound when she let go of her lips.

Chloe quickly opened her girlfriend's pants and pulled them down and throw it beside the couch the she started kissing Beca's knees and slowly parted them to give her access to what she wants. She ran her fingers at Beca's thighs and the brunette grunted as she felt Chloe's nails scratch her down, the redhead make small kisses on her way up her girlfriend's center and pulled down her underwear with her teeth. As soon as the barriers are away she quickly lashed her tongue at Beca's fold and rand it up and down, the brunette buried her fingers at Chloe's hair and caressed her scalp as she slowly pushed and pulled her girlfriend's head to her center.

Chloe stopped for a second and took breather then she dart her tongue out and put it inside her girlfriend in which Beca gasped and bucked her hips at the warm wet sensation. "Mmmm…Chloe" the redhead pulled in and out as she circled her thumb at Beca's throbbing clit then when Chloe pulled out her tongue she would lick the nub before she went inside again and wiggled her tongue inside her girlfriend. Beca squirmed at the impending orgasm she's about to have, she's having a hard time breathing as soon as the redhead entered her with 2 fingers and thrusts in and out as her tongue licked and sucked her throbbing nub while her other hand massaged Beca's right breast and played with her nipple. Beca's panting louder and she just whimpered and ready to let go "I'm so close baby." She said between breaths and Chloe thrust faster and after a few seconds she finally let's go and Chloe drove the waves out as she slowed her pace.

Chloe stood up and the brunette barely moves, the redhead pushes her back to lay down to the couch but Beca held up her hands telling her to stop "I don't think I can go for another one." She said as she even out her breath. "Let's just go to bed, please." She pleaded to her girlfriend and Chloe was about to protest when saw just how tired the brunette was.

"Okay lets go to bed." The redhead agreed and took Beca's pants and gave it to her as the brunette was slowly putting the pants Chloe couldn't resist but to help her as she barely moves. "Come on, you look like you really need some sleep."

"Go to bed" the brunette gestured for her to their room "I'll be there in a minute." She smiled at her girlfriend as she laid her back to the couch and closed her eyes. Chloe took a blanket and covered her girlfriend as she leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

After an hour Chloe was sleeping on their bed on her side then she felt someone lie next to her and spoon her, Beca's left arms slips around the redhead and Chloe pulled it and rests it between her redhead scooted back to close the remaining distance between them, Beca was getting turned on just by the redhead's little movements, she was starting to breath heavyand her muscles are getting tense. Chloe pressed her backside to the brunette and Beca immediately pushed forward. The redhead traced circled on Beca's forearm and took her finger to her mouth as she sucked on it and Beca slowly grinds against her girlfriend's backside. The brunette moaned as soon as she felt Chloe's tongue swirl around her finger and when the redhead slowly pulled the finger away Beca squeezed her left breast then played with Chloe's nipple as soon as it perked.

Chloe was starting to breathe heavily and the brunette placed small kisses to her shoulder then up to her neck and the back of her ear. They both grind against each other and Chloe let out a moanas the brunette snaked her hand inside her girlfriend's shirt to have more skin contact. Beca caressed the redhead's breast and gently rubbed the nipples with her thumb, when Chloe's nipples was hardening and the redhead fasten her pace as she grind against Beca. The brunette ran her hand down her girlfriend's body and draw circles at her protruding belly and Chloe can't take it anymore so she grabbed the brunette's hand and guide her to where she wanted to be touched. Beca whispered to her "Let me."

Chloe let go of her girlfriend's hand and Beca immediately glide her middle finger up and down her length. The redhead gasped as Beca's fingers trail her wet center and she lifts her thigh and hooks it at the back of the brunette's leg to give Beca more room to move. Chloe grips her hand at her girlfriend's arms as she moved with the pace Beca made, she turns and slightly open her mouth and the brunette leaned down and gave her a searing kiss. The DJ starts to rub her girlfriend's clit in circles and flick on it. Chloe let out a primal moan and the brunette can feel that she's getting wetter and wetter, she slowly pushed 2 fingers inside the redhead and Chloe gasped as she felt it inside her. They both moved their hips together as the brunette thrust forward and Beca bit on the redhead's shoulder and Chloe knew that her girlfriend also needed her attention so she reached behind and quickly put her hand inside the brunette's pants.

As she reached Beca's center it was already wet like hers and she didn't waste any time and thrust 2 fingers inside her girlfriend. Beca moaned and increased her pace on her girlfriend's center and Chloe matched her pace so that both of them can do it together. The brunette grazed her thumb at Chloe clit and started increasing her pace while they still move together with their hips and Beca couldn't take it anymore and exploded on the redhead's fingers inside her while she felt Chloe clenched around her so she thrust deeper inside and after a few more thrust the redhead head was humming and hiding her face to the pillow then she put her hand on Beca's holding it firmly inside her. The brunette moved her fingers inside as the redhead squirmed with the sensation and finally came in wave after wave and Beca managed to give her a few more pleasurable aftershocks until the redhead's legs closed from too much.

Beca pulled out from her girlfriend's pants and Chloe took her hand and laced it together as she rests them above her belly. "That was amazing." She told the brunette as she panted. Beca can't help but smile smugly at her as she kissed the redhead's shoulder on where she bit her.

"I love you" she said to the redhead's ear as she kissed her around Chloe's ear then to her temple before she lay down and pulled Chloe closer to her and finally succumb to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A little to the left, there perfect." Aubrey told the brunette as she hangs the poster for the baby shower. "Are you excited?" the blonde asked Beca as she put the souvenirs on the table. "I mean she's about to pop any day now."

"I'm nervous, no doubt about that." Beca honestly told her as she helped arrange the food for the party.

"Have you prepared a hospital bag yet?" she asked the brunette and Beca looked at her like she grew a second head. "It's an emergency bag that's packed with Chloe's clothes and the baby's."she explained to her friend "it's very efficient because you can't really know when it's gonna happen." Beca nodded at her, she agreed that is practical.

Family and friends started coming to their loft and everyone is giving the couple a gift for the baby. "Can we open the gifts now?" Amy asked them as she looked at the pile of gifts in front of her.

"They're not for you Amy." Cynthia Rose told the Australian. "Come on let's start I want to see all this little things."

"Here, open it up." Stacie gave the redhead their gift. It was a small box colored blue

Chloe excitedly opened it and looked at it curiously "What is it?" she asked questioningly.

"It's a nipple guard." Aubrey informed her bestfriend and Chloe looked at her curiously "You put it on your nipple when you breastfeed because I swear to you it's gonna hurt big time." The blonde explained to her.

"Oh yes it does. I remember when I had Beca she was one hell of a biter." Bette told no one while Beca looked at her mother in shock gesturing for her to stop.

Chloe shyly smiled "She still is" the redhead mumbled under her breath.

"It's like contact lenses for your nipples." Amy said.

"Okay moving on.." Beca clapped her hands and took another gift from the pile. She looked at the box "It's from Cecilia and Robert." Beca smiled at them.

Chloe opened the gift and smiled at her parents "Ow Mom thank you." The redhead cooed as she pulled the blanket out.

"It's Chloe's when I had her." Cecilia informed them.

Chloe took another box and looked at who's it from and smiles at Bette as she took the present out of the box. "It's for the room" Bette told the couple.

"It's beautiful" Chloe told her then Jackie came in and gave her gift to the couple. The redhead opened the card and looked at it "Wow, thank you Jackie this is very thoughtful."

Beca looked at the gift and smiled "Well now I don't have to worry about college." She smiled and looked at her Nonna "Thanks Nonna."

They spent the remaining hour opening gifts from their family and friends and started exchanging stories about parenthood and the stories about their Chloe and Beca when they were young.

It's been days after the baby shower and Beca were coming home later than usual. Chloe was starting to get worriedon what she was doing. She doesn't want her girlfriend driving late and tired because she's worried that she might get into another accident. Charlie and Sam came running to the door as Beca opened it, the brunette smiled, leaned down and patted their pets. She saw Chloe on the couch still awake and waiting for her, the brunette walked closer to her "I thought you were asleep already. You don't have to wait up, you need to rest." She said as she leaned down and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the head.

Chloe smiled and when the brunette leaned down she smelled something unfamiliar. She pulled Beca closer to her and smelled her shirt "What is that smell?" she asked nervously. "Are you having an affair?"

"What!? That's ridiculous." Beca stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get some water. Chloe stood up too and faced the brunette with her arms crossed not believing whatever Beca was saying. The brunette was shocked the Chloe would think such a thing "Really? Okay Chloe, yes I am having an affair." She spread her arms out and shrugged "I am cheating on my very pregnant and about to pop wife!" Chloe looked at her like she was about to cry then she went to their bedroom and straight to the bathroom and shut the door. Beca looked down on the floor and kicked herself for snapping at Chloe.

She knocked on the door a couple of times asking the redhead if she could come in but there was no answer and Beca was getting worried so she took the extra key for the bathroom and saw Chloe sitting on the floor with her head resting on the tub. Beca sat next to her and sighed heavily "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Are you having an affair?" Chloe asked straight to the point and Beca shook her head from side to side. "Then why are do you always come home late and what is that smell?" the redhead asked her pleadingly "Please just tell me the truth."

Beca sighed and looked at her girlfriend "I've been taking night classes." The redhead looked at her telling her to continue. "and I've been going to these charity and helping out with kids. That explains the smell." She gave her girlfriend a shyly smile as she told her the truth. "I did it because I want to make sure that I can take care of her.." she pointed at Chloe's belly "When you're busy or tired."

Chloe smiled lovingly at her "That's sweet, why didn't you just told me that?" she asked as she looked at her then the brunette just looked down at her hands "I still think you're a badass." Beca looked up and gave her a big smile after a few moments the redhead looked back at the brunette beside her "You called me your wife."

"Do you want me to take it back?" she looked straight at Chloe "Because I don't."

The redhead smiled and completely forgot their earlier argument. "I love you." She told Beca and rests her head at the brunette's shoulder. "Now help me get up my back's aching already." The brunette laughed and helped Chloe up and led her to the bed then she crawled behind her and massaged her to ease the pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Those who are asking about the ring. Calm down, everything will come in time….just wait for it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Chapter 10–Baby First**

The couple was sitting at the couch watching TV and Beca was engrossed to the show and can't take her eyes off it. Charlie and Sam came running to them and rests on the brunette's feet, Beca leaned to the coffee table took her water "Beca.." the brunette knew what that voice meant, it meant she needed something.

"Just give me a sec." she said as she took another sip from the bottle then a couple of water dripped to the floor and the brunette just can't take her eyes off the TV. She slowly leaned down and wiped the water from the floor then she heard Chloe called her again. She finally looked at the redhead "Yeah, what is it?" Chloe pointed at the floor and the brunette was surprised by the amount of water she spilled "Oh crap, I'm sorry I'll clean it up."

"Beca…" Chloe called her again while she was standing up "It's me" the brunette just looked at her waiting for an explanation "My water just broke." Beca didn't seem to understand the news and wasn't moving an inch and Chloe was worried that she might pass out "Sweetie! I'm having the baby now."

That took Beca out of her trance and quickly dropped whatever she was holding and went straight to the bedroom. Chloe can hear the brunette's feet running around then Beca shouted "Where's the thing!? Crap where is that shit!" she ran out of the bedroom "Chloe where is it!? That…that emergency thing."

Chloe got up from the couch and started walking to the door "Its right here." She told the brunette but Beca couldn't hear her. The redhead grunted and took a deep breath "Beca! It's here!" she shouted to make sure the brunette hears quickly ran towards her and saw the bag then she opened the door, carries the bag and walked outside. "Beca.." the brunette quickly went back forgetting Chloe was still at the door.

They finally arrived and the nurses quickly put Chloe on a private room. Beca started calling their family and friends while she tends to Chloe's needs. Massaging her back, making her drink water and whatever she needed. Time finally came and they are now at the delivery room. With every push the doctor told Chloe she would grip on the brunette's hand, Beca wouldn't complain but Chloe clearly has a vice grip on her and whenever she push Beca barely makes a sound that results to the pain she feels.

"A few more push Chloe." Dr. Williams told her.

Chloe looked at her like she's about to choke the doctor "That's what you said minutes ago! AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Honey just take breath okay." Beca told her as she breathes in and out just like they practiced.

"Oh don't you give me that crap Mitchell!" the redhead told her angrily. "AHHH get out already!" she shouted to her belly. "This is all your fault!" she told the brunette.

Beca looks at her shocked on what the redhead was saying "What?"

"Why did I let you talk me into this!" the redhead said as she touched her belly when another contraction came "AAAHHHHH!"

"She's crowning" the doctor told the couple "I need you to do a one long push Chloe. Ready 1..2..push"

Beca looked at what's happening on the doctor's end "What is that? I am never having kids again." She whispered to herself as she went paler and paler. She heard Chloe screamed and she immediately stood by her side and hold her hand.

"And she's her" the doctor announced "she's a beautiful healthy baby girl, Beca would you like to cut the cord?" the brunette nodded and walked towards them. She gasped as she saw her baby, she followed the instruction on cutting the cord then the doctor finally put the baby on her arms.

Beca teared up as she looks down on her baby, she walked closer to the redhead and smiled at her girlfriend "She's beautiful" she whispered as tears ran down her face. Chloe wiped the tears on the brunette's cheek and Beca sniffed as she put the baby on Chloe's arms "She looks just like you." She whispered to Chloe's ear and kissed her temple "You are so amazing and I love you so much." She said as she gave another her girlfriend another kiss.

"I love you too." Chloe pressed her head on the brunette's shoulder "I couldn't do it without you." She said as she looked at her daughter and smiled happily while her tears ran down her face and Beca kissed her as many as she can.

"Do you have a name for her already?" the nurse asked them.

They both looked at each other "What do you want Sweetie?" Chloe asked her girlfriend.

Beca shook her head "No, she drove you wild for months I think you have the privilege to name her whatever you want." She told the redhead.

Chloe nodded at her and she looks down on her daughter lovingly "River" she whispered and looks straight to Beca "River Melody Beale-Mitchell."

Beca sniffed and smiled at her girlfriend then looks at her daughter "River." She chuckled "You are a very badass baby girl you know." She smiled and looked at Chloe "just like your Mom."

It's been weeks and the couple has have sleepless nights, Chloe's been aching everywhere, her nipples hurt from breastfeeding, her hips still hurt from giving birth and she's just been sleeping every time. The couple was sleeping comfortably in their bed when Beca heard a crying baby from the monitor. Chloe grunted and was about stood up when she felt the brunette's hand on her shoulder "I got it."

"Thank you Sweetie" the redhead said as she lay back down and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek.

Beca entered the nursery room and slowly took her daughter to her arms. She cradled her gently and hummed sweetly, after a few more minutes she sat down at the rocking chair that Chloe's Grandmother gave cradled her daughter making her fell asleep but River just won't close her eyes. Her eyes are just wide open "You aren't going to sleep anytime soon are you?" she cooed at her. She smiled at her daughter, she loves spending time with her ladies but having a one-on-one time with their new born is really relaxing for her. "What do you want me to do pumpkin?" she asked her playfully.

River started to squirm on her arms and Beca started cradling her once more "Do you want me to tell you a story?" she asked her as she tickled the little baby and River smiles at her "Now that is a beautiful smile. You know who else has a smile like that?" she played with her daughter's hand as River gripped her finger. "Your Mom, yes she does" River made a noise to her "You smile just the same as her and you know what…that's one of the reasons that I fell in love for her." She told her daughter.

Beca sighed and looked at her daughter lovingly "Have I told you about how I first met your Mommy…" she tickled her and River squirms at her arms "You see it was my first day at Barden then I went to the quad just walking around looking for something." She smiled as she remembered "then as I was walking along, the first thing I saw was your Mommy's red hair while I was feets away from her." She told her "I saw her first before she even approached me. I was trying to ignore her because I was scared of her, shaking in my boots scared because she was the most beautiful person I've seen."She honestly told her "Then her eyes just shines bright from miles away." The redhead chuckles "Okay maybe I was exaggerating a little."

When Beca looked down at River she was already fast asleep on her arms. She smiled and kissed the top of the little redhead's forehead "I think I fell for her back then I just didn't know it yet." She said as she put her daughter down.

The brunette came back to their bedroom and slowly crawled next to her girlfriend. Chloe turned around and faced the brunette and moved closer to her "Did you really mean what you just said?" the redhead asked her as she leaned up and looked at her girlfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked curiously on what she's talking about.

"I heard that story you told pumpkin. Is it true?" Chloe asked her again.

"How?... you're a spy?" the brunette pulled away from Chloe and looked at her skeptically.

"The baby monitor Sweetie." Was all the redhead said.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been months and Beca is working on a new album with another artist and she's getting busy really fast. Chloe on the other hand still stays at home and watches over their daughter then the phone rang "Hello." Chloe answered it. "Beca it's for you." She said as she gave the brunette the phone.

Beca walked in to her studio and talked to her phone. Minutes later the brunette walked back to the living room and took River from Chloe. "Guess what?" she said playfully to both her ladies.

"What is the big news about Mama?" Chloe asked her as she played with their daughter.

"Those are my lawyers" the brunette looked at her "We had an appointment next week and I just have to sign a few papers and it's finally official."

Chloe smiled at the good news that the adoption paper Beca has for River is finally happening. The little redhead will finally be Beca's legally. "We should celebrate" she gasped "I'm gonna make you a pie." She said as she kissed them both on the cheek.

When Chloe was about to walk away River started mumbling until she said "Mmmamma" the couple immediately looked at her.

"Did she just said… what I think she said." Chloe looked at the brunette for confirmation then River repeated again "Oh she did. Aww River."She walked back to them and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "We are definitely celebrating now." Beca laughed as they all walked to the kitchen.

_If you love somebody_

_Better tell them while they're here 'cause_

_They may just run away from you_

_You'll never know what went well_

_Then again it just depends on_

_How long of time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains_

_I've had the deepest rivers_

_You can have it all but not til you prove it_

_Now take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take it with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world._

_I've tried to cut these corners_

_Try to take the easy way out_

_I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then but_

_Then again I couldn't have 'cause_

_I've traveled all this way for something_

_Now take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take it with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world._

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take it with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_

_Get up now, get up, get up now._

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take it with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world._

(On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons)

The adoption finally came through and the couple along with their daughter is heading to the Conrad-Posen Residence for Al's birthday. As soon as they arrived at the apartment Al came running towards them "Aunt Chloe! Aunt Beca! Can river play with us?" he asked hopefully.

Chloe looked at him dearly "I'm sorry sweet cheeks she can't yet. She's too young, give it another few months and she'll probably be running with you by then." The redhead explained to him even though it breaks her heart that Al won't get what he wants. She's really happy the Al has no problem with River and he's even very protective of her just like a big brother.

Beca and Stacie are at the couch playing with their babies Toni and River while Aubrey and Chloe were at the kitchen preparing the food. "So how is motherhood for you?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Chloe smiled "I love it. It's tiring but by the end of the day I just don't want it to stop." She chuckled "I finally get what Beca's hesitation was, you just don't want them to grow up to fast." Chloe rambled on to her bestfriend "Sometimes I don't want River to fall asleep because when she wakes up she's a day older."

"We all got that." Aubrey agreed with the redhead. "She looks just like you, she's a redhead, she has the same blue eyes like yours and I'm hoping she has the same attitude like you too."

The redhead laughed "Actually I'm hoping she takes after Beca." Aubrey looked at her in horror "Oh please Brey don't look at me like that. Beca is really… I don't know how to describe it, she always puts us first even when were still friends." She informed her bestfriend "She's always been there, she's very understanding, she won't let anyone push her, you know that." She nudged her hip to the blonde "I want River to have some of that."

"Okay, I get you." Aubrey smiled as they both looked at the living room where Beca and Stacie are taking care of their babies. "By the way, what's with the name? I mean I pictured you're gonna name her some kind of Madeline…Elizabeth or something."

Chloe chuckled at her bestfriend "It's this show that Beca and I watch." Aubrey immediately raised her hands up.

"Woah you named her after a character?" the blonde was surprised by Chloe's decision.

The redhead nodded "I love this character okay, don't diss on her. She's a full on badass and her love for the Doctor." Chloe sighed "She had a complicated story with the whole time travel thing but I just love her." The redhead smiled at her bestfriend "Then Melody because music is what brings Beca and I together which is also a coincidence because River's given name is Melody." The redhead explained to her.

"Okay, I do agree though I think it is a badass name." Aubrey smiled at her as they head to their partners. "hey, miss me?" she asked Stacie as she gave her a kiss.

"I was just telling Beca about our plan on moving to a bigger place." Stacie informed them.

"You guys are planning on moving? Where?" Chloe asked curiously.

"We don't know yet but yes we are planning on moving to a bigger place to give all of us enough space." Aubrey told her bestfriend.

"When you guys need help, just call us." Beca offered them.

The birthday party went great Al was laughing and playing the entire time with his friends. They enjoyed the food, they played with Larry, Al's puppy Labrador. After a few more hours he passed out on the couch next to his Mommy and sister with all his gifts half open.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe is back on her office after her maternity leave and she just received her first project in months. Beca on the other hand is at her studio with River they are both laying on their stomach on the floor while Beca was playing with her daughter's toys while she's telling her a story. Jon, Beca's secretary, came and poked his head inside the room. "Katie is here." He announced to his boss.

Beca looked up at him and gestured for him to let her come in and he nodded at her. As Katie entered the room "Hey Katie what do you got for me?" she asked her as she went to her table and took a few papers.

"Is this River?" she leaned down and patted the little redhead on her back "She's so cute."

"Of course she is." Beca said as she leaned down and pinched her daughter's nose "you got everything you need?" she asked her as she gave Katie the papers. They both stood up and the blonde noddedat her as she took the papers on Beca's hand and lingering her finger a little to long but the brunette just shrugged it off. Then she looked down at her daughter and was shocked "Oh my… River" she crouched down and patted her daughter's head.

"Wow, she's crawling." Katie cooed at her "I'm so honored that I got to see this with you." The brunette immediately dropped her smile as she remembered Chloe.

Beca immediately stood up and looked at the blonde "Don't forget to talk to Jon on your way out." She said as she leaned back down to her daughter. Katie anxiously nodded at her and awkwardly left the room.

As the blonde left Beca took her phone and dialed the redhead "Hey Mommy we got some news for you."

_"Oh hey guys what is it?" Chloe asked in hushed voice._

"Do you know what the little pumpkin did today?" Beca asked as she put the phone on speaker so River can hear Chloe too.

_"Sweetie, I'm sorry I gotta go my client's here. I'll call you back promise. Bye baby I miss you both." Chloe told them before she hang up._

Beca just looked at her phone then to her daughter crawling towards the couch. "Well I guess it's just us then." She said as she walked to River and picks her up "We'll just tell her tonight as we make her dinner." She said as she gave her daughter many kisses as she can while she tickled her.

As Chloe entered their loft she smiled as the aroma of her girlfriend's cooking welcomed her. She put down her stuff at the couch as Charlie and Sam came running to her "Hello guys" she crouched down and played with "how was your day?" she cooed at them then she saw Beca walking close to her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and gave her s short sweet kiss "I miss you" she smiled at her.

"I miss you too." Beca pulled her closer while she snaked her arms around the redhead's waist. "How was work?"

The redhead sighed as she looked at the ceiling "they loved my proposal!" she announced and hugged Beca tighter. "I'll start next week." She informed her and anxiously added "which leads me to…we need to get a nanny." She gave her girlfriend a small smile. "Let's face it we can't keep taking River to our jobs the whole time. Sweetie it's more practical." Chloe reasoned to the brunette, Beca doesn't really like the idea of their daughter being with a nanny because she doesn't really know them.

"Okay, you're right we are gonna need one eventually." Chloe looked at her happily then she pointed at the redhead "but…we at least bring River with us to work at least once a week or more than that _if_ we're not busy at work." Beca countered at her and Chloe nodded gleefully.

"Speaking of…where is the little pumpkin I miss her so much." Chloe pouted at her and the brunette pointed at their daughter's room. When Chloe reached the room she screamed "BECA!" the brunette came rushing back to her "she's crawling… our baby's crawling" Chloe crawled close to the little redhead and kissed her head.

Beca smiled as the scene unfold in front of her, she crouched down and looked at them "It's her first crawl." She announced "I'll go get the camera." She told her as she went to their room and took her camera. She went back to the nursery room squats down and took a couple of shots of the redheads playing with each other.

River started crawling away from Chloe and to her toys then the redhead gasped "Sweetie look" she pointed as Beca sat next to her girlfriend "she picks up the piano. Aww" she rests her head on the brunette's shoulder "you're gonna teach her how to play." Chloe said playfully, Beca chucked and smiled at her as she kissed the redhead's temple.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe this." Chloe told her bestfriend "Brey is it really this fast?" she asked Aubrey.

"Yeah, I know It's really something."The blonde told her bestfriend. "Where do you want this?" she asked as she showed the redhead the plates and Chloe just pointed at the area she wanted.

Beca walked in with balloons on her hand "Where do you want this?"

"Oh! You're finally here." Chloe walked towards her girlfriend and cupped her cheeks "I love you. Just put it right there Sweetie." The brunette pointed at the chairs. "Can you believe it. Our baby's turning one."

"I know." Beca hugged her as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. The brunette walks toward the chairs and fix the balloons "Can we do something that would make her stop growing."

The redhead laughed "When you find something. Let me know." She told her then their guest started arriving. As they started talking to each other and catching up on their lives Chloe went to the kitchen with River in her arms "Look pumpkin Mama made you a cake."

"Maaaa…" River said and Chloe looked at her sweetly. The little redhead has learned lately how to call Beca and she always finds it amazing when she calls the brunette that.

The brunette walked in the kitchen "Both of you are supposed to be at the living room." She touched the redhead's butt and pushed her towards the living room. "Go, go, go." Chloe held up her hand as she walked out the kitchen.

Minutes later Beca walked to the living room with the birthday cake in hand and everyone singing River a birthday song. As everyone started eating the cake and their guest went back to talking to one another Chloe gave the little redhead to Beca and took her camera. She started taking as many pictures as she can. She wants to get many moments as she can so that one day she will tell her daughter how it went, so that Chloe and Beca will have this memory of their daughter before she became whatever she wants to be someday. But not today.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Weeks later the couple is sitting right next to each other at their bed looking at a couple ofpapers for the potential baby sitter. "What do you think about this one?" the redhead asked as she gave her girlfriend the paper.

"Mmmm…yeah okay." Beca agreed to her then Chloe gave her another paper and the brunette nodded. Chloe gave her another paper "Nope not her."

"What!? Why not?" the redhead asked in surprise "what don't you like about her?"

"She looks too young." Beca reasoned to her. The redhead sighed and took another paper "Probable." Then the brunette took a paper from her own pile "What do you think about this one?"

"He's a guy?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"I just thought that she maybe needs a male model in her life." The brunette reasoned to her. Chloe nodded at her as they both look for more potential sitters.

A couple of days later Beca is making them breakfast and Chloe's making their daughter her first solid food meal. "Come on pumpkin time to eat." She put the spoon near the little redhead's lips as she make faces to make River open her mouth. "Mmm this is delicious" she cooed at her as she tasted the food. "Mmph! This is bad no wonder why she won't eat it."

"I know but that's what her doctor said." The brunette told her "Believe me, if it was me I'd give her peanut butter." She snorted. She snapped her fingers "The agency called, we have an appointment at lunch with one of the sitters…"

"Okay, we'll be there." She smiled at her girlfriend "are we bringing River? Is that a good idea?" she looked at the brunette skeptically.

"No I asked Mom to look after her. They will see River on their second interview." Beca informed her girlfriend.

"Sweetie it sounds like their applying for some executive job." Chloe smiled at her.

"Love they are applying for the executive job of the executive jobs." Beca explained to her girlfriend and the redhead just put her hands up.

"I understand, they are taking care of our daughter I'm just saying maybe go easy on them."She informed her girlfriend as the brunette walked towards her and gave both redheads a kiss on the head.

After their lunch appointment the couple went back to Bette's house to pick their daughter up "How was it?" the older brunette asked them as she gave both a drink. "Have you found what you're looking for?" she asked them.

"We barely agreed on anything." Chloe informed her with a growl. "I like this one sitter but Beca liked the other."

"But we are not done yet with all the sitters so no decisions made yet." Beca countered. "I'm gonna go grab River." She announced as she gave her girlfriend a kiss.

Few weeks after the couple finally made a decision "We're sure about this, right?" Beca asked the redhead.

"Yes, we both agreed remember." Chloe reassured her and the brunette gave a heavy sighed as she nodded. There was a knock on the door and the redhead opened it for their nanny. "Hi, come in."

The young girl smiled at them as she walked in with her raven black hair and smokey eyes "Hi" she awkwardly waved at them.

"All the emergency numbers are on the fridge." The redhead pointed at the kitchen "There's food and everything. Beca and I will go to work and I'll be back in 6pm."Chloe informed her.

"I'll be here at lunch" Beca notified the young girl. "I gotta go though so…" the brunette smiled at their sitter and gave her daughter a kiss and her girlfriend.

Chloe has been on edge the whole day since it was her first time leaving her daughter to someone that's not really related to her or Beca. As she opens the door she saw Mackenzie and River playing with each other. She smiled and savors the moment before she walked closer to them. "Hey guys, having fun?" she cooed at her daughter as she thanked Mac for being there. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" she asked the teen.

"Oh I don't wanna bother." Mac reasoned to her.

"No please, besides I think she's gonna need a playmate while I cook for us." The redhead explained to her "Beca would be here anytime now so…stay, eat with us."

The girl smiled at her and nodded "Okay, thank you for making me stay."

An hour later Beca was home "Hey everybody, you guys have a good time?" she asked her daughter and Mac "She didn't give you such a hard time did she?"

"Nah, she's a doll." Mac told her as she tussle the little redhead's hair.

"Dinner time!" Chloe shouted at them Beca picked her daughter up while she gestured for Mac to follow her. After dinner the brunette walked Mac out of the building "We'll see you back soon." She smiled at the teen as she walked away.

As the brunette came back she sat next to Chloe while she played with her daughter "What do you think?" the redhead asked her anxiously.

"Yeah, I think she's okay." The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Sweetie, you got her investigated for a week before you actually said yes." The redhead told her. "And what did you find out?"

Beca released a breath "Nothing, she's clean, she's a good kid and trustworthy based on the investigation."The brunette rests her head at the couch then Chloe's phone rang. As the redhead walked towards the kitchen and answered her phone while Beca played with her daughter. "Did you like her pumpkin?" she cooed at her as she gave her daughter a few kisses while River laughed. "Oh you do, okay we'll keep her." She pinched the little redhead's nose.

River crawled away from the brunette and towards to the coffee table as she reached for her toy and when Beca looked back she was shocked at what she saw "Chloe!" the redhead held up one finger at her girlfriend telling her to wait "Chloe look at this!" the brunette grunted and pointed at her daughter "Pumpkin don't move wait for Mommy." River looked at her and made a step and two "No..stop, stop don't walk wait for Mommy"Beca held both her hands gesturing for the little redhead to stop then she fall down in a sitting position.

"What was it?" Chloe walked towards them curiously on what the brunette wanted.

"She just walked." Beca informed her as she frozenly looked at River.

"I missed it?" the redhead asked disappointedly.

"Don't worry we'll capture that moment sometime." Beca told her as she gestured for the redhead to sit next to her. She put her arms around Chloe and the redhead rests her head at the brunette's shoulder and closed her eyes. A couple minutes later the redhead felt a nudge on her side "Look…look" as Chloe opened her eyes River is standing up again and started walking towards her toys she immediately take a picture on her camera.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – This Is It**

Beca was helping Chloe down the last step of the plane "Careful Honey, I'll take River." The brunette took their daughter out of the redhead's arms as Chloe settled herself. Beca looked at the driver "Vino, you can take the luggage now." He nodded at her as he walked towards the men on the plane. They arrived at the beach house just in time before dinner.

"Miss Beca, Betty cooked a meal for your dinner so that you won't bother making one for the night." Vino informed her as he pointed at the food on the dining table.

"Tell her I say thank you and I'll bring her tomorrow her favorite flower." The brunette told him as he nodded at her and headed on his way.

Chloe looked at her girlfriend lovingly "Are you going to show us tomorrow around this paradise?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows at her girlfriend. Beca just laughed at her and nodded as she fixed their plates for dinner. The couple and their daughter ate dinner happily as they are finally gone back to Sardinia and they can't wait to show River around especially to the beach.

The next day Chloe was looking for clothes to wear on her trip this day. She looked at Beca and held the dress in front of her "Is this alright to wear?"

Beca smiled at her girlfriend's nervousness as she played with her daughter in her lap. "Will you relax and I think that dress is beautiful."

"More appropriate than the last one?" she asked anxiously.

The brunette grunted "Just pick something that you're comfortable in because we'd probably gonna do some walking." She informed her girlfriend.

"Why didn't you just say that." Chloe told her as she picked another set of clothes. Beca shook her head and carried River out of the room.

As soon as Chloe was done Beca started her red and black Jeep Wrangler and started driving to their destination. "Are you ready to see this beautiful island pumpkin?" the brunette cooed at her daughter and smiled at the redhead beside her. After miles of driving Chloe gasped as they drove closer to their destination.

"What is that?" the redhead asked as she pointed at the castle. "is that included in what you own?" Chloe asked her curiously.

Beca stopped the vehicle in front of the mansion and looked at her girlfriend "What **_we_** own." She smiled as she nodded at her. "Come let's get in. let me introduce you to everyone."

As they entered they were welcomed with a middle aged man "Welcome back Beca." She hugged at the brunette then he looked at both the redhead's "You must be Chloe, it's nice to finally meet you." He said as he shook her hand then patted River on the back "And you must be River." As soon as the little redhead heard her name she immediately looked at him. "I'm Elario by the way." He told the redhead them gestured for someone to come to them "This is Roco he will show you around for the mean time."

"You're not coming with us?" Chloe asked her sadly.

"No, I'm sorry but I'll join you later I promise." Beca assured her "I'll be quick, I just need to talk to Elario about some things." The redhead nodded at her as Beca gave her a quick kiss on the lips and a kiss on her daughter's head. "Let's start." She told him as he gestured to his office.

Roco gestured for the redhead to follow him "Do you have any questions Miss Chloe?" he asked her.

"I love this interior" the redhead looks up with the high ceilings "you renovated it?"

"Yes we did. It was really old and barely livable." He informed her "Then when Miss Beca inherited this from her grandfather she spent years developing the whole thing. We kept as much of the original as we can." He chuckled "she likes to call it her first business venture."

Chloe looked at him in surprise "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

Roco smiled to her "She inherited a portion of the island actually. This part of the island" he explained to her "this castle included then by the age of 16 Miss Beca startedrenovating everything. 2 years after here it is." He gestured around.

"Wow. That's amazing." She did all this. She looked around as they went outside "Hey, Roco what do you guys exactly do here?" she asked him as she look out and put down River so she can play at the garden.

"It's a vineyard if you look at it closely." He pointed across the field.

"You make wines?" she asked shockingly.

"Yes we do, then when things started going good we started cultivating the other parts of the land." He told the redhead as they walked around the garden while River ran around "we added corns, wheat and such. After 2 years she bought the remaining land so that she'll have the whole island." He informed her.

"Wait she didn't inherited the island?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"No Miss she didn't, she bought it years after." Roco told her "Would you like to tour the 2nd floor?" he gestured for them inside and Chloe nodded. As they walked around the other floor he opened one room "This is the library" when Chloe entered she gasped as she looked around.

"This is like the library on Beauty and the Beast."she gasped as she turns around and look at the many books displayed around a table then to the shelves. "This is amazing."

Roco checked his phone then looked at the redhead "I'm sorry Miss Chloe I have to go. Are you gonna be…"

"We're fine, you can go Roco." She told him as he took River towards her. After the redhead walked around they walked down back to the lobby and just in time Beca was walking out of the office withElario.

Beca looked at the redhead and smiled "You guys wanna check the field? Come on let's go." She told Chloe as she opened the door for them. Hours later they went back to the place and went straight to the kitchen "So what do you think?" she asked her girlfriend anxiously.

"It's beautiful Sweetie. Can we pick out grapes tomorrow?" Chloe asked enthusiastically and Beca nodded at her. "Mmm that smells really good." She said as they opened the door to the kitchen.

"Both of you will be staying here for dinner." Betty told them as she hugged the couple "Oh Beca you told me she is beautiful but you didn't tell me she's a goddess." She looks at Chloe up and down then she turned to the little redhead on Beca's arms "Ahh this must be the little angel?" she said as she cupped River's cheeks and gave her a kiss.

Roco came in with a bottle of wine in his hand and presented it to the brunette "Here is the new product we finished a month ago." He told her as he opened the bottle then Betty came back with a plate of cheese and crackers. "Thank you" he told her as he gestured for them to sit outside.

"Why don't you let me take care of her for a while." Betty told them and Beca let the older woman takes her daughter.

The three are sitting outside while Roco pours them red wine. Chloe took the glass and taste the wine, she was surprised with the taste of such fine wine "Wow this is really good." She told them and Beca smiled at her "can I see it?" she asked Roco and he gave her the bottle. Chloe looked at it and was shocked "I saw this brand before…uhmm I can't remember where I've seen it though."

"We've recently distributed around US. Maybe you've seen it somewhere there." Roco told his new boss.

Chloe held up her hand "I remember I saw this at Le Bernardin when I had a meeting with one of my clients" she informed them. "This is so cool." Beca and Roco laughed at the redhead's cuteness.

Hours later they are eating their dinner at the dining hall and Chloe looked around then at her girlfriend "Who stays here?" she asked.

The brunette looked at her "The staff, everyone that works here actually."She informed her.

"Don't you stay here?" the redhead asked curiously.

Beca shrugged her shoulders "Only when there's a conference but if it's just me I preferred staying on the beach house." After dinner the couple went back to the beach house and Chloe was excited to show their daughter the beach and to put River on a swimsuit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca was lying in the sand while the redhead covers her body and River was minding her own business while she played with her toys with her red and white stripes one piece swimsuit. When the little redhead looks up and saw Beca's covered body with sand only the head sticking out she yelped a scream and started crying. "Oh no sweet cheeks what's wrong? Did sand get in your eye?" Chloe asked worriedly.

Then River pointed at Beca and shouted "Maaa….. Nooo" she cried relentlessly while Chloe sooths her.

Beca looked at her daughter and started shaking her head to show her that she's fine "No, no, no it's just sand pumpkin Mama's fine look." Beca slowly pulled herself out and wipe away the sand out of her body but River was still crying at her. "Come on pumpkin let's go to the water."Beca and Chloe walked River to the water and as soon as the water hit the little redhead's feet she started climbing to Chloe.

Chloe took the little redhead to her arms as they walked closer to the water and submerge themselves. After a couple of minutes they went back to the shore and sat on a towel, River crawled towards Beca and played with her while Chloe took her camera and set it in front of them. "Sweetie let's take a picture." She told the brunette after it was set she ran towards them and captured their moment in the beach with River between them as Beca's temple rests on Chloe's cheek and the redhead's arm around her shoulder with the view of the beach at their back.

It was their last night in Sardinia and River is already asleep on the room. Chloe was preparing snacks while Beca looks for wine. The redhead felt soft warm hands snakes around her waist and tickly kisses on her shoulder. "Let's take this outside." Beca said as she took the redhead's hands on their way to the patio and wine bottle on the other hand while Chloe took their snacks.

Beca placed their food beside the Jacuzzi that she already started earlier. As they settled in the brunette gave her girlfriend a glass of wine then Chloe quickly turned around "I think she's crying, I should check on her." She said worriedly.

Beca put her hand at the redhead's arm "Honey she's not she's fine." The brunette reassured her but Chloe's expression is still unconvinced "look I brought the baby monitor with me." she pointed at the table beside "She's asleep, just relax." Chloe let out a deep breath and rests her head at the brunette's shoulder while Beca wrapped her arm around her. "Did you have fun?"

Chloe chuckled "Yes, of course I did." The redhead put her arm around the brunette's waist and gave her a kiss on the neck. "River really liked those horses." She said then Beca turn her head to face the redhead and gave her a long passionate kiss. They both started breathing heavily and Beca put her hand on her girlfriend's thigh then at the back of Chloe's knee, she pulled the redhead towards her and Chloe straddled the DJ beneath moaned as she felt the brunette's tongue on her, Beca pulled away and started giving hot kissing down the redhead's neck to the valley on her breast. Chloe pulled the DJ closer to her and started grinding herself at Beca's thigh. The brunette massaged Chloe's behind as she pulled her closer and started nipping at the redhead's neck and just when they are about to move they heard a cry on the baby monitor.

Beca grunted and rests her forehead at Chloe's chest while the redhead puts her hand at beside the brunette to hold herself up. She let out a puff of air "I gotta check on her." Beca looksup at her girlfriend and nodded at her. "I love you" she said as she put her hand on the brunette's chin and guides her for a quick kiss.

Beca smiled lovingly at her "I love you too. I'll be there in a minute." She said as she helped Chloe out of the Jacuzzi. The brunette looked at the stars and let out a deep breath before she submerged herself on the Jacuzzi.

The next day when the brunette walked out to the kitchen she saw her girlfriend busy on some something. "What are you doing there?" she asked as she gave her a kiss on the temple then she looks down "oh that's beautiful." She smiled as she looks at the picture of the three of them.

Chloe was writing a date at the bottom of the picture then put the picture at the frame "I saw this frame when we went to the market." She told her girlfriend "I was thinking of putting it there." She pointed at the empty wall.

Beca stood behind her girlfriend and wrapped her hands around her waist and gave her small kisses on the shoulder "We should go here every summer and take a picture then we'll put it at the wall everytime we're here."The redhead rests her head at her shoulder. The couple went to the wall and hangs the picture then they looked at it for a couple of seconds before they head out and go back to New York.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca has been busy for a couple of weeks with work and she barely sees Chloe. She always comes home late and both the girls are already asleep when she does. She goes home for lunch as much as possible so she can spend it with River though. Chloe knew that her girlfriend's schedule is complicated so she adjusts to her. Today she decided to visit Beca on the studio of course she messaged her first, Jon lead the redhead towards Beca's office. Chloe poked her head inside the office and saw her girlfriend talking to the phone and her girlfriend gestured for her to come in and held up one finger to give her a minute. After the brunette ended her phone call Chloe walked towards her and gave her girlfriend a kiss "Ready to go out."

The brunette nodded at her as she hugged Chloe closer to her "I miss you." Then there's a blonde that came in without knocking and Beca mumbled under her breath at the redhead's ear "I am so sorry about that."Then she faced Katie and pulled away from the redhead "What's up Katie?"

"Sorry, I didn't know…" she smiled shyly at them "These are the papers they needed you to see." She gave them to the brunette and waited for her. "You guys going out?" she asked them.

Chloe arched her brow "Yes we are." The redhead put her hand on her girlfriend's back then ran her hand down and pinches Beca's behind.

Beca jumped immediately as she felt her girlfriend's hand on her behind "Okay, we should go now."The brunette took Chloe's hand and leads her out then looks back at Katie "Thank you Katie. Jon will fill you in." at lunch the couple went home to spend time with their daughter.

Weeks later Chloe is starting to get suspicious, Beca's spending a lot of time at their home studio and she's always on the phone. Beca just tells her that it's work but sometimes she caught the brunette lying to her about where she is. "She's lying to me Brey. I know it!" she told her bestfriend as she help her move the boxes.

"Then ask her what she's hiding?" Aubrey told her as she put a tape on top of the box. "Although I doubt that she's hiding anything. Come on Chloe you know how busy she can be with work."

"Yeah you're right. I'm just paranoid I guess." The redhead sighed as she gave Aubrey the last box "Last box, here you go."

"What are you worried about?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"She meets famous good looking people everyday, she goes to clubs and she has some really good looking employees who are single and younger." Chloe explained to the blonde.

Aubrey laughed at her "Are you serious? You think Beca will have an affair." The blonde tilted her head "Come on, she knows better and Chloe what's the point of Beca doing everything for you if she would just screw it all up."

"You're right I'm just being crazy." She told her bestfriend.

"What's really bothering you?" Aubrey asked her. "Come on, tell me." She said as they sat down the steps of the blonde's building while they waited for Stacie. "Is this has something to do with the blonde at the studio?" the redhead nodded at her.

"It's fine with me if she has a crush on Beca. I actually feel kinda proud about that but the thing that I don't like is that she just relentlessly flirts with her." Chloe sighed as she rambles on "and Beca doesn't seem to notice that."

"Isn't that good, she won't do anything about it." Aubrey told her.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on let's move this to your new house." She said as she helped her bestfriend out of the steps.

Weeks later Chloe sleeping soundly at the bed when she felt the brunette moved out the bed then she heard the bathroom door open. She looked at the clock and it said '2am' the redhead slowly took a peek at the bathroom and saw the light is on. She slowly stood up and leans towards the bathroom to eavesdrop on her girlfriend "That sounds beautiful. Uhhuhh we should do that." Then the brunette giggled.

Chloe was shocked at her girlfriend's reaction, she's the only one who can make her giggle like a school girl. She stayed quiet and listened more on what Beca was saying. "Yes add that one too, I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe sprinted towards the bed and covered herself with the sheet as she even out her breath. Then she felt Beca lay next to her and curled towards her then the brunette kissed her shoulder before she went back to sleep.

Few days later Chloe couldn't take it anymore and she finally confronted Beca. "Who is she?" she asked the brunette while they're at the bedroom lying next to each other. Beca just looked at questioningly "I've heard you talking to someone on the phone at 2am and I'm sure that isn't business related."

Beca turned serious and looked at her girlfriend "It's not what you think. Believe me."

Chloe snorted at her "Is it Katie?" she asked softly then she slowly wiped her tears away which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

"Woah, don't cry. Please" Beca said as she propped herself up by her elbow and wipe Chloe's tears "What about Katie?" she asked curiously.

The redhead snorted, Beca can be real dense sometimes "Please, you know that girl has a crush on you." She swatted away the brunette's hand from her.

"No she doesn't. No way." Beca laughed at the idea. "Katie? Impossible."

Chloe looked at her like she grew another head "Everyone knows she has the hots for you. Come on Beca think about it."

Beca lay next to the redhead and thought about Katie's action then it hit her "Okay, maybe she has a little crush on me."

The redhead looked at her girlfriend beside her "A little? A little? She constantly flirts with." She growled at her "Even when I'm there."

"Okay, relax" the brunette sighed "Well I guess you don't have to worry about her anymore."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I already fired her weeks ago." Beca informed her then they heard River crying. "I'll go check on her." She said as she went out the bed.

Chloe just stared at the door thinking _Who the hell was she talking to the other night?_

A month later Beca needs to leave for her album concert for a few months, this will be the longest time she will be separated from her daughter. She was at River's room saying her good-bye "Hey River Mama needs to go for a while okay." She played with her daughter's hair "You need to let Mommy sleep at night alright. Hey pumpkin listen to me this is important." Beca kneeled at the edge of the bed while River just looked at her then she started playing with Charlie and Sam "Before Mommy goes out and when she goes home you have to kiss her, okay." The brunette smiled at her daughter "She really likes that when you do that. Ma needs to go now, okay." She said as she kissed the little redhead on the forehead. "I love you"

River got up and hugged her Ma tightly "Wab you." Beca wrapped her arms around her daughter as they walked out the room. "Mommy wab you."

Chloe gasped as her daughter told her that then she took River from her girlfriend's "I love you too pumpkin." She kissed her daughter on the cheeks. Then she kissed her girlfriend on the lips. River saw the brunette's luggage on the living room so she squirms from her Mommy's arms and walks straight to her room. The redhead looked at her girlfriend "I can reschedule my appointment." She walked towards the brunette and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Beca shook her head "Don't do that, you waited for this appointment for weeks." She told her then Chloe gasped as she saw River walk out of her room carrying her back pack.

"Maaa…" Beca turned around and her daughter was tugging at her pants then walked to her luggage and made a fist pump and said "Lego!"

The couple laughed at their daughter and Beca kneeled down "Pumpkin I'm sorry but you can't go with me." she pulled the little redhead for a hug. "Tell you what, you can take me to the airport." The brunette looks at her girlfriend asking for permission.

"I'm going with you two." She demanded to Beca but as her girlfriend was about to protest she held up her hand "I'll just tell them to push the appointment later."

Beca was on the entrance of the airport and River won't let go of her "It's okay pumpkin I'll be back soon." She told her as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead "Take care of Mommy, okay." She smiled as she gave her to Chloe and gave her girlfriend a kiss before she walks in the airport.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Beca's been away for many months, she's been around to US and Europe and everytime her concert is over she would call the ladies back home then she would wait up in the morning just so she can skype with them before they sleep. With the long months Beca's being away she realized that River's 2nd birthday is within a month. Now she really wants to go home and be there to help Chloe for their daughter's birthday party unfortunately she won't be there.

Chloe was sitting at her bed with a pen and paper listing the things she needed for River's birthday within a week. She looked at her phone and messaged her girlfriend even though she knows that Beca won't answer because she's probably sleeping. She set aside the lists and her thick rimmed glasses and lay back down wishing her girlfriend would come back soon so she started playing music so that she can sleep.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Love of mine_

_Won't you lay by my side_

_And rest your weary eyes_

_Before we're out of time_

_Give me one last kiss_

_For soon, such distance_

_Will stretch between our lips_

_Now the day's losing light_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Bring me your love, tonight_

_Bring me your love, tonight_

_Lost at sea_

_My heartbeat is growing weak_

_Hoping you'd hear my plea_

_And come save my life_

_As the storm grew fierce_

_An angel was certainly near_

_I knew there was nothing to fear_

_Bring me your love, tonight_

_Bring me your love, tonight_

_No, I am not where I belong_

_Bring me your love, tonight_

_No, I am not where I belong_

_So shine a light and guide me home_

_No, I am not where I belong_

_So shine a light, guide me back home_

_Oh, oh, oh_

(As Much As I Ever Could by City and Colour)

River started running around with her friends at her birthday party that Chloe arranged. Beca arrived 3 days early and was talking to her friends and other moms while Chloe was checking the caterers. The brunette walked towards to Aubrey and Stacie who was sitting at the stools overlooking the playground "Chloe did such an amazing job with this party." The tall brunette told them.

"Yeah she did. So how is the new house?" Beca asked the couple curiously.

"It's beautiful just like what we wanted." Stacie smiled at them "Then after a week Chloe made the kids stay at your place for 2 days so Aubrey and I can have some alone time." She sighed as she remembered "That was a great time." She said as she kiss Aubrey on the cheek then she turned to Beca and whispered "We've christened every part we can find with our sexiness."

Beca's eyes grew wide "I don't need to know that." She looks down on her drink with sullen features.

Aubrey looked at her then she whispered to the brunette "Crap Mitchell you better not be backing out now!" she chastised her.

"It's just that what is she said 'No' I mean come on I haven't been home for months what is she's having second thoughts." Beca reasoned to her.

"I swear I will slap you right now" the blonde warned her with her finger "Chloe is… I can't believe I'm gonna say this. You guys are for each other, for serious, you are. So just tell her since you already made that commitment." Aubrey assured the brunette. "When are you asking her?"

"Tonight, I'll ask her tonight." Beca said as she let out a deep breath.

The couple with their daughter are finally back at their loft and Beca took River from the redhead's arms "I got her, go to bed Love." She said as she gave Chloe a short sweet kiss. When Beca got back from their daughter's room she smiled as she saw the redhead sleeping soundly on their bed and didn't even had the time to change her clothes. She slowly crawled beside her and kissed her on the temple as she curled and pulled her girlfriend towards her. _I guess I'll just talk to you tomorrow _she told herself.

It's been 2 days and Beca still haven't told her girlfriend something important. She told herself that tonight is the night she will finally tell Chloe what she was supposed to on their date night. "Okay Mitchell just do it. Don't looked back." She gave herself a pep talk on the mirror.

Chloe on the other hand was at the living room talking to Mac about River "Chloe it's okay, you can relax I'll call either of you when something happen." Mac reassured her then Beca finally came out of the room wearing a black suit that fit her perfectly well with her hair in a messy bun in a good kinda way and the redhead noticed that Mac seems to be swooning over her girlfriend. "You guys are so perfect for each other." She said as she put her arms down at the counter and rests her chin at her hand.

"Honey you ready?" Beca asked her girlfriend and Chloe nodded at her then she looked at Mac and the young girl quickly straighten herself up "Call us when you need anything." She told their sitter and Mac quickly nodded at her.

The couple was at a coffee shop after they watched a movie with Chloe's decision. "You seem to be letting me decide everything lately, what up?" she asked the brunette.

"Oh nothing, I just wanna let you do what you want." Beca laughed anxiously at her but the redhead doesn't seem to buy it so Beca gave up "There's a music video that I have to do in 3 weeks."

"And what do I have to do with it?" Chloe asked curiously.

"They asked me if you could be there so I said yes." She quickly told her girlfriend and the redhead didn't seem to understand it at first but after a few seconds she finally got it.

"They want me on a music video?" Chloe asked anxiously and the brunette nodded at her "and you already said yes?" Beca nodded again at her. "We'll how long will this take?"

Beca looked up and thought about it "You should clear you're schedule for…a week." She told her girlfriend.

"A week, this is in 3 days right?" the brunette nodded at her again "I guess I have to cancel my meetings on that week then. Why do they want me though?" she asked curiously and Beca just shrugged her shoulders.

"They said we're a known couple so why not make it believable. I don't know" she honestly told her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The couple got out of the car and Chloe looked around their location. "This is beautiful" she gasped as they walk in through the garden to the hall where a guy with headphones on guides them to their make-up room. "Hi Liz!" she said as she gave Beca's stylist a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Chloe you look great." Liz looked at her up and down "What have you been doin'?" she asked as she sat the redhead down to chair and Beca right next to her. "Okay guys let's start." She told her assistants.

Beca was on the phone talking about a couple of business to different people while Chloe and Liz chat some more. "Oh wow that looks amazing." The redhead gasped as she saw her make-up.

"Please honey, you look good with or without make-up." She smiled at her then pointed at the couple "Both of you do." She honestly told them.

The couple's make-up is finally done then the assistant came in "Miss Mitchell…" he told her gesturing for the brunette for a private talk. Chloe just chatted away with Liz about anything.

"What is this product? This is amazing." She told Liz then they heard Beca talking angrily at the guy.

"What do you mean?" she growled at him "I already talked to him he said he was taking it out now he wanted it back in. what is wrong with him?" she crossed her arms staring daggers at him.

Chloe and Liz stopped talking and the redhead was getting worried so she tried to calm Beca and away from the assistant as much as possible "Sweetie… Sweetie, leave him alone it's not his fault." But Beca was not listening she was still talking to the assistant and as soon as the assistant left Chloe turned and hissed at her girlfriend "Beca!" the brunette shook her head and walked towards her girlfriend. Chloe put her hand at the brunette's arm "Don't get mad at him it's not his fault. Please calm down." She ran her hand up and down at Beca's arm to comfort her. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Beca just shook her head "I'm just gonna go for a while okay." She told the redhead "You get dressed I'll be back soon." She smiled at her as she gave her a kiss.

"Okay, be careful alright." She told her before Beca went out. The hair stylist started on Chloe's hair after the make-up artist finished. They styled her hair with a braided crown weaved with flowers making her look like a fairy princess.

Liz came back with a dress and Chloe gasped as she saw it. It was a white strapless dress that has a maroon sash on the waist. "Here it is." Liz told her as she held it up for the redhead to see closely "Alright Red time to rock it."

Minutes later the redhead finally looked at the mirror and she gasped as she saw herself all glam up "Wow" she whispered to herself as she slowly turn side to side. "I…ahh..wow"

Liz chuckled "Oh you look so beautiful Chloe." She sighed as she looked in the mirror "Beca's gonna fall in love with you all over again." She told the redhead as they helped her down the pedestal.

Then the assistant came in "We're ready for you." he announced to them "Just follow me."

Liz whispered to her before she went out "Don't forget to breath."

Chloe arrived at the garden covered with snow she waited under a tree with white Christmas lights on it then she turned around and saw Beca standing there with a silver gray suit with white shirt and silver bow tie accompanied with black pants. The brunette gasped as she saw Chloe "Wow… you look so beautiful." Then she started to tear up and sniffed.

"You look great too, really good." She took a shaky breath, she always thinks her girlfriend always looks good on suit. Then she noticed that the brunette seemed to be crying "Sweetie are you crying?" she asked her.

"No." she said anxiously "Not really." she chuckled then she held Chloe's hand in front of her then she cleared her throat "We have been together for a long time, we've had a couple of obstacles to get where we are." She sighed as she held the redhead's hand tighter.

"Beca…" Chloe said anxiously "what are you doing?"

"Just trust me" she said as she kissed the redhead's knuckles "like I said before you're the only one I want to spend the rest of my days with." She smiled and tears started falling down from her eyes the redhead wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Chloe rests her hand on the brunette's lapel to comfort her as Beca sniffed some more then she shook her head and cleared her throat "What I'm trying to say is…" she took a deep breath and pulled a small blue velvet box from her inside pocket.

Chloe gasped as she saw the box on her girlfriend's hand. "Sweetie… I am so nervous right now." She said as she put her hand on her chest.

Beca smiled at her "My Love… Honey… Mother of our beautiful little redheaded pumpkin." She sighed as she opened the box and took out a solitaire 2.02ct blue diamond placed in titanium set surrounding the solitaire are 1.3ct of white round channel set diamonds. "Will you marry me?"

"No!" Chloe quickly told her.

"Huh…"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This is the last chapter, thank you for the follows, reviews and favorites. You guys are the best enjoy reading.

**Chapter 12 – My Companion**

"No!"

"Huh…" Beca wasn't expecting that "What?" she was starting to get worried.

"Someone get me my purse!" the redhead shouted hoping someone can hear her. A couple of seconds later the assistant came rushing in with Chloe's purse "Hold a sec." she searched something from her purse and she sighed as she finally found it. "okay." She gestured a thank you for the assistant as he walked away "Dammit! I was thinking of doing it first." She sighed then cleared her throat as she looked at Beca "I gotta asked you something first before I answer yours."

Chloe smiled as she open a black velvet box a gorgeous round cut sapphire suspended in tension setting with channel set round cut side diamonds. "I've been carrying this for months waiting for the right time and I guess this is it." She sighed and took the ring out "Will you do me the honor of being with me for the rest of my days?" she asked as tears ran down her cheeks.

Beca chuckled "I have an idea." She told her "let's say it together." The redhead nodded at her. "1..2.."

"Yes!"

"Absolutely!"

The brunette took Chloe's hand and slides the engagement ring towards her and the redhead did the same to Beca "We're engage." Chloe smiled as she looks at her ring "Oh Sweetie it's beautiful." She walked closer to her fiancé and rests her hands at the Beca's lapel "I love you." She said while she wiped her tears away.

Beca smiled at her and pulled the redhead closer to her by her waist "I love you too." She whispered as she brushed her nose against Chloe and gave her a kiss. "This ring is beautiful."

Chloe pulled herself and gasped "Is there even a music video?" she asked curiously.

Beca smiled at her "Well… that's…" she chuckled then she saw the person she was waiting for. She looked at her fiancé and kissed her hand "I will see you in 10 minutes." She said then she sprinted away and left the redhead there.

Chloe was confused on what just happened then when she turned she saw a familiar face "Aubrey!what are you doing here?"

The blonde smiled at her and entwined their arms together "I'm here to keep you company." She smiled then she looked at her bestfriend "Can I see it?" she gave her a wide smile then presented her the engagement ring. The blonde gasped as she saw the ring "Wow! That is gorgeous." The redhead nodded at her in agreement.

They stopped to what looks like a lobby and Chloe looked at her bestfriend curiously "So what's gonna happen next?" she asked curiously but the blonde just kept her mouth shut. "Come on Brey." She nudged her by the arm but Aubrey won't budge.

"Take a guess, my friend." She said then she saw the person that would take over for her and untwine herself from Chloe. She faced the redhead towards her and put her hands at her bestfriend's arms "Just take a breath and take it all in." then she smiled at her before she left.

"Brey where are you going?" she asked confused on what she's going to do next then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was shocked at who it was "Daddy!... what?"

"Hi sweet pea" he said as he kiss his daughter in the cheek. "Wow you look so beautiful honey." He looked at her then he produced a tear "I'm so proud of you honey." Chloe hugged him tightly.

"Oh I love you Daddy." She said pulling him closer to her not knowing what's happening around her "Thank you." She said.

Robert pulled away from his daughter and sighed "Are you excited? I am." He told her as he wiped away his tears.

"I don't know what's happening but I am excited." She enthusiastically told him. "Can you tell me anything about it Dad?" she asked anxiously.

He kissed his daughter on the cheek "You'll find out soon enough." He put a distance between them "Now honey trust me and close your eyes. Don't open them till I say so, okay?"Chloe nodded at him and tightly closed her eyes. Seconds later she felt a few hands on her head then what appears to be a very thin cloth. "Just relax done." She smiled when she felt her father's hand took her left hand and rests it on his arm."Okay, you can open your eyes now."

As Chloe opened her eyes the red curtain in front of them pulled to the side. She gasped at what she saw "This is…" she couldn't suppress the lump in her throat anymore and started crying beside her father. Tears rolling down her cheeks as her grip tighten on Robert's arm.

"I believe this is what you wished for honey." He said as they began walking "A winter wedding."

Chloe chuckled and nodded at him "My dream wedding" she whispered as she looks down she was wearing a veil. Then all her close friends and family are there the Bellas wearing their gowns. Al wearing a tuxedo as the ring bearer and Toni and River wearing a cute little blue dress as the flower girls. "Oh wow this is beautiful." She gasped as she saw the aisle decorated with tree branches that's surrounded with white lights. It was winter wonderland a mixture of white and blue colors surround the place.

"Beca has really outdone herself." Robert chuckled as they got closer to the altar. "Have I told you that I really love her?"

Chloe chuckled "Many times Dad. Many times." Then she finally saw her standing there at the altar with her tears running down her face while Stacie stood besides Beca comforting her to calm down. They finally reached the altar and Robert gave Chloe's hand to Beca. As the brunette took the Chloe's hand they stopped and stared at each other for a few seconds contemplating if their dreaming. "Is it really happening?"

Beca kissed her knuckles "It's all real." She whispered to her then she turned to the Beale Family. "Before we start this ceremony I would like to apologize first to both of you" she looked at Robert and Cecilia "I know you wanted your daughter to get married first before she had a baby." She awkwardly smiled at them then the crowed started chuckling. "but I don't regret on anything that happened. I would also like to thank you for having such an amazing daughter." She looked lovingly at the redhead beside her. "And to everyone here that kept this a secret until it is finally time. Thank you." She faced Chloe and nodded at the person to start the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness this two amazing women in becoming one." He said then he looked at the crowed "Is there anyone here who does not agree speak now." Everyone went silent. The couple entwines their fingers and smiled at each other. He turned to Beca "Beca Louise Mitchell do you accept this woman with gullible personality, her crazy take on festive colors and her fondness of everything chocolate to be your lawful wedded wife through sickness and in health till death do you apart?"

Beca kissed the redhead knuckled and said "I do."

Then he turned to Chloe "Chloe Danielle Beale do you accept this woman with her heavy eye liner, staying up late till dawn, acting like a kid when there are pancakes and her undying love for you through sickness and in health till death do you apart?"

The crowed started laughing and Chloe shook her head and looked straight to the brunette beside her "I definitely do."

"May I have the ring please." Al walks towards them with the ring that matches Chloe's engagement ring. It was a 1.35ct of white round channel set diamonds in titanium set with the words _My Life Long Companion_ engrave inside it and he gave it first to Beca. The brunette faced Chloe as she took her hand "You may say your vows now" he gestured for the Beca to start. The brunette smiled at her then as she put on the ring she said.

_I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, _

_Your partner in parenthood,_

_Your ally in conflict,_

_Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary._

_Your comrade in adventure,_

_Your student and your teacher,_

_Your consolation in disappointment,_

_Your accomplice in mischief._

_This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. all things._

The couple both cried as it happened then it was Chloe's turn and as she took the ring and held Beca's hand she crammed her brain for a vow. As she slides the ring at the brunette's finger she said.

_I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day, I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever._

Tears ran to their faces then the man in front of them said "By the power vested congratulation you are now one" he smiled to both of them "You may now kiss."

Beca pulled up the veil and walked closer to the redhead "I love you" she said gave the redhead a short sweet kiss as Chloe gripped her by the neck. Then they rest their foreheads together and Chloe gave her another kiss. The crowd clapped and cheered at them then the newly married couple looked at them and gestured for River to come towards them. Pictures were taken with their families and friends before they headed to the reception.

Chloe gasped as she saw the reception filled with white Christmas lights and blue cloth on the table. They started serving hot cocoa with mini cinnamon donuts as rests her head at the brunette's shoulder as River plays around with Toni and Al. The redhead kissed Beca once more "So tell me how long did you make this whole extravaganza?"

Beca laughed as she kissed the redhead's temple "Almost a year." She said as she put her arm around her shoulders "Almost a year of sneaking around, mid night calls and sleepless nights." Chloe grew her eyes as she learned this information.

"Thank you for all of this." Chloe whispered to her wife as she gripped the brunette's neck "Thank you for making my dream wedding but what about yours?" she asked as she gave her a kiss on the lips.

Beca laughed "I don't really have a dream wedding before." She smiled at the redhead "So I created yours."

Chloe tilted her head in that cute little way that Beca loved "Before? Does that mean you already have one now?" she asked curiously.

Beca rests her back at the chair while she pulled her wife closer "I did" Chloe looked at her waiting for the answer "To stand right next to you getting married." The redhead cooed at her then gave her wife a kiss on the cheek. Chloe cleared her throat and stood up from the chair.

"Everyone, I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you" then Chloe looked at the brunette and cupped her cheeks "and I would like to say that Sweetie" she lovingly looked at her and continued.

_May you never steal, lie or cheat._

_But if you must steal,_

_Then steal away my sorrows._

_And if you must lie,_

_Lie with me all the night of my life._

_And if you must cheat,_

_Then please cheat death,_

_Because I couldn't live a day without you._

Minutes later the DJ announced that it's time for the newly married couple to have their first dance. Beca held her hand for her wife and guides her to the center of the dance floor. The brunette wrapped her right hand on Chloe's waist and put their joined hands between them. "I love you" Chloe whispered to herthen Beca brushed their noses together and sweetly kissed her.

_There may come a time_

_A time in everyone's life_

_Where nothing seems to go your way_

_Where nothing seems to turn out right_

_There may come a time_

_You just can't seem to find your way_

_For every door you walk on to_

_Seems like they get slammed in your face_

_That's when you need someone_

_Someone that you can call_

_And when all your faith is gone_

_Feels like you can't go on_

_Let it be me_

_Let it be me_

_If it's a friend that you need_

_Let it be me_

_Let it be me_

_Feels like you're always comin' on home_

_Pockets full of nothin' and you got no cash_

_No matter where you turn, you ain' t got no place to stand_

_Reach out for something and they slap your hand_

_Now I remember all too well_

_Just how it feels to be all alone_

_You feel like you'd give anything_

_For just a little place you can call your own_

_That's when you need someone_

_Someone that you can call_

_And when all your faith is gone_

_Feels like you can't go on_

_Let it be me_

_Let it be me_

_If it's a friend you need_

_Let it be me_

_Let it be me_

_Let it be me_

_Let it be me_

_If it's a friend you need_

_Let it be me_

_Let it be me_

_Let it be me_

(Let It Be Me by Ray Lamontagne)

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The couple was staying at the hotel with River sleeping between them. Chloe was caressing the brunette's hair as she looked lovingly at her "I love you" she told her wife. Then the redhead propped her head with her hand "Wait I told the office that I'll be away for 12 days. What happens now?"

Beca smiled at her "Yeah, I was about to tell you about that. We are leaving tomorrow." She said as she kissed River's head "River will be with Mom and Mac will still be doing the usual." She informed her.

"Where are we going?" the redhead asked curiously.

"Our honey moon." she wiggled her eyebrows at Chloe. The redhead laughed then she dramatically gasped "Don't worry I already pack your bags." Then Chloe released a breath.

The next day the couple just arrived in Paris to spend their honey moon. As the couple entered their rented apartment Beca flopped down straight to the bed. "Aww Sweetie take a rest I'm gonna cook us something okay." She said as she tussle the brunette's hair.

After the couple walked around Paris and spend their night at a nearby café they went straight back to their place. As they entered Chloe pushed the brunette's back to the door she bit Beca's lower lip. The brunette gasped as she felt Chloe's thigh between her, she snaked her arms around the redhead's waist and lift her towards the counter top. Chloe wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her closer then Beca snaked her hand up under Chloe's shirt. She massaged the redhead's breast and Chloe moaned then the brunette moved her lips down to the redhead's neck and sucked on it as Chloe buried her fingers at Beca's hair and massaged her scalp. "Oh you are so sexy." The brunette growled.

Chloe jumped down from the counter and pushed the brunette back to the couch and straddled her "I wanna rip all your clothes right now." Beca grunted and flipped her wife to the couch. She stood up and took off her top and pants but Chloe stopped her then the redhead as like what she said ripped her clothes off.

Beca gasped with what the redhead did the brunette flopped on top of her wife and the couple started making love to each other for hours.

Days later after a long filled day with love making Beca woke up with the redhead curled beside her. She curled Chloe's hair on her finger as the redhead stirred awake. "Mmm good morning" she said as she gave Beca a kiss.

"Good morning" the brunette faced her wife. Beca smiled as she repeated that word she would never get tired of calling Chloe her wife. "Anything you wanna do today?" she asked as she put herself on top of the redhead.

"Right at this moment? Nothing really." She giggled as she felt little kisses from her neck. Then she pushed Beca immediately as she remembered something "I almost forgot you're Mom called she said that the daycare we looked at called."

Beca looked at her and sighed as she lay on Chloe's side "I can't believe she's already going to daycare." She said as she put her arms at her head "Then the next you know she's off to college and stuff."

Chloe laughed "You're getting way ahead Sweetie." She turned on her side and rest her head on the brunette's chest "There is a lot of other things we're still going to go through with her." She informed her.

It was the couple's last day in Paris and they decided to walk along the Seine River. They walk hand in hand like the time they first spent their summer together years ago and now they're married to each other with a beautiful daughter. Then it started showering with little droplets of water. Chloe started running but Beca pulled her back "It's just rain. I haven't stayed under the rain for more than 5 minutes in a long time." She said as she snaked her right arm around the redhead's waist and put their joined hands together between them just like their first wedding dance.

Chloe chuckled and rest her forehead at her wife "I love you so much Beca Louise Beale-Mitchell." She said as she gave the brunette a short sweet kiss.

Beca touched her wife's nose with her finger "You know I still remember my moves. Maybe it's time to make another little Beale-Mitchell?" she said and Chloe genuinely laughed at her wife's playfulness as Beca sang her a song while they dance beside the river with pouring rain at night under the lively lights of Paris.

_At Last my love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

_Ohh yeah yeah_

_At Last the skies above are blue_

_My heart as wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

_I found a dream, that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to rest my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_Ohh yeah yeah…_

_You smile, you smile_

_And then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine At Last_

(At Last by Etta James)


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the amazing reviews and I'm glad that you enjoy reading them. Those who are requesting for another fic I'm sorry but I don't think I can write another one. 2 reasons, first I don't really have any idea on what could be the story and second I wouls be busy on the coming months. But don't worry if I had an idea I will surely write it. Here's a little extra for all of you as my thank you to everyone. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

3 years after, Beca and Chloe was tossing and turning in their bed. The brunette lay on top of her wife and began grinding at her and massaging her breast. Chloe started moaning then Beca covered her mouth with hers to stifle the sound. She slowly ran her hand down between the redhead's thighs and put it inside her pajama. Chloe parted her legs slightly to give her wife enough room, as she felt the brunette's fingers on her center she gasped when Beca parted her center then they head little footsteps. Beca immediately stopped and about to pull away but the redhead held her wrist in place "Don't you dare stop right now."

"But…" she tried to reason with her but Chloe looked at her warningly. "Really?" she arched her brow at her wife.

"Fine, don't do it. We only got…" she looked at the clock beside their bed "3 minutes and I bet you can't make me come within those minutes." She taunted the brunette.

"Challenge accepted." Beca attached her lips at the redhead's neck and slowly entered 2 fingers. Chloe dig her fingers at the brunette's back with each thrust she made, the redhead wrapped her legs around Beca as she gets closer. They both started to pant heavily while the redhead bit at Beca's shoulder, the brunette gave her a passionately kiss to muffle her moan. She fasten her pace as she felt her wife tightening around her fingers a few more thrust and Chloe started to spasm as she finally come undone. Beca rests her head at the redhead's chest as Chloe caressed her back with the bruise she might have made and pulled down her legs. They head the footsteps right outside their doors and Beca quickly pulled away from the redhead and lay next beside her.

Chloe turned on her side to face her wife and kiss her on her nose "I love you." She whispered at her as they heard the door squeak. Beca put her fingers between their lips telling her to be quiet as they both closed their eyes. Beca felt a warm breath beside her face and she's trying not to smile.

"Maaa… up up!" the brunette felt small hands on her face and lightly tapping her to wake her up. Chloe stirred and started to open her eyes since she couldn't take it anymore. "Mommy!"

"Ssshh…" River hissed at her brother then she crawled closer to Chloe and whispered "Good morning Mommy" she said as she gave her a big kiss on the cheeks.

"Good morning you two." She said as she hugged both of them and gave her daughter and son a kiss on the head. Beca peeked and snaked her hands at her son's and pulled him towards her as he scream and giggle when she tickled him.

After a few months of their wedding Chloe got pregnant and they were blessed with a healthy baby boy that has the same hair like Beca's and eyes like Chloe's. They named him Clyde Brighton Beale-Mitchell after their grandfathers.

"Now why are you two here so early in the morning?" she asked them both as she gave them a kiss.

"Mama today is the day. I marked it on my calendar that Aunt Brey gave me." She told the brunette as Beca propped her elbow and rests her head at her hand while Clyde played with her hair.

"Today? What's for today?" Beca played innocent as River became impatient with her. "Honey are we supposed to do something today?" she asked Chloe while the redhead smiled at her.

Chloe stood up and opened their closet "I don't think we have something to do today." She looked at River with creased forehead.

The little redhead sighed "It's moving day!" she told both of them. "We're staying to our new house." She told both of them. "I'm having my own room."

Beca dramatically gasped as she put her hand on her chest "We're leaving!? but I thought you love staying here and sharing a room with Clyde." The little brunette looked at her Mama as he heard his name.

"No he stinks." She said matter-of-factly.

Chloe came back to bed and hugged her daughter "In that case, did you already pack your bags?"

River giggled at her "Mommy you packed my bags already." She told her.

"Oh well then go to your room and prepare the clothes you're going to wear as we make breakfast, okay." She told River as the little redhead nodded at her Mommy and scampered away to her room.

As River run out Beca looked at her wife as she played with their son "So… I won" she wiggled her eyebrows at her and Chloe chuckled and looked at her with narrow eyes. Beca gasped as she realized what the redhead did "you played me… you did that on purpose."

"How else am I going to make you do it if I won't tell you that you can't." she told her.

Beca sighed and laid her head back at the pillow as she looked at the ceiling "I can't believe I fell for that." Chloe just shrugged at her.

She crawled to her wife and put her finger at Beca's chin as she turn her to face her and gave her a kiss "You did win though. So what do you want?"

Beca smiled "You cook breakfast."

Chloe tilted her head to the side and nodded "Sure" they both stood up from the bed then the redhead added "You take Clyde and River to bath." She said as she gave the little guy to her wife.

Beca took Clyde to her arms and nodded anxiously "Fine" she said as they walked out the room and Chloe headed to the kitchen as Beca to their kids room. Then she stopped and looked at Chloe curiously as she prepared the pans "Did you just…"

"Yes." Chloe immediately told her with a smile.

Beca grunted "I can't believe I fell for that again." She shook her head as she walk in the room and prepare herself with pulling and screaming and running with Clyde. It's like playing hunger games in there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aubrey heard a grunt beside her then a tapping on her shoulder. She really doesn't wanna move right now and wanted to sleep more but the tapping just won't stop. "Aubrey… Baby, it's so hot. Can you fix the temperature." Stacie whined at the blonde. Unfortunately Aubrey won't move an inch even if she's freezing cold. The brunette knows that her wife is just faking so she started nudging her by her foot until Aubrey's at the edge. When Aubrey still won't gave up she gave her a final push as the blonde fell out the bed with an 'oomff'

Aubrey rests her head at the floor and sighed before she pulled herself up. "Good morning angel." She said as she gave her wife a kiss.

She started walking to fix the temperature then Stacie told her "I love you" she said with a smile.

Aubrey turns around and the pout she was sporting disappeared and was replaced with a beautiful smile as she said "I love you too." She crawled back to bed next to her wife and gave her a kiss then she moved down and kiss the brunette's bulging belly with their soon to come 2nd daughter. "Good morning too little angel. I can't wait to see you and your big brother Al and big sister Toni." She cooed at her wife's stomach as Stacie smiled at the blonde while she caressed her long luscious locks.

Minutes later the couple was having breakfast with their 9 years old son Al and a 6 years old daughter Toni that's looking more like Stacie every single day. "Momma are we going to Aunt Beca and Aunt Chloe later?" he asked them.

"I wanna play with River and Clyde." She said enthusiastically.

"We will if you guys finish your breakfast." Stacie told them as she kissed their heads.

Aubrey went to the kitchen to prepare their lunch that she's gonna give to Beca and Chloe later. The tall brunette walk towards her and gave her a kiss on the back then hugged her from behind. The blonde smiled "What is that for?" she asked as she rests her head at Stacie's shoulder.

The tall brunette kissed her temple "For being you." She gave her another kiss "Taking care of all of us."

"Mmm" Aubrey turned her head and gave her a kiss on the lips "Well I got you and the kids."

Stacie smiled and took the blonde's hand and walks her towards the dining are "go sit down with them I'll finish the lunches." She said as she sat Aubrey down "I'm not taking no for an answer."

As the Conrad-Posen's arrived at Chloe and Beca's newly purchased townhouse they still saw a couple of guys moving some stuff to the house. "Momma since River lives closer to us we can go here everyday." Toni told her Momma.

Aubrey smiled at her "Sure you can but you have to be with someone before you leave the house okay." She said as they walk in on the red double door and was welcomed by the feisty redhead commanding on where things should be put.

"Hey guys" the redhead said as she saw her bestfriend and family. They hugged and she gave kisses to the little ones "Beca's upstairs with the kids" she leaned down to Al and Toni "you can play all you want there" she winked at them then she looked at Stacie "You can lay at one of the rooms here if you need to. So you don't have to walk on the stairs."

"Thanks Chloe I do think I need to lay down." The tall brunette said as she yawned. She's been sleeping more since it's almost her due date.

Aubrey looked at her bestfriend "I'll just take the kids upstairs then I'll be back here." She said as she helped Stacie to a more private room. The blonde looked at her son "Al hold your sister's hand and no running on the stairs." The brunette nodded at his Momma as he held Toni's hand while they walk upstairs.

It was a magnificent place it is a 4 story townhouse the basement is converted to Beca's studio office. The first floor is composed music hall, sitting room, library, kitchen, dining room and 2 staff rooms. The second floor has the play room, entertainment room and living room. Third floor includes the master bedroom, 3 bedrooms, 2 guestrooms and a gym room. And the fourth floor is composed of Chloe and Beca's office and family room. Chloe designed the deck as a small garden and fit for outside gathering. They also have a small backyard so the kids can run around as well as the dogs.

"This is really amazing Chloe, I like what you did with the place." Aubrey told her as she put her arm around her shoulder "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Brey." She put her arm around the blonde's waist. "I'm happy for you too" she nudged her bestfriend at the hip "You're having another …"

The blonde snorted "Girl, we're having another girl." She sighs as she looks up at the building.

"Hey you two what are you up too?" Beca asked as she walks out the door "Your wife's looking for you." She looked at the blonde beside her wife.

As Aubrey walked in Beca walked down and met Chloe half way the stoop. "Happy?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

Beca kissed her on the nose and smiled "Very." Then she gave her a kiss on the forehead "very" kiss on the lips "super happy." She looked at Chloe lovingly and brushed their noses together "I love you" she whispered as she closed the distance of their mouths.

As they pulled away Chloe took a shaky breath that after all these years Beca still makes her all gooey inside with her little kisses and her adoring words "I love you." She said as she wrapped her arms around her tighter like she's holding for dear life. In which is true because Beca is her life.

_Baby, it's been a long day, baby_

_Things ain't going my way_

_You know I need you here_

_Here by my side_

_All of the time_

_And baby, the way you move me it's crazy_

_It's like you see right through me_

_And you make it easier_

_You please me and you don't even have to try_

_Oh because, you are the best thing_

_You are the best thing_

_You are the best thing_

_Ever happened to me_

_Baby, we've come a long way, baby_

_You know, I hope and I pray that you believe me_

_When I say this love will never fade away_

_Oh because, you are the best thing_

_You are the best thing_

_You are the best thing_

_Ever happened to me_

_Now both of us have known love before_

_To come on up promising, like the spring, just walk on out the door_

_Our hearts are strong and are hearts are kind_

_Well, let me tell you what exactly is on my mind_

_You are the best thing_

_You are the best thing_

_You are the best thing_

_Ever happened to me_

_You are the best thing_

_You are the best thing_

_You are the best thing_

_Ever happened to me_

_You are the best thing (Yeah, yeah)_

_You are the best thing (Yeah, yeah)_

_You are the best thing (Now, now, now, now)_

_Ever happened to me_

(You Are the Best Thing by Ray Lamontagne)


End file.
